Amalgamation
by Faust VII
Summary: A series of crossovers, all featuring Harry Potter in some way, shape, or form. Various genres including romance, adventure, drama, and so on. Sixteenth Story; Harry Potter/Ranma 1/2
1. Alive

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Bleach.**

**Main Characters:** Harry and Kenpachi Zaraki

.-.

"Won't you tell me your name?" Kenpachi rasped, voice hoarse

He lay bleeding on the ground, dirt mixing with the blood from his wounds and the sweat from his fight.

Distantly he could hear the sounds of a fight. Heard the clash of swords and the swearing and the screams of pain.

His squad had been called for immediate reinforcements. Arriving they had found an ambush of hollows. The squad that had called for backup had been killed except for one man who had been possessed. It had been a trap

'_I have told you,_' came the whispered voice, _'that I will tell you only when you are ready to listen.'_

Ghostly arms wrapped around his shoulder, hugging him almost gently. Kenpachi knew better then to try and look at the figure. He would vanish as soon as Kenpachi tried to look. He was not allowed to look until he heard his name.

"I am ready to listen!" Kenpachi hissed. "I want you to bath in the blood of our enemies with me!"

'_And that is the reason,_' The man whispered almost sadly.

'Don't tell me you don't like blood." Kenpachi said in shock.

How could his soul representation not like blood? He sure liked it enough.

'_I do not care about blood, I love it, hate it, and just don't care' _The voice said exasperated_. 'What I want is for you to realize life.'_

"Life?" Kenpachi frowned. "What do you mean?"

'_When do you feel alive? Why do you feel alive?' _

Kenpachi immediately went to say 'in battle, because it's fucking fun'. But then he paused. That was always his answer. It was obvious, but…

"I feel alive when I'm fighting." He said. "Feeling the adrenaline course through my body and reiatsu slowly drain from use. I feel alive when I cut down those who oppose me, when I run with Yachiru by my side and my squad behind me. I alive free when I feel the wind hit me as I leap after an opponent. I feel alive running and battling."

'_Why?'_

"Because it makes me feel strong, makes me feel weightless and care-less. It makes me feel...makes me feel…_free._"

'_Imagine it.'_

Kenpachi closed his eyes and delved into the feeling of battle. He felt the utter joy and freedom of fighting tooth and nail. Felt the utter freedom of the wind and the blood and the battle. He felt _alive_.

He felt his reiatsu stir. His wounds started to fizzle and close ever so slowly.

'_Now open your eyes.'_

And Kenpachi did so. He stared up at the darkening sky. Beside him sat Ikkaku, too exhausted to move. Yumichika and Yachiru were off to the side ferociously fighting off the remaining hollows, trying to protect Kenpachi and Ikkaku instead of just pushing through, and failing. The rest of his squad lay dead.

He idly noted that the two still fighting were ignoring the first rule of division eleven

Every man for himself.

And the second rule.

Even If a comrade is dying in a fight, you will not interfere. A fight to the death is honourable. 

He supposed that Yumichika would never just let that happen, even if the rules said so. And Yachiru always disobeyed the rules. He should of expected this.

Kenpachi rose silently, using all his strength just to stumble to his feet. He swayed a moment then spread his feet to balance and prepare himself. Ikkaku rose beside him, only making it to his knees, but rising all the same, gaining strength from seeing Kenpachi fight worse wounds to fight again. The man grunted from the pain and Kenpachi barely flickered his eyes over the bald third seat.

"Yachiru, get Yumichika back here."

Yachiru obeyed in a flash, hefting the much larger man away from the battle. At least she knew to obey direct orders, rules. She gazed up at him with soft green eyes that were hardened for the battle, blazing with bloodlust and hate and vengeance. She looked so innocent, so harmless when out of battle that no one remembered that she was his partner, that she was older then most other members of the society, that she had gained lieutenant status faster then any. Some asked how he could let such a child go into battle. But they never saw the way her eyes blazed and her sword slashed when she was in a fight. They never saw how at home she was in the blood strewn fields.

The hollows roared their fury at their play things vanishing. He turned to gaze at them. They were so pitifully hideous. But that would not stay his hand. No mercy.

'_Are you ready?'_

"Yes." Kenpachi nodded.

He settled into a position, jabbing his broken rusty sword in his scabbard at his waist. He rested his hand on the hilt, ready to draw.

'_Are you ready to listen?'_

"Yes."

'_Are you ready to feel freedom?'_

"Yes."

'_Are you ready to feel_ alive?'

"Yes!"

'_Then call my name.'_

And Kenpachi got the first glimpse of his Zanpakuto. He was humanoid, looking for all a man of twenty with feathery black hair that curled and tangled and looked wild. He wasn't tall but he was lean and willowy. He wore what looked like black and red robes with a cape of silvery red that shimmered and seemed to change colors like no object could. At his waist was what looked like a stick and on his hand a chipped stone ring.

His eyes though, were the most fetching thing on him. They were green. As green as any precious jewel and they shone with fire. Shone with _life_.

Kenpachi didn't even notice as more reinforcements arrived. He didn't notice as everyone including his own men, the newly arrived Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, and the hollows all froze at his abrupt spike in reiatsu. He didn't notice his auror grow and twist into shapes and shadows. He didn't notice the hollows chatter nervously, for once wondering if they should go up against him, doubting as no hollow should be able to.

All he saw were eyes of green fire.

"On wings of blood, feel free as you fly, Master of Death," Kenpachi said aloud, "Destroy their Souls! Zetsumei Hari!

And all Kenpachi heard was Hari's delighted laugh as he tore through the hollows along side him with the power over blood and wind and a protection of blood.

.-.

The End

Author's Note:

You might have guessed, but if not Kenpachi's Zanpakuto is Harry Potter. And I thought control over blood and wind was appropriate. I always thought that Harry was in his element in the air and Kenpachi in blood. That the air was Harry's freedom.

The control over blood, along with the protection of blood, come from his mother's blood wards. I would think Harry would be affected by that.

.-.


	2. Bloody Sand

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Naruto**

**Description: **_He could almost remember. It was there, somewhere in the back of his mind, nagging him. _

.-.

Harry rolled over in his bed and sighed. Seeing as he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon he stood and slipped from his four poster bed. Shooting a glance at his roommates he found them all asleep. Not surprising as it was only two in the morning.

Harry rubbed at his tired eyes as he made his way into the common room. The fire place lit up more as he took a seat on the couch, giving off enough light to make the space warmer and cheery.

Harry sunk into the cushy chair and closed his eyes. The heat of the fire warmed his face and the couch felt so comfortable.

_The hot blaring sun and the strong winds beat upon him. The sand under his feet felt reassuring and the sand brushing against his skin reminded him he was protected. He tilted his head to the blazing sun and basked in its warmth._

Harry's eyes snapped open. He blinked blearily.

"Huh. That's odd." He yawned. "Never had a dream like that. Seemed so real."

.-.

Harry slumped exhaustedly over the red head girl, sword clattering to the floor as the last echoes of Tom's dying cry drifted away. He realized he'd won.

He sat down on the cold dank floor and shuddered. He hated the cold.

He felt for a pulse, a bit surprised at how natural the move felt. Like he'd done it before. He couldn't remember though. He let out a breath as he felt a strong beat and for a moment he wondered if it was a sigh of relief or not.

He looked down at his hands and realized they were covered in blood. In fact he was practically dripping in it. How come he hadn't noticed before? And why did he not care? It felt comfortable, the red staining his skin. Maybe he was in shock from killing a basilisk. Somewhere in his mind though he didn't think he was in shock. Somewhere he knew he was just calm because this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

.-.

Harry dug his fingers in the sand of the bottom of the lake and waited. He glanced at the four people hanging from the rock and waited for the other champions to come. He looked at them closely taking in the pale skin and the frozen faces.

They looked dead.

For some reason that didn't freak him out. It actually seemed to relax him. The silence that was.

His hair floated about him as he turned to watch the Cedric swim up to him and start to free Cho. He gave Harry a wave and turned swimming off. Harry kept his fingers encased in sand as he continued to wait. He liked sand. Always had. His favourite thing had always been the sandbox at school and sometimes, even now, he lamented the fact that Hogwarts had no sandbox or sandy beach.

Victor Krum arrived, half shark and pushing through the water. Harry tilted his head as he gazed at the half animagus. Something about the skin and beady black eyes reminded him of someone. Someone he didn't like. He narrowed his eyes as Krum went for Hermione and tore at the bind. Seeing Krum like this made him mad for some reason. And wary.

He watched as the man swam off and continued to wait. He waited until time was almost up and he realized no one was coming for the blonde girl. He went for his own prisoner, freeing Ron and tucking him under one arm. He turned and gazed at the blonde girl for a long moment.

Her hair was blonde. That's what got his attention. For some reason though, he seemed to think it was the wrong color of blonde. He shook the thoughts away and grabbed the girl, snarling at the merpeople who tried to stop him and swam towards victory.

.-.

Harry glanced to his left and took in companions. His brother was carrying his sister. For some reason she'd screwed up a perfectly easy twist and broken her ankle.

He blinked at his own thoughts and shook them away. That wasn't correct. Neville wasn't his brother and Luna wasn't his sister. His brother wore more purple and his sister was more fierce.

No. that wasn't right either.

Harry Potter didn't have any siblings.

He pushed the thoughts aside and fired another spell at their attackers, glancing at the Order members that were assisting him in this endeavour. And then he saw Sirius.

Harry loved Sirius. He had since he had first seen laughing blue eyes. The problem right now though, was that those laughing blue eyes were falling. Harry felt such a wave of dread rise in him he stumbled. All he could see was blonde hair and laughing blue eyes and whiskered cheeks. And then blue eyes had vanished.

Harry wasn't aware he was running towards the veil until strong arms wrapped around him.

"Harry! It's too late! He's gone." Remus yelled struggling to hold him back.

Harry half collapsed in his arms as he stared in disbelief at the veil.

"_Naruto_." He whispered brokenly.

'No, that's not right.' He thought to himself, 'it's Sirius.' And then he saw the killer and his eyes narrowed. The woman laughed psychotically and her image was overlapped with a silent boy with spiky black hair and an arrogant sneer. He _hated_ him. No, not him, it was Bellatrix. He _hated_ Bellatrix.

.-.

Harry waved his wand in a swirling arc and watched as the sand followed the movement. He loved the utter ease in which he controlled the fine sand. He didn't find it surprising though. It was if he had always had an affinity to the fine soft grains. He moved them with barely a thought, shaping and moulding it without even trying.

It gave him a sense of satisfaction. Of safety. The sand felt like a protection.

Sometimes he thought he could remember the feel of such sand across his skin, drenched in blood. Sometimes he felt that he remembered whispers in his mind.

He never wondered why petty words in a paper or the petty glares of classmates never bothered him. Why he could brush the hateful gazes of his relatives off with nary a thought. But sometimes he thought he could remember hate filled glares and flashing blades and a sense of skewed love. And whenever he thought of the word love he thought of sand. His sand.

Harry heard a clatter and knew his roommates would be coming up soon. With a deft flick he quickly hid the sand back in a small jar and stuffed it under his pillow, pulling the covers over himself. He waited silently until his roommates had returned and fallen asleep before brushing his fingers against the container holding his sand. It reassured him and he soon felt himself drift off to dreams of a dessert.

.-.

Harry stared at the picture of his mother and felt a sense of longing. He'd always wanted a mother. Always wanted someone to love him unconditionally, the too tuck him in at night and console him when he hurt. He wanted some who would listen to his problems and offer support and love him no matter what. He just wanted love.

He gently brushed his fingers over her picture and she giggled silently.

He knew that his favourite part of his mother was what she had sacrificed herself for. For him. She'd done it for him. Not because she had to. But because she wanted to. Somewhere a feeling nagged she'd been forced to but he knew that had been _before_. This time she had done it because she loved him.

He blinked at such thoughts then shoved the picture away as Hermione slipped into the tent.

"I already miss Ron." She sniffed, eyes red and puffy from crying. "How could he abandon us here?"

Harry patted her shoulder, giving her silent condolences and trying to offer support. But as he looked at her all he could see was pink hair and green eyes and a temper. And he didn't want to comfort her about the traitor she missed.

.-.

Spells whizzed by and the air was full of screams, and blood, and terror. He could feel the adrenaline course through his veins and he ducked and attack and rolled away from a blade. Claws went for his neck and he lashed out with a precise hit that killed the man by crushing his throat. He saw green spandex and a bright smile telling him he'd finally gotten the move down.

A spray of blood hit the side of his face as a man next to him was hit with a severing charm. Harry wiped the blood away idly, thinking that a knife would have hit better and less messily.

He turned and dropped to crouch, a spell flying over his head. He leapt at his attacker with a speed he never knew he had, magic –_chakra_- running wild through his body.

He took a man out with another precise hit and then paused. Why wasn't he using his wand? And how did he know such moves? He'd never taken a day of karate or self defence in his life. Yet he moved with such ease, with such _familiarity_.

He frowned, in the middle of a raging battle and _wondered_.

Why did he feel so at home in this fight? With blood flying and people dying? How did he feel so at ease, so excited, as he killed a man with his bare hands?

He was interrupted by another spell aimed at his head. He ducked and threw a hand out. The sand in his pocket rose silent and speared through the man's eye, cutting off a scream. Harry watched the body drop and furrowed his brow in thought.

Unconsciously he waved a hand, calling the sand back. It wrapped around his skin and looked to be no different then any other part of his arm. He turned to stare at Neville who was a ways off.

Why did he think he had a brother? He looked at Luna. A sister? Why did he never think the name Sirius when he thought of his godfather? Why did he like blood? _Sand_?

Harry snapped from such ponderings as a spell shaved off a lock of hair and hit someone behind him. He leapt over an attacked and then stabbed him in the back with a knife he'd snuck one day. He made sure the man was done before ducking low and running to the next enemy, dispatching him with a quick broken neck, via sand.

Suddenly a heartbroken scream rendered the air. Harry spun and laid eyes on the corpse of George Weasely. Fred had been the one to scream, as if he was the one who had been killed. He stared at his dead twin with horror and Harry knew the boy would never be the same. He killed an enemy sneaking up behind them and then grabbed the dead twin's wand shoving it into Fred's hand.

"Hurry." Harry said. "You must kill them. Prove your existence. Prove George's existence was not just to die at their hands. Show them you exist and he exists inside you."

Fred's hand clenched around the second wand and he turned, jaw clenched, teeth grit, and a hatred in his eyes. Harry knew he would be fine. He would prove his existence. He would get revenge and take out their enemies. Harry watched his back and was reminded of the beast in his godfather. No that wasn't right! His godfather held nothing.

'_But Naruto did.'_ His thoughts whispered. _'He held the same thing as us.'_

And Harry wondered what sort of monster of hate and death he had held. But he didn't care. It was no longer with him. It was long gone. Just as his siblings were and his friends were. He was here now. But he would always be…

"Ah, Harry."

Harry turned and gazed upon the creature that had ruined this life. The creature that had taken his loving family and who had killed his godfather – _the_ _one that reminded him of a blonde long lost-_. He looked into red eyes the color of blood and a face paper pale and he was reminded of another snake. He was reminded of spinning red eyes. He was reminded of a black red-clouded cloak.

And Harry remembered _hatred_. Remembered all those how had ruined his life and they were all embodied in this man.

He didn't go for his wand. Almost forgot he even had one. He just curled his fist and felt the sand around him stir at his anger.

"Isn't it such a glorious battle Harry?" the creature smirked. "Listen to those mudbloods and blood traitors scream. Look their corpses litter the field of you _home_."

He wondered if Voldemort was stupid, riling him up like this. He couldn't win. The bastard didn't have half the skill, half the power he had. He was the leader of his village for god's sake and this _thing_ was…was just pitiful. He felt his sand rise, floating in wisps around him. He took a twisted sense of amusement as he saw the slight fear in Voldemort's eyes at what he thought was wandless magic.

"I'm going to kill you." Harry whispered lowly, voice sounding rougher. "I'm going to kill you to prove my existence."

He grinned, splitting his face and showing off his white teeth. He didn't notice his eyes turn slightly more teal. He didn't notice the red sheen of his hair become more pronounced.

He lifted a hand to his forehead, covered in sand and rested it over the lightening mark. He let out a bare hiss of pain as the sand got to work. When he pulled his hand back it had streaks of blood on it. He knew the symbol he stood for now rested on his forehead.

"Dumbledore always said Love was my weapon." He said idly. "I think it would be more accurate to say that I fight for it, not with it."

Voldemort took a step back, sensing the change that Harry hadn't yet sensed.

"Oh," Harry said almost brightly, grin still splitting his face, as he lifted an arm.

The sand rose about him like a wave.

"And my names not Harry anymore. It's Gaara, Gaara of the Sand."

Gaara grinned widely, sand quivering at his excitement while Voldemort paled not knowing the significance of the name –_not knowing the bloody history of another time, another world-_. But Voldemort could see the bloodlust and the pent up hate and anger.

Gaara just laughed, a deep rasping chuckled, echoed in his mind by memories of a former life.

.-.

The End.


	3. Distraction

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Pirates of The Caribbean**

**Description: **A _brief distraction during the fight over the cursed Aztec coins. Jack is more delighted by the distraction then the others. _

.-.

Swords clashed making the sound of ringing steel echo through the cave. Barbossa laughed at Jack and shoved him back. Swords clashed again mixed with yells as Will took on the other pirates in the cave. They could distantly hear cannons in the night. It was a good night for fighting.

Suddenly a soft laugh rang through the air. Everyone paused, surprised at the sound, and turned to look at where the voice had come from. Barbossa and Jack locked swords and looked to the side, neither giving up on the other though. The other cursed pirates paused also blinking in surprise and Will warily backed up before looking over.

A man emerged from the shadows as if he had been a part of them, pulling from them like they were a web. He was on the short side, shorter then all of them by at least a few inches, but it fit him. He had long black hair that spiked wildly at the ends giving it an unruly rugged look. Tied in it were a few silver beads and items like most pirates wore. He wore an emerald green bandana over his hair, holding most of it from his face. A black hat sat on top his head containing one large green and silver feather that didn't look like that from a natural bird. His whole body was lithe in build and draped with traditional pirate garb, but actually cleaner then any pirate, almost spotless. He had a pistol and sword at his waist along with what looked like a polished blackish stick.

His black leather boots made no sound as he stepped across the treasure strewn ground. None of the others moved, all assessing the stranger. Bright green eyes peered out from the shadow of his hat, glittering with what looked like amusement.

"Who are you?" Jack asked bluntly raising a brow and leaning back slightly, pulling his sword from Barbossa's.

"Aye, and what are you doing here?" Barbossa asked snarling slightly not bothering to leap at Jack yet.

"My name?" The man asked almost thoughtfully.

They all followed him with their eyes as he walked to a mound of gold against one large rock formation and studied a small white gold locket.

"Ye won't want to be takin' that, stranger." Barbossa growled. "It's cursed."

The man waved a gloved hand at Barbossa as if dismissing his claims absently.

"Yes, yes. Everything in here is cursed whether it be with cursed immortality or just bad luck. Seem you have had a bad time with the cursed immortality ones." He smiled peering

He tucked the locket into his coat and they could swear they saw it dull a moment. Then the man wandered to the Aztec coins. Barbossa let go of his sword with one hand and grabbed his gun with the other. He pointed it at the man, a click to say it was ready and loaded. Slowly the man picked a piece up and slid down the ridge to study the coin. Barbossa gave a grim smile.

"Now it appears we have to be getting ye blood."

The man was silent a moment as he walked idly.

"Do you know the problem with this curse?"

Now they perked up, eyes focused more, wondering what could be 'wrong' with a curse and how he would know what it was. The man held the coin up and stepped into a sliver of moonlight. They were shocked to see him looking perfectly normal, no skeleton. The cursed pirates and the uncursed ones all stared dumbly at him wondering how the hell he was unaffected.

"It won't work of you're already immortal."

Barbossa fired. A bullet slammed into the man's chest right where his heart would be. The bullet didn't even seem to faze the man as it was slowly pushed back out the wound as the wound closed up before their eyes, no drop of blood ever falling. They were shocked into silence. Barbossa stared at the man slowly lowering his smoking gun. The man looked down at his dark shirt at the bullet hole above his heart.

"Hmm. Now I must get another shirt." He sighed.

Jack drew back and looked the man over with a frown.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"You can call me Harry." The man said looking into Jack's eyes with an odd smile.

Jack swallowed hard and took a step back. The others fidgeted. If anyone made Jack nervous enough for the man to show it, it wasn't a good thing. Jack never showed fear or such nervousness unless it was exaggerated or in a confusing manner.

"You wouldn't by chance be the Sea Sorcerer would you?" Jack said with a nervous grin.

No one else understood what Jack meant, though the name did sound familiar. The man looked up and grinned, showing off pearly white teeth, and showing far to many teeth to be just innocent and friendly.

"Aye, I be him." He chuckled.

"Oh. Well…umm…I think I'll be going." Jack laughed nervously.

Barbossa held his sword up to Jack's neck.

"We ain't finished Sparrow." He growled.

"If you were smart, you'd be running to." Jack grinned disarmingly, back to his usual self.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Barbossa snapped fed up with not knowing anything.

"You see he," Jack started pointing to the man, "Is called the Sea Sorcerer because he's a sorcerer and he's infamous for his immortality, intelligence, and skills in battle. He's been known to take down a whole fleet of Japanese boats, then a couple of pirate ships right after. He did it all by himself…without a ship or crew."

Everyone looked back to the man to find him gone. Only to hear Jack yelp in surprise. They spun back to the pirate to fine him backed against a wall, the shorter man pressed close to him.

"Why Jack." The man purred sultrily. "Do I smell some fear in you? I heard the Jack Sparrow feared nothing."

"Oh, I fear plenty Love, just not enough fear to run away from anything." Jack said grinning.

"Ah." The man, Harry he had said earlier, hummed. "But you do fear me enough to try and escape."

"Of course love." Jack grinned crookedly. "Can't anger or annoy you here. That would lead to a fight and there are to many people to interfere. Though, I wouldn't prefer some one on one."

Jack quirked his eyes brow in a 'how about it' gesture. Harry laughed softly at Jack's reply, his voice husky and light at the same time. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack took the invitation and leaned over slightly making the kiss more passionate. The others could only gap at them. Jack ravished the smaller man's mouth with attention for the few seconds that he could. Then Harry stepped back, lips quirking into a smirk, vanishing and reappearing in the same place he had been before questioning Jack. Jack just grinned goofily from his spot.

Everyone stared at the man who was now humming idly and fingering the treasure as if looking for something as if the kiss hadn't ever happened.

"Ah ha!" He said suddenly.

They were all on guard as he dug into a pile. He'd obviously found something he was looking for. That made the questions of what and why and how arise. He pulled out a long wooden staff that would look harmless in another's hand. It seemed to be made of an old tree as it was full of knots and looked ancient. There was a small silver orb nestled at the top. The staff almost looked like a very long hand holding an orb. It radiated a power that set them all on the edge and wary. The man studied it, looking it over carefully, an odd smile on his lips.

"I thought I would find it here."

"What is it?" Will asked, impatient and frustrated.

"It's called the Given Moon. The staff is supposed to represent a hand of god, giving the Moon to the sky. It's a magical staff."

Will rolled his eyes. The others just watched cautiously unsure of what to think.

"I can believe in certain magic. But a magic staff?" He asked with a snort.

The man grinned and lifted the staff. The silver orb seemed to swirl before a blast of light lit the room filling every corner and crevice. The gold almost blinded them as the light reflected off of it making the light much brighter. When it faded everyone was left blinking spots from their eyes as they tried to get their vision back. When they could see properly they found the man grabbing the odd item and stuffing it in his coat, a bounce in his step as he appeared to hum under his breath.

"There, child, is an example of the magic of a staff. Now, feel free to take anything except the coins, as I lifted the curses from everything, save the coins. That is a very complex curse though I could break it if I wanted. But I won't because the Aztecs who sacrificed their lives for the curse would be upset if I took it off."

Then he lifted the staff and bowed.

"Continue on gentlemen. Till next time Jack." He purred.

Then he seemed to blow away like sand in the wind. When he was gone they all stood blinking stupidly.

"Well that went well." Jack laughed slightly.

Barbossa spun, curiosity pushed aside, to engage Jack, slashing his sword at the man. The fight was back on and the distraction, a man with glowing green eyes and a power that made them wary, forgotten.

.-.

.-.

I wanted to make a whole story with this with Harry popping up randomly through the next two movies and with Harry taking Jack's side after a while and causing even more chaos. Won't get done though so this is a oneshot.


	4. Wild Knives

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Eyeshield 21.**

**Description**: _Harry says screw Britain and goes to search for his half brother in Japan._

.-.

Harry James Potter paced frantically in the stone room. Whispers pressed against his ears and thoughts flashed through his mind.

"I can't stay." He muttered to himself. "I can't stay. They'll lynch me. Well first they'll love me. Smother me. Then they'll glance sideways at me. Then they'll lynch me. And Tom's men will try and assassinate me. They're all so predictable. I can't stay here."

"As interesting as it is listening to you turn paranoid, "Griphook the goblin sneered, "The paperwork is here."

Harry spun on his heel to face the goblin behind the small wooden desk. He sat down across from the sneering creature and snatched the papers up, looking over them quickly.

"They're legal?" He asked.

"Of course." Griphook sniffed.

"Good."

Harry signed his name quickly with a flourish.

"Do you have the address I wanted?"

"Yes. It was hard to track down but we got it. For a human he is quite cutthroat and secretive. We approve." Griphook flashed a fanged grin.

"Good. Did you send that letter I gave you?"

"Yes."

"And transferred my gold to my new vault?"

"Yes."

"And got my passport?"

"Yes."

"And made sure none of this could be found out?"

"Of course." Griphook snapped. "We are good at what we do."

"You are. I'm just paranoid."

Griphook rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Of course. Now you'd best hurry human. You're half brother will not wait long."

Harry snatched the portkey tossed to him from the air and vanished from the Gringotts office.

"And thank you." Griphook said to the empty room. "For defeating Voldemort and officially announcing your absolute trust in the goblins. The humans trust in us has risen and for that we shall be grateful."

.-.

Harry James Potter, Boy-who-lived and Defeater-Of-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, appeared in a dark alley and promptly threw up in a trash can.

"I hate portkeys." He heaved. "And International ones are five times worse."

He conjured a bottle and filled it with water to swish his mouth out. Then he destroyed said bottle and strode from the alley heading for the café across the street. Entering the quaint building he scanned the occupants. He paused as he found his target. The tall blonde was idly swinging a revolver on his fingers as he propped his feet on a table. Harry made a beeline for him ignoring the three meter wide empty space around him.

He sat down across from the teen and under keen green eyes he ordered a coffee from a nervous waitress. There was silence until the coffee arrived as they both eyed one another. Harry could see the similarities between them easily enough. They had the same cheek bones and the same eye shape. Their hair was both spiky and their eyes both green though not quite the same shade. Though Harry wasn't as tall as the boy he was as lean as him, built with muscle. When coffee arrived Harry sipped it.

"So you're my fucking half brother." The other one stated.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I got your note asking to meet with some detail three days ago, fucking half brother. I also knew I had a fucking half brother a long time ago. Tried tracking you down under the name Evans. Couldn't find you." The blonde shrugged, though he looked slightly frustrated.

"My mother got married." Harry shrugged. "They all thought I was her husband's son."

The blonde snorted.

"Didn't even suspect that you weren't?"

"No. Everyone was under the impression that they were in love. Never suspected that my mother had been pulled into an unwilling marriage because a man who was obsessed with her had lots of power. Besides that the few features I didn't get from my mom looked similar to my 'fathers'. They all believed he was my father so when they looked for the similarities they found them. You can find anything if you look hard enough."

The blonde snorted.

"So what's your surname then?"

"It was Potter."

"Was?"

"I legally was named Harry James Potter. Some… friends of mine helped me legally change it to Haru Lilith Lupin."

"Harry Potter." The blonde frowned. "Sounds familiar."

"Do you know of the magical world?"

"Ah, that's were it's from; Some fucking European country." He nodded. "Blackmail will get you any info. Learned about the magical world years ago. I rarely listen to their fucking drivel anymore. Just heard more then a few babbling about some fucking dark wizard falling recently in Europe."

"Ah, yes, Voldemort. Took some effort but I erased him from the equation."

"That why you're finally meeting with me?"

"Actually I just learned about you less then half a year ago. Things aren't going to be very good in Britain for a while though and I didn't want to be dragged into helping build the government back up. Officially I'm hiding from Voldemort's few left over supporters who want a knife in my back. Unofficially I said screw Britain and ditched them."

The blonde snorted.

"So you came to see me?"

"Wanted to meet you." Harry shrugged. "My only other family is dead. Officially Death Eaters killed them and I tried to valiantly save them. Unofficially I laughed when I heard the report and celebrated. Killed the Death Eaters for show really. They were assholes anyways."

The blonde snorted again.

"Need a fucking place to stay?" He asked.

"You offering?"

The blonde snorted.

"Nah, I already purchased a house. I started planning this 'run to Japan' thing months ago. Found a good house, enrolled in a local school, set up a bank account, covered my trail, changed my name, and got a few people to mislead anyone who tries to find me."

The blonde's lips spread in a grin of appreciation.

"What high school?"

"Deimon or Demon something."

The blonde burst out laughing. He stood, pulling a rifle on his back.

"I'm Yoichi Himura. See you in school tomorrow big brother."

He 'kekeke'd out the door and Harry felt his lips stretch in a grin.

.-.

.-.

"Hey guys." Sena said nervously as he saw the 'hah brothers'.

"Hah." They all grunted shouldering their bags grumpily.

Sena sympathized. Seeing Himura for practice after class could dampen anyone's spirits. Seeing as they were loitering till Himura would yell at them, he headed for the club house doors. He opened it slowly and peered inside, cautious of any gunfire. He found none. For a moment he was struck at how quiet it was. Usually he would hear Himura typing at his computer or on a phone of muttering. He stepped inside and found Himura no where.

His eyes were drawn to the only out of place object in the room. He found himself looking at a teen who appeared eighteen or so and while five six or so, was just as lean as Himura was. Sena, frighteningly enough, found other similarities to Himura. Spiky black hair (the same color of Himura's under the dye if he had listened to Kurita right), the same jaw, slightly pointed ears, almond shaped eyes that were green (though this strangers were a shade more intense than Himura's), and a keen glint in said eyes. The stranger was sitting in a chair his legs crossed, popping a piece of familiar gum while he read a book.

Sena only stared. He didn't even notice when the hah brothers, Yukimaru, and Monta joined him in gaping. Kurita was the one to break the silence as he squeezed in the door.

"E-excuse me." He stuttered. "May I ask what you're doing in the club room?"

Sharp green eyes finally looked up taking them all over. Sena shuddered at the same glint he saw in Himura's eyes in the eyes of this stranger.

"You must be Kurita." The man spoke up.

Sena almost relaxed as he heard the calm tone that was unlike Himura's. Things had been getting too similar to be anything but eerie.

"Yes, may I ask your name?" Kurita brightened, obviously hoping it was a new member or something.

"I'm Lupin Haru." He smiled.

"Were you hoping to join the football club?" Kurita asked grinning

"Out of the way fucking fatty."

And Himura had arrived. The blonde kicked past Kurita and set a box of something on the table, not even glancing at the stranger. The man shrugged at Kurita's question and turned to Himura. Himura tossed him what looked like a wrapped package.

"You got it?" The man brightened.

"Yup. A bit plain if you ask me though." Himura popped a bubble.

The man unwrapped said package and revealed a handgun.

"And I have a permit now too?"

"Yup."

"Great!" the man grinned.

"He's become an arms dealer now." Juumonji muttered.

"Listen up fucking team." Himura barked.

They all straightened automatically.

"Let me introduce you." He grinned.

It was that terrifying grin that sent shudders down you spine and made grown men cry.

"This," He said waving to the man beside him.

Sena absently noted the stranger had gained a grin that matched Himura's almost flawlessly. He fought back a whimper.

"Is my Fucking half brother." Himura grinned so wide it showed all his teeth.

Sena whimpered.

"There's two of them." Yukimaru swallowed behind him.

With the man, Haru, holding the handgun and grinning like Himura they looked eerily like clones.

"Say hello." Himura grinned gleefully.

.-.

Sena didn't know what happened next. All he remembered was blankly getting changed and moving out to the field. Somehow Himura had vanished though and his brother, Lupin, had taken his place.

"Seems I'll be the one drilling you today." Lupin smiled, eerie grin gone. "Himura had an errand to do."

He walked down their line.

"He told me you need lots of motivation and he usually likes to motivate you with bullets and Cerberus."

They all shuddered at the reminder.

"While I do like a simple handgun and a good sniper sometimes, I myself do not like flashy guns."

They almost all sighed in relief.

"And while I like dogs, I'm not a dog person. Instead, I have Hedwig."

They all blinked as a tall snowy owl fluttered to his shoulder.

"An owl." Kuroki snorted.

A sharp cry from the owl made him cringe back.

"Shush Hedwig, he doesn't know any better." Lupin cooed to the owl who ruffled its feathers and nipped his ear. "Let's start some laps then."

They all started hesitantly, defiantly in the brother's cases.

"Hah brother number three." Lupin barked reading from a sheet, "You're too slow."

Kuroki just grumbled. Then gave a scream as a white ball of feathers landed on his head and started clawing.

"I'm running! I'm Running!" He screamed trying to saw the bird away as he bolted forwards.

"It's just a bird Kuroki." Juumonji snorted.

"So birds don't frighten you?" Lupin asked innocently.

Sena knew that tone, nothing good could come of it. He sped ahead knowing this man would be just as bad as Himura. A thunk had him looking back. Juumonji stood gaping, a long thin knife buried only half an inch from his neck in the goal post.

"How about knives." Lupin grinned wildly holding up three more.

They all bolted running.

.-.

.-.

"Stupid Himura," Harry, now Haru, muttered as he slunk down the hallway, "Making me a messenger boy. Can't believe I agreed."

Harry found the room he was looking for and didn't bother knocking on the locked door. Instead he turned slightly then kicked the god damn door down. It swung open with a crash, almost wrenching off the hinges. Haru stepped in and was met by a bunch of shocked stares.

"What the fuck man!" One of the people leapt up, a knife appearing. "You can't just barge into our meeting room.

"Is this the ZokugakuChameleon football team." Harry asked in a bored manner.

"What's it to you bastard?" A man sneered.

Harry sneered right back and when the man cocked his fist back Harry kicked him in the face. The man dropped. Harry didn't even take his hands out of his pocket.

"Which one of you losers in Habarashi Rui?"

A man in the back on a desk stood up, dressed in a white trench coat and dark green dyed hair slicked back.

"What?" He snarled. "You have two seconds before we murderer you."

"Himura sent me." Harry said absently glancing at the man.

He was attractive in a rough punk kind of way. Harry took a good look taking in the face and hair and stance. He liked what he saw.

The magic word appeared to be his brother's name. Almost immediately the whole team was against the wall apologizing for being rude.

"And what does…Himura want?" Rui choked out looking cornered.

Harry almost knew how he felt. Himura was fucking scary. Luckily Harry had faced worse and knew in the end that Himura would never hurt him. Blackmail perhaps but never hurt.

"Wants a practice game this Saturday." Harry smirked. "Said his team needs a confidence boost so you're going to fight them."

"What?" Rui blurted out, vein bulging on his head. "That Bastard."

"Yeah, yeah, fight it out with him." Harry waved a hand at the hissed words.

"Who are you anyways?" Rui snarked. "You aren't on their team."

"Nope." Harry popped his 'p'. "I'm just helping my brother whip them into shape as a favour. I'm Haru by the way."

A dead silence descended the room.

"And who… is your brother?" Rui swallowed.

"Huh? Oh, it's Himura. Bastard's using me as a messenger boy now though. The nerve."

They just stared. Harry turned back to the boss and eyed him again. He gained a sly smirk and sashayed up to the desk. He leaned over it and smiled at the nervous Rui.

"How about a date?"

Rui just spluttered.

"Great! Pick me up at seven handsome."

Then Harry skipped from the room whistling merrily. Maybe it had been worth his time.

.-.

"So you're fucking dating Haru are you." Himura stated in a flippant tone.

Rui sweated bullets across from him. He had his hands stuffed in his pocket to hide the trembling. Haru had left when Musashi had dragged him off. Himura had most likely organized that.

"Um…yeah." Rui squeaked even though the question had been rhetorical.

"Hmmm." Himura hummed, steeping his fingers as he stared at Rui like he was a piece of meat. "You do know that if I hear one peep that Haru is fucking hurt by you, or annoyed with you, you will be murdered in a back alley."

Rui gave a choked whimper.

"On another note I already know that if you don't treat him right he'll stab you with those fucking knives he's so fond of." Himura grinned.

Rui shuddered at the memory of first finding out Haru's obsession with those knives.

"I suppose I could go on a lengthy rant about how you hurt him I would do more then just have you murdered in a back alley but I know that if you hurt him I probably won't have to worry about it because he'll be the one murdering you in the back alley. So get the fuck out of here lizard boy."

Rui fled. Haru was waiting outside the clubhouse and latched on to him as he exited.

"How did your talk with Himura go?" He asked cheerfully winding his arms around Rui's neck.

"It was fine." Rui lied.

"Good! He didn't hurt you at all did he? I want you fully functioning."

Rui shuddered at the lustful look in the teens eyes and it wasn't from fear.

"How about we go for a ride?" Rui leered. "Back to my place."

"I really do enjoy going for…_rides_." Haru purred.

Rui knew even though Himura was watching him like a fox, he was really going to enjoy this little minx.

.-.

The End.

.-.

Half brothers through father. I'm thinking Lily went to Japan at some point and had a wild time with Himura and Harry's father. Wasn't quite in love though, just a wild night. Harry was the result. Reason for black not brown hair. Himura had different mother but also got green eyes.

.-.


	5. Green Eyed Kyuubi

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Harry Potter**

.-.

"Hey Kyuubi! You in here?" Naruto yelled into the dark cage.

"I'm here kit. No need to yell." Came the reply.

A light appeared in the cage and the huge form of the red fox was lit up.

"What do you want kit?" Kyuubi asked with a sigh. "More 'rent'?"

Naruto stayed oddly silent.

"What's the matter kit, fox got your tongue?" Kyuubi smirked, showing off his fangs.

"Why did you attack Konoha?" Naruto asked, face a mask of seriousness.

Kyuubi blink and then lowered his face to gaze at the orange wearing child who looked at him with a determined expression.

"Do you care?"

"Yes!" Naruto said indignant. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't care! So why did you attack? Were you hungry?"

Kyuubi snorted.

"Well, to put misconceptions out of the way I did not attack because I was hungry, nor because it was in my way, nor because I'm evil."

"Then why?" Naruto scowled. "It doesn't make sense."

"I will tell you kit if you give me a promise."

"A promise?" Naruto asked warily.

"When you face that man in Akatsuki, the one with the orange mask, I want to be the one to kill him."

"What?" Naruto asked confused and indignant. "I'm not letting you free!"

Kyuubi sighed.

"Listen, and listen well kit," Kyuubi growled, "I do not hate you. I do not even dislike you. In fact, you are probably one of the few people I could stand."

"What?" Naruto asked, confused at where this conversation had turned.

"I do not hate humans. That's another misconception."

"Then you don't hate Konoha?"

"Oh, I hate Konoha."

"What but you just said-!"

"I didn't hate Konoha before." Kyuubi said. "But after being locked in you I started hating them."

"Because you were trapped in me?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

"I do not begrudge you of that Kit. I hate Konoha because of how they've treated you. You are the one reason Konoha was not destroyed by me and yet they treat you like dirt."

"You hate them…for me?" Naruto gaped.

"Yes kit. I hate them for you. Because you are too kind to hate them. So for their treatment of you I shall hate them for you."

Naruto's brow furrowed. Kyuubi could see a pleased blush light his cheeks though. Kyuubi knew it was because he'd been both honest and had stood up for Naruto in a way.

"So why did you attack?" Naruto asked getting back to the topic.

"I attack because I was forced to."

"Forced too!" Naruto blurted out. "Who the hell could force you to do anything!"

"The Sharingan eyes are one of the most powerful things in this world. And at the time I was faced with them, I had been weak from just having woken from my decades of slumber."

"What? The Uchiha made you attack Konoha!" Naruto gasped. "But why?"

"Not the Uchiha clan specifically." Kyuubi shook his head. "But a man that abandoned the clan. His name was Madara."

Naruto stared for a long minute. Finally he plopped down in the water of his mind and furrowed his brow. Kyuubi stayed silent, watching Naruto with boring red eyes as he waited for the child to sort his thoughts out.

"So it's not you fault and you aren't evil." Naruto finally concluded.

"Correct."

"Why don't you hate me then? I've been holding you back from freedom for fifteen years when you're innocent." Naruto said almost guiltily.

"Kit," Kyuubi smiled, "I have lived thousands of years, a decade in your body does me no harm. It has been interesting and I have enjoyed watching you live your life."

"Will you really die when I die?" Naruto blurted out.

"No. That is just a rumour or a lie, depends on what way you see it. The seal is not powerful enough to keep my soul tied to this body after you die. I will be free when you die."

"So why have you not refused to give me chakra and let me die all those times? You'd be free!" Naruto accused.

"Kit, I do not wish to see you die." Kyuubi said softly, soothingly. "You do not deserve to die young. I _want_ you to see your dream achieved. I want you to grow old and powerful and get married and have children. I want you to live."

Naruto stared at him in a dumb founded way.

"You're saying you …like me?" Naruto asked, a bare whisper.

Kyuubi smiled softly and then sat up.

"Let me show you something kit."

And then Kyuubi gathered his chakra. Naruto took a cautious step back but stopped when he noticed the odd, almost impossible way, that Kyuubi was moulding it. Suddenly he started to shrink. Red fur started to recede and the claws and fangs vanished. Naruto could do naught but gape as the transformation ended and he was left facing a man the same height as him.

Naruto ran blue eyes over the new person and took in the short messy black hair and pale as paper skin and the lean figure. Eyes of green fire peered at him from beneath wild bangs and a smile twisted the man's lips. He walked up to the bars of the cage, and though he was now small enough to slip through he stayed inside and smiled at Naruto.

"Hello Kit." He grinned.

"K-Kyuubi!" Naruto stuttered.

"It is me kit." The man confirmed. "But you may call me Harry."

"Hari?" Naruto blinked.

"It was my name before you humans dubbed me Kyuubi."

"You used to be human?" Naruto gaped.

"Yes, long, long ago. Before ninja were even real."

"B-but how?" Naruto choked out, grasping for clues.

"I was once part of a race known as magic users. And there was a war. To help win the war I learned to change into an animal. A fox to be precise. But I had too much power for it to be just a fox. I became a kitsune, a magical fox able to grow tails that equalled the amount of power I had. I quickly changed to the nine tail. It helped immensely in the battle. But then came the problem. The man I was fighting was in the middle of a ritual when I attacked. It is not a good thing to interrupt a ritual.

"The magical backlash that happened when I interrupted the ritual sent my own power haywire. My own power snatched every other shred of magic in a thousand mile radius and pulled it into me, in essence making it my own power, and there were some powerful magic sources in that range. But my magic was still screwy. In effect I turned into a bomb. And when a man tried to attack me I exploded. My magic was powerful. More powerful then any other being in the world.

"I…When I 'blew up' or when my magic exploded outwards. It destroyed everything. And I mean everything. I am the sole existence for the end of my world. The shock of my magic exploding like that threw me in a comma. But when my magic settled a bit more it acted on its own and protected me. I lay dormant in a cocoon of magic for over five thousand years, buried underneath the earth in a mountain. My magic slowly leaked out and started the world growing again also. When I awoke I thought I was all alone in a new world.

After a while I discovered a small colony of people that had survive the attack. Well not small I guess. I discovered a country called Japan had survived because they were on the other side of the world from me and had retreated behind some of the strongest magical shields in existence. They had started to repopulate the land while I lay dormant. My powers also shifted the world so there was only one remaining landmass and islands. It became what you call the elemental countries now.

And because my magic was still very much present and in everything the remaining people slowly developed what you call chakra. It's a much watered down version of my magic. That's the reason my 'chakra' is so poisonous to you. It's the untamed version of chakra, once called magic. The remaining people named me Kyuubi. I also discovered that amongst the colony of people that survived only eight others had turned into animagus, and because the land was rich in my magic it affected their transformations and they became the other tailed beasts."

Naruto stared at him for over five minutes, giving him a look that said either Hari was clinically insane, or he was.

"So let me get this straight. You used to be a human with funny chakra that allowed you to turn into a fox. Then you were so powerful you blew the world up. Then you were a mountain. Then you woke up and discovered the world had changed and became Kyuubi while you chakra made the other eight bijuu."

"Yes."

"Huh. Not something you hear every day." Naruto blinked.

Harry threw his head back and just laughed. He roared with laughter, trembling and shaking with it for a good ten minutes before reigning himself under control.

"This is why I like you Naruto." Harry gasped. "You never label anything as impossible and you _believe_."

Naruto blushed slightly.

"So you wanted to fight this Madara guy?"

"Yes. He's the orange masked man in Akatsuki."

"But how do I let you out?"

"You're going to trust me?"

"Well you don't seem too bad. And you are innocent. And well I doubt anyone would make up a story like that just to lie."

"You amuse me."

"Well thanks." Naruto huffed. "So how will you get out?"

"We'll sign a contract."

"Like a summoning one?"

"Yes, but it won't be something silly like the kitsune contract. That's another misconception, I am not the lord of foxes. Anyways, the contract will be between you and I. It will basically say you can summon me with a sacrifice of blood and chakra like with the toads. I will be summoned from you with a body constructed of chakra and shall stay released until either of us deem it time to dismiss me."

"So you won't be free forever."

"No. Until you die I will not be completely free, but I will be able to stay out as long as I wish as long as the chakra constructed body is not destroyed."

"Well, let's make the contract then."

.-.

"What is that Naruto?" Jiraya asked peering over Naruto's shoulder at the large blood red scroll in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, it's just something I'm working on." Naruto muttered.

"I don't recognize the symbols." Jiraya said slowly.

"You wouldn't." Naruto muttered. "Hari showed me them. Took forever to learn them and I still don't know half of them. Calls them runes or something."

"Who…who is Hari." Jiraya blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, just a friend."

"So this is just a note to him? Made your own secret code." Jiraya grinned, a bit more relaxed.

It helped that he sensed no chakra in the 'runes' nor was Naruto gathering chakra.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto waved him off.

Jiraya grinned, more at ease now. As he walked off he didn't notice Naruto's fingers spark with blue, pure, magic that could not be sensed like chakra. Nor did he see the runes glow before moving like snakes to make a contract.

.-.

"Hello Naruto." Madara smirked at the blonde.

"Madara." Naruto growled.

"So you do know me?" Madara grinned.

"Stand back guys." Naruto barked at his team. "He's been claimed."

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai, Tsunade, and Jiraya glanced at him then nodded once, leaping back but ready to fight.

"Oh, so you've already claimed me as an opponent." Madara smirked. "Don't I feel honoured."

Behind the mad man, the rest of Akatsuki (Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Pein, and Konan). To the west was Konoha, standing tall and proud and waiting, walls lined with ninja ready to face the advancing Akatsuki that Naruto and co. had cut off.

"Oh, no I haven't claimed you as an opponent." Naruto denied with a grin.

"So you intend to surrender?" Madara raised a brow.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I have a friend who _really_ wants to see you."

Madara raised a brow in a haughty manner.

"Who is he then? Not one of those weaklings behind you I hope."

Naruto whipped out a scroll that Jiraya in the background found very familiar. Whipping it open he showed everyone that it was covered in oddly designed runes. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared a long line of blood across the scroll. The runes started to glow an ominous red. Naruto's chakra had started flaring wildly as if being siphoned off into something else.

"Oh no, not them." Naruto grinned. "Maybe you remember him from seventeen years ago or so? You know, about two hundred feet tall and bloody red with nine tails."

At his words everyone froze. Fear suddenly filled many minds.

"Naruto!" Jiraya yelled. "Stop!"

"Too late Ero-sennin!" Naruto laughed wildly.

And it was too late. There was a huge eruption of smoke that had everyone leaping back as far as they could. As a gust of wind blew the grey smoke away they were all met with a sight that had their blood run cold.

The Kyuubi in all it's nine-tail glory stood above them, Naruto on his head and glowing red eyes resting on them, sharp fangs bared in a grin.

"Hello Madara." The Kyuubi chuckled, voice hoarse and heart stopping.

Madara stared at the Kyuubi with a stunned look.

"The seal-" he began.

"We navigated around with a contract." Kyuubi said in a bored tone. "But back to business. Remember the night you trapped me in a Genjutsu? Well I'm not as weak as I was that night and I really owe you for that."

"Have fun Kyuubi." Naruto grinned leaping back to his group that stood petrified behind the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, what have you done?" Jiraya asked in a flat tone devoid of hope.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Naruto waved a hand. "Kyuubi's not going to attack us. He's got a bone to pick with Madara."

"He'll destroy Konoha while he's at it!" Sakura screamed.

"Not likely." Naruto waved a hand. "He promised he wouldn't."

"And you trusted him?" Sasuke asked with disbelief. "I take it back, you aren't stupid, you're mentally unstable."

"It'll be fine." Naruto dismissed. "Hey Kyuubi! Be careful of Konoha!"

"Of course Kit, wouldn't want to destroy your precious village."

"Good. Now could you size down, you're making my friends nervous."

Kyuubi gave a sigh and then to the shock of all started to shrink and change until a lean figure no taller then five foot seven stood across from Madara, looking as harmless as a spoiled Daimyo's son in robes of rich black and green.

And then he pounced, and everyone rethought their opinions on how weak he looked as he attacked Madara with a speed none could hope to match and a brutality none would want to match.

.-.

"So you're the fearsome Kyuubi." Kakashi eye smiled. "You're rather short."

Harry's eye twitched violently and he wordlessly snarled at the man. Kakashi took a step back, hands up in surrender. Everyone else twitched towards their weapons. Harry noted that they were all in positions ready to defend or attack and were a good distance away. On guard. Naruto was the only one who appeared at ease.

"Just stating." He muttered.

"How are you human?" Tsunade asked as respectfully as she could.

Harry eyed her a long moment. He liked the blonde seeing as how she took care of Naruto. It was the only reason he was waiting patiently as these people eyed him like a rabid dog. They had all taken care of Naruto and for that he tolerated their hostility.

"I can answer that!" Naruto piped up happily. "He was once a human with weird chakra, then turned into a fox, then he exploded the world, then he was a mountain, then he made the other bijuu and then he got trapped in me."

Everyone stared at the blonde.

"Those are just the main points." Harry reminded. "Doesn't matter anyways."

Tsunade coughed awkwardly.

"What are your intentions towards Konohagakure?" She asked in her leader tone.

"Well," Harry hummed, "First I plan to hunt down everyone who was ever rude or mean to Naruto and make them grovel at his feet. Then I'm going to track down all those who hurt him and put them under some heavy torture. And then' I'm finding all the orphanage caretakers who kicked him out and rip them limb from limb. Then I guess I'll just stay with Naruto and keep and eye on him."

"You'd do that for me?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Um... thanks, but you don't have too." He blushed.

Everyone just stared a bit weirded out that Naruto took that as a compliment and a bit worried about whether Kyuubi was serious.

"What do you mean by keep an eye on him?" Sakura asked.

"Well he's always getting in trouble." Harry shrugged. "I'll make sure he stays alive long enough to die of old age."

Everyone looked to Tsunade.

"Well, as long as he promises no harm on Konoha I think it's a good idea."

"You just want a guard for Naruto." Sasuke muttered.

She shot him a glare.

"What do we tell the villagers?" Naruto piped up. "I'm pretty sure they saw the two hundred foot fox."

"Tell them I sealed it again." Jiraya said. "Say that the Akatsuki almost got him out of you but I saved the day."

"It will work." Harry agreed. "And if they have a problem, you come to me."

Naruto grinned at him. Harry draped himself over the boy's shoulders, resting his chin on the boy's right shoulder as he leaned against him, bored.

"So you won't attack?" Sakura asked nervously.

"No." Harry said blandly.

Then Harry turned to look at the silent member of the group.

"And if you tell Danzo about me I will rip your tongue out."

Harry glared for extra measure. Sai flinched.

"Let's head back then." Tsunade ordered. "Sakura you and Sasuke gather the dead for autopsy. Jiraya you escort the prisoners until we get this worked out."

She was of course referring to the corpses of the Akatsuki members and the still alive members who consisted of Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara.

"Why did you leave them alive?" Tsunade asked as her men got to work.

"Itachi is innocent." Harry said easily. "And Kisame will follow him. The blonde was forced to join Akatsuki so I think he will jump at the chance to join Konoha."

"Ah." Tsunade frowned.

Naruto and Harry were left standing with Kakashi seconds later.

"You killed my sensei." Kakashi said evenly, looking at him. "And my team-mate Rin."

"I apologize for that." Harry said simply. "I had no control over those actions. I offer you a gift in return. What do you desire for?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"All I want is dead."

Harry eyed the man as he walked away.

"You shall help me think up a gift for him." he told Naruto. "Something to show my apology."

"Okay." Naruto said easily. "What are you actually going to do now?"

"I'm following you kit. You will keep me interested and I spoke the truth when I wish to see you die of old age and not a silly battle."

Naruto smiled at him slightly.

"I'd better show you my place then."

.-.

The End.

.-.


	6. New Crew Member

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or One Piece**

.-.

Zoro yawned as he ducked under a low tree branch. They had landed on another island and had to wait for the log to reset. By Nami's calculations that would be twenty four hours. Zoro pushed through another set of leaves and continued his way through the jungle. The only thing odd about this island, so far, was the various colored plants. They were such a wide range of colors Zoro wouldn't be surprised if every color known to man was somewhere hidden in this forest.

A huge silver fly trap snapped at him but he dodged with a lazy jump and continued on. Nami would still be on the ship at this time, puzzling over something while Ussop would be running around on board, to much of a coward to enter the forest, and the damn cook would have already headed off to find some food to cook up. Luffy had run off over an hour ago, once again yelling of exploring.

He pushed past a large purple plant and suddenly, he wasn't in the forest anymore. Suddenly he was in a clearing that held a small house painted reds with a fire out front. A house itself wasn't odd, but this house in this setting was. The house was a small townhouse with a windowsill garden and white trim around the edges even. He could even see curtains inside the windows. In a the middle of a forest in the middle of the grand line, this was not normal.

Zoro twitched once and turned to the fire. At the fire sat Luffy, eating a chunk of meat like it was the best thing in the world, on a log. Across from him sat another person, hands folded politely from where they sat on another log.

"Oh! Hey Zoro!"

Zoro cautiously waved back at the excited captain but kept his eyes glued on the figure across, hand lingering on his swords.

The man, for it was male, looked to be about twenty or so, no older, but could be younger. He had black hair that looked untamed and reached down past his shoulders. If Zoro was seeing correctly he had some beads tied in the front locks to weigh them down away from his eyes. The man was dressed in what looked like loose fitting pants tucked into tall leather boots and a long button up shirt under a similar leather vest.

The man turned to look at him and Zoro was met with pale skin, delicate features, and the greenest eyes he had ever seen hidden behind small silver glasses frames. He looked harmless, but Zoro had learned not to make such assumptions on appearance. He scanned for weapons and only saw a short curved knife no longer then a foot in a half at his waist with a plain hilt wrapped in leather. The man smiled under his scrutiny and waved a hand, inviting him to sit on the bench beside Luffy across from him. Zoro didn't move.

"What are you eating Luffy?" Zoro asked instead.

"Huh? Oh! It's great! Hari gave it to me!" Luffy beamed, cheeks full of meat.

"You Idiot!" Zoro roared, annoyed. "You don't just eat stuff strangers give you!"

"But Zorooooo! I was hungry and Hari is a great person!"

Zoro twitched but refused to get into another stupid argument.

"I could hear you yelling from the other side of the island Captain."

And the damn cook had arrived. Sanji strode into the clearing like nothing was odd or out of place smoking on a cigarette. Zoro noted that he was a bit tense though, ready to fight if need be.

"Oh yeah, Hari this is Sanji the cook and Zoro my first mate!" Luffy grinned at the man.

"Pleased to meet you." Hari said politely smiling at both of them warmly.

They both twitched at the manners and such. It only made him more suspicious. And if he really was so polite even living out here he was weird. Either way he was suspicious.

"How long have you lived here?" Sanji questioned.

"About two years or so." Hari smiled.

"Yeah! Hari said he got in an accident at his home and there was a bang! And suddenly he was falling into this forest." Luffy said excitedly. "Hari's a magician!"

Sanji rolled his eyes and Zoro scowled.

"Show them you trick Hari!" Luffy grinned.

Hari chuckled but obeyed. He reached next to the fire and pulled a log free from the small pile.

"See the log?" Hari grinned.

"Yes." Sanji sighed.

"Are you sure it's a log?"

"Yes." Sanji rolled his eyes.

Hari smirked and tossed it at them. Zoro got ready to side step the weak throw when suddenly the log…shifted. In midair it rippled and turned into a large snarling cat with huge fangs.

"Oh Shit!" Sanji yelped as the cat landed almost on top of him.

Luckily the cook dodged and danced back as the cat went after her. Zoro drew his sword and went after the man. He was just in reach when suddenly the man vanished. And then Zoro was flying back, his chest sore. He realized the man had moved to fast for him to see. Zoro hit the ground, digging a path behind him and groaned. The man was standing where Zoro had been and he had drawn his knife.

Hari grinned at him, twirling the knife effortlessly. Zoro took the challenge and rose, drawing his other two swords. Time to take this seriously. He attacked again and was more then a little surprised when the man blocked his attacks and dodged the rest.

Sanji was still yelling behind them, the cat chasing him around the clearing, too nimble to be hit by his kicks.

Zoro lunged forwards at Hari only to be faced with his speed again. The man ducked under his attack and then stood, right inside his guard and less then an inch away. Zoro froze knowing he was beat and perhaps even dead. Hari grinned.

A loud cry informed Zoro that the cat had been dealt with.

"Good job!" Luffy crowed as if his first mate was not about to die via the short man, who he had realized really was short compared to Zoro being around fix six or so. "So have ya considered my offer!"

"What offer?" Sanji growled.

"I asked him to be a crew member after he beat me too!" Luffy laughed happily.

"What?" Sanji barked. "His cat almost killed me!"

"Sure it was a cat? Not a log?" Hari grinned.

And Sanji spun and started cursing as he realized there was no cat corpse but a broken log no larger then his arm.

"Nice trick." Zoro grunted around the sword hilt in his teeth. "Illusion?"

"It's magic." Hari grinned. "And you know what Luffy, I think I will join your crew."

"Whoo! I got a new pirate crew member!"

"Just like that?" Zoro growled, not at all amused with the man less then an inch away, knife still pointed at his stomach.

"Well I've been getting bored here." The man shrugged.

Then his eyes twinkled slightly and Zoro wanted nothing more then to lean back.

"Drop the swords."

Zoro winced but did so. They all clattered to the ground. He had hoped the one in his mouth would have cut the man so close to him but it didn't sadly enough.

"Besides," The man continued, "Luffy seems like a good kid."

"So that's it. He asks and you agree?" Zoro snorted.

"As I said, I've been bored. And I think you guys will be fun to hang out with. Perhaps in more then one way."

Zoro blushed slightly, not helping himself, as the man eyed him up and down with a leer. Before he could say a word the man had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him down into a passionate kiss. Zoro could do nothing more then squeak. Sanji and Luffy roared in the back ground, Luffy roaring with laughter, and Sanji yelling about his eyes burning.

When the man pulled back Zoro lashed out but Hari danced out of reach with ease.

"Ha ha!" Hari laughed. "What a spitfire! I think I'll enjoy this adventure! Hey, Captain Luffy!"

"Yeah Hari!" Luffy giggled.

"Mind if I pursue a romantic entanglement with your first mate?'

"Ha! Go ahead, but be careful! Zoro's really shy!"

Zoro howled with fury and leapt at the both of them, swords drawn. Luffy laughed and bolted back to the ship, Hari beside him grinning like a loon.

"You have everything?" Luffy asked as they ran from the irate swordsman.

"Yup! Now let's hurry before he cuts us up!" Hari laughed. "I'm really going to have fun with him on this trip!"

.-.

_The End_

**Author Note: **

Kind of short and doesn't explain much but it popped into my head.

.-.


	7. Hell Cat

Agon stalked down the road, angry. Some street punk trash thought he was all high and mighty and had sent out a challenge to Agon very vocally. The trash would get it Agon would make sure. No one challenged him. If they did they rarely stayed out of the hospital long enough to even mention his name again.

He noted the trash around him quickly moved out of the way of his obvious anger as he strode down the darkening street. At least the street punk trash had had the manners to pick the fight in a back alley away from prying police eyes. He turned down an alley way and quickly stalked down the empty area before turning a corner.

What faced him around the corner, surprisingly enough, was not an ambush or a surprise attack. Agon would have been insulted if he hadn't noticed the reason. Seven men aging from eighteen to twenty five were faced away from him watching as the obvious leader cornered a person. Agon scowled harshly seeing as they hadn't even noticed him. They issued a challenge and then didn't have the grace to actually pay attention to him?

They were going down. Hard and bloodily.

He would have attacked outright but he found himself glancing at the teen they had cornered first. Usually he wouldn't care, but this teen had all the features he liked in a date. Lean body, small, almost delicate looking with shapely legs. He could also note wild dark hair and the Deimon school uniform.

Agon _almost_ felt sorry for all the trash. The boy, for it was male, looked about Himura's age. Himura may have acted like a demon and didn't show a lick of care for his classmates but that didn't mean that if someone messed with them he wouldn't retaliate. Deimon was seen as Himura's playground. And no one messed with his things.

Agon relaxed slightly and leaned back a moment to take in the trash teen getting harassed. He looked the trash over enjoying the sight. The teen was exactly how he liked them and he even looked defiant surrounded by seven pieces of worse trash. Contrary to rumours Agon wasn't homophobic. In fact he didn't really care if his date was a girl or guy. He liked them all lean and shapely but boys could be shapely too. He just didn't sleep with guys as often.

He straightened and got ready to grab the trash closest to him and give him a beating. Perhaps saving the other trash could get him some brownie points and a date.

Before he could so much as reach his arm out, the trash he had been admiring struck out. Agon was faintly surprised to see the trash leader hit the ground hard, screaming in pain. The teen sneered at the fallen body and Agon found himself admiring intense green eyes. They were a shade of green he had never seen before and almost looked like green flames. The other six members of the trash gang leapt to their leader's support and rushed the man.

Agon watched with keen eyes. The teen fought like a wild cat. He struck hard and fast and in the most vulnerable place. When cornered he forwent all the training he'd obviously had and just struck out wildly. The trash was dropping left and right.

When the last body struck the ground the teen idly wiped his hands on his shirt smearing some drops of blood.

"Touch me again and I'll fucking rip your balls off you mother-fucking bastard." The wild cat hissed at the whimpering leader.

Agon idly thought he had quite a mouth on him and that Agon could it to much better use then having it direct insults at trash. Green eyes flickered up to him.

"What do you want?" The wild cat asked in a haughty tone.

Agon slipped into his charming innocent persona. He smiled kindly and stepped forwards, pushing his glasses up to his hair.

"How about a date kitten?" He grinned leaning closer.

The boy blinked at him once.

"No, asshole."

Then he stepped around him and sauntered off. Agon sneered at his back, upset at being brushed off and rejected. He heard a groan and noted most of the trash gang was stumbling to their feet.

"Seems he showed you trash some mercy. But I'm pissed off right now with your stupid challenge."

He turned to the trash gang grinning as he cracked his neck. He'd make sure they all enjoyed a long visit in the hospital.

.-.

.-.

"Hey Kitten."

Harry nearly kicked the annoying man. Sadly he dodged.

"What are you doing here asshole?" he hissed.

"Can't I come visit you?" The man asked charmingly.

"No. Get Lost."

"Don't be like that. How about a date tonight?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Harry smothered a sigh.

"I'm busy." He said simply.

"So you aren't not interested, just busy."

"Look here Kongo," Harry growled, "I'm not going on a date with you.'

Agon stayed silent a long moment and Harry gave a sigh hoping he had given in for the day. Suddenly he was picked up like a sack of potatoes and thrown over the boy's shoulder.

"You bastard! Put me down!" Harry hissed hitting the man's back.

"Not happening Kitten. I'm taking you out for dinner."

Harry soon found himself sitting at a restaurant table food being ordered. He sighed, and glanced about. They were in the back and he didn't really want to cause a scene escaping. He sighed again and decided he might as well take the free food, and allowed Agon the chat at him.

.-.

"I heard you were messing with one of my people fucking dreads."

Agon snorted at Himura. Himura just stared at him, popping sugarless gum.

"So?"

"I don't like it when you mess with my people Agon." Himura said. "Because they're _mine_."

"Chill out trash." Agon dismissed easily. "Just dating him. Not going to rough him up or anything."

"Dating? Don't mock me fucking dreads. Why haven't you just got in his pants and ditched him?"

"The Hell Cat is to smart for that." Agon snorted. "He knows what I want and he's fighting. I'm wearing him down though."

"Potter Harry isn't a person who wears down easily fucking dreads."

"Huh? Isn't that a foreign name?"

"You didn't even know his name?" Himura cackled.

Agon glared at him.

"I knew Hari's name, just not the family name trash."

Himura snorted and pulled free his Devil's Notebook. Flipping the pages he came to the entry he wanted.

"Potter Harry. Moved here less then six months ago from Britain. Gotten in ten street fights, won all of them. Sent three men to the hospital. He has high friends. Friends high enough to shut the parents of the three guys up and to get him here while erasing all paper tracks."

Agon nodded to the info, not showing anything as he listened.

"Seems my Hell Cat gets more and more interesting.

"The men he put in the hospital were ones who hit on him. Better be careful fucking dreads." Himura cackled walking off.

Agon glared after the blonde then turned and headed off to search for his kitten.

.-.

"So Kitten," Agon grinned, "How about we retire to my place?"

Hari turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Perhaps if you're good Agon."

Agon gaped as his kitten turned and continued his dinner. He'd been trying to get the boy back to his house for weeks now and he had just agreed? Agon somehow felt a bit mocked.

"Hey! Agon!"

He growled at the call recognizing Ikkyu's voice. Just great. The whole team was out for dinner after practice. Knowing them they'd all crowd around his table to join him and he'd never escape with his kitten just after his kitten had practically agreed to a sex filled night!

"Who is your friend Agon?" Unsui asked as he sat next to Agon, the rest of the team plopping down around them and at a nearby table.

"Kitten this is my trash brother." Agon growled annoyed. "Trash brother this is Kitten."

"Hari," Hari introduced himself. "Nice to finally meet you Unsui."

"Kitten?" Ikkyu laughed.

"Agon's ridiculous nickname for me." Hari shrugged.

"Nickname?" Unsui raised a brow at Agon.

"He's my date." Agon barked at his brother.

"A date? I didn't know you were gay!" Ikkyu yelped drawing most attention to him.

"I'm bi trash." Agon snarled.

"Now, now Agon." Hari smirked. "Remember, you have to be good."

Well shit. Kitten obviously saw them coming and knew this was going to happen. Now he was using it against Agon. Agon clenched his fists and grit his teeth. He just had to bare them long enough to eat and pay and get out. Then he'd have a wild night alone with his kitten.

Ikkyu really started to try his very limited patience though as he started to ramble. Unsui wasn't helping with all that smirking either. And Kitten was most definitely not helping as he ran a foot up Agon's leg.

.-.

.-.

Harry hummed softly to himself as he walked down the street with Agon. Agon growled beside him, knuckles still bloody from where he had punched the table as his patience snapped.

"You really need to learn patience." Harry said. "Or at least learn how to tune people out."

"Not my fault my trash team-mates are so fucking loud." Agon snarled.

Harry chuckled. Agon snarled at him and Harry just grinned wider. He had to admit Agon had grown on him. The man was rude, and rough, and threatening, and possessive, and commanding but the bastard had grown on him all the same. Now if he would just drop the infernal nickname. But other then that Harry found himself enjoying the man's company and the man's attitude at most times. He liked having to fight against the teen's similar attitude and clashing over everything. It made their…_relationship_ much more fun.

They were always fighting for dominance, though Harry knew he would be the one to submit in the end. Just as Harry knew they were not in a real relationship. He had caught Agon dating people on the side, tired and annoyed at Harry's resistance to his charms. And Harry knew that once Agon got what he wanted, which was sex, he would no longer court Harry, as odd as the courting was. Harry would most likely be seen as a sex buddy after that.

Harry wasn't really upset. He'd known all along what Agon had wanted, and that was not a romantic relationship. And that was fine with Harry because he didn't want one either.

"So, back to your place?" Harry said nonchalantly.

Agon stopped dead. Harry raised a brow at him and kept walking.

"The deal-"

"Was fun." Harry smirked. "Watching you try to be good while they nattered on was most amusing. Now are you coming?"

Agon smirked and picked him up once again tossing him on his shoulder.

"We're doing things my way though Kitten."

Harry snorted knowing he would be sore in the morning but trembling slightly in anticipation anyways.

.-.

The End

.-.


	8. Red

The first thing he remembered was red. A brilliant fire red. Accompanying it was a sense of hollowness. Like his beating heart had been ripped out and thrown away and taken all his emotions with it. He felt no happiness, no sadness, just a lingering emptiness that he could only think had been with him for a very long time. It all came with the brilliant color of red that tickled the edge of his memories.

He contemplated this all for one long moment when he awakened, before he finally sat up, pushing his face away from the cold surface he laid on. His skin, from what he could see was paper white like he had no blood in his veins and had never seen the sun. Looking at his long fingers he contemplated himself for a long moment. He wondered where he was, who he was, what he was. He couldn't remember much. There were a few faces, blurry and just out of reach, but no emotions. Memories were but dream fish just beneath the waves of his mind.

Ulquiorra finally looked up and found a man looking down at him with a smug smirk. The man was tall with slicked back hair and sharp brown eyes. He radiated power and stood in only white amidst a white hall.

"Welcome Ulquiorra." The man smirked. "Welcome to the Espada. And congratulations on awakening as an Arrancar."

Ulquiorra stared at the man for a long few moments. The first thing he found himself looking for was red. He found none. Surprisingly he looked for silver hair and an old face second. He did not find it. And finally he looked for burning red eyes. None. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Will you accept me as your Lord?"

Ulquiorra blanked for a second and all he could hear was a hissing tone and a kind grandfatherly one overlapped. He thought of red again. He looked back at the brunette. The man appeared amused.

"Yes." Ulquiorra answered blankly.

"Good. I am Aizen."

"Yes Lord Aizen."

The memory of hissing and red eyes and white skulls and a black snake flash through his mind. He pushed it away and looked into sharp brown eyes. He wondered why he hated those eyes already.

.-.

The woman was crying again. Sobbing softly into her arms beneath the window of her cell/room. She was quiet enough he shouldn't have cared but he still frowned all the same. He glanced out the tall window at the forever moon and then back at the woman. Red hair spilled over her shoulders and made a curtain about her face. The color drew him like honey did flies. He could not stop himself from gently pushing it back and hooking it behind her ear.

She started at the gentle motion and flinched at his hollow face. He did not let it affect him. He _had_ kidnapped her of course. And her opinion meant nothing to him.

"Don't cry." He said.

She stared at him with wide eyes a soft honey brown in color. He hated them as much as he hated Aizen's. But he loved them also. It's that odd relationship. He could not stand to look at them so he looked at her hair instead. It was the color of red that always filled his mind. Well not quite. It was slightly different for some reason. But it was red all the same.

He reached out and ran long fingers through her hair. It was soft. Soft and Red. Somewhere in his memories he heard a happy, love filled laugh. Ulquiorra could not help but believe it was his. But never before had he laughed and certainly not like that. He pulled his hands from her hair.

"Has it always been red?" He asked.

She started again and then blushed.

"Yes." She said quickly.

"Oh." He said for lack of anything else.

"Do…do you like it?" She asked hesitantly as if trying to find something, anything to talk about.

"Yes. It is red." He stated. "I like red."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He answered simply.

He stood suddenly and turned striding back to the door.

"Rest. Aizen Wishes to see you in the morning."

.-.

Ulquiorra watched as the red headed girl trembled, shivers wracking her body as she hugged herself. Her hair had once again made a curtain about her face. He could feel her sorrow and fear from where he stood five feet away. He supposed it had something to do with healing Grimmjow and then watching the brute kill his 'replacement'.

He did not understand why she was so upset though. Perhaps because she had this heart he had heard about? He supposed that he had one also considering he was built so much like a human, but if emotion came from this heart then his was obviously broken or missing.

"Do not fear." He spoke up. "You will not be killed. You are too useful."

She started again. She did that a lot he noted.

"I don't care." She whispered. "But my friends…what if he does that to my friends?"

Ulquiorra had no answer and just watched her tremble. Finally he pulled her close to him and wound his arms around her. She stopped trembling to stiffen instead. He stroked her hair softly as one would a pet and enjoyed the bright color of Red. She calmed under his ministrations. Soon she looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

"I like your eyes." She said childishly.

He wondered if her defence was to change the subject to something, anything insignificant, to forget her fear.

"They're my Mother's eyes." He said without thinking.

Her eyes widened.

"You remember your mother? From when you were human?"

"No." He finally answered. "I must be mistaken."

.-.

"Your saviour is here." Ulquiorra said as he felt the Ryoka's reiatsu spike.

"Ichigo!" She blurted out.

He couldn't help but notice that her voice bloomed with hope. Her voice changed with such emotion; changing it from a soft spoken thing to a brilliant sound filled with happiness. He was struck with a pang in his chest. Dulled nails dug into his outfit above his heart at the pang. He wondered why this pain felt so familiar.

"Yes." He intoned. "He is here to save you."

The smile that appeared on her face was so beautiful. It was open and happy and wonderful. He could only stare at it. She ran to the window, pulling herself up on the edge to peer into the endless sands.

"He's already in the building." Ulquiorra said, stepping under her should she fall.

She already knew he was under her so she let the edge go and dropped into his arms. He steadied her.

"He came for me." She choked, eyes filled with tears.

He frowned and wiped the droplets away.

"You are happy. Yet you cry?" He asked.

"They're happy tears." She smiled.

Ulquiorra frowned in confusion. Abruptly he let her go and stepped for the door.

"Where are you going?" She blurted out.

He paused and glanced back at him.

"To kill him obviously. My orders are to keep you here and destroy him."

Her expression flared with fear and anger and sorrow. He didn't know if it was all aimed at him but he felt the pang again. He looked away from her accusing brown eyes and left her locked behind.

"Stay here Ginny, it's not safe out there." He whispered, voice overlapped with a memory.

.-.

"He rescued you."

Orihime spun, eyes wide at the sound of his voice, hands already aiming an attack at him. Said attack spluttered as her emotions at his appearance flared. Amidst the fake town where battles raged their small area was empty but for them. She looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to make the first move. A mistake of course, but he would not use it against her. She was only human after all.

"He did." She said strongly, chin held high. "Are you here to kill me now?"

"…No." He shook his head. "No."

"Then why are you here? There are many other battles that should interest someone with your power."

He stepped closer. Though her hands did not lower she did not attack. When he was within arms reach he reached out and twisted a lock of brilliant red hair.

"I love your hair." He breathed, eyes filled with the color red.

Not the bloody red of burning evil eyes, but the soft flame red that reminded him so much of life.

"Because it's red?" She asked softly. "Why do you like the color of red?"

"Not any red." He shook his head. "Only your red."

"Why?"

"I…" He paused. "I don't know. Somewhere in my mind I see great battles. Then I see red hair. I love the red hair. Or maybe the person it belongs to. But I guess it is not returned. All I see is smug brown eyes and wild red hair and green death. I think she wanted my money."

Orihime gaped at him in shock.

"How could she?" She whispered. "No one deserves that."

He closed his eyes and brought the lock in his fingers to his lips, gently kissing them. The way she gasped again told him she was surprised but not unwelcoming.

"I love your hair." He repeated.

"Because it's like hers?"

She sounds almost hurt now.

"No." He blinked, opening eyes to peer into her own honey depths. "No. I love your hair because it's different then hers. Hers was so red, like blood. Yours…yours is beautiful. Like the heart. You have a heart right?"

"Of course." She said softly.

"I don't think I do." He admitted.

Her arms had dropped from attack position finally. They hesitantly reach up, hands resting on his cheeks and thumbs tracing his green tears.

"Everyone has one." She said.

"If I had one," He said softly, "I would give it to you."

Her breath hitched and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ulquiorra."

"It's Harry I think." He said pressing his forehead against hers. "Harry."

"Harry." She repeated.

He liked how his name sounded on her lips. It sounded sweet. It sounded loved. He had always wanted to be loved.

"Would you accept my heart?" He asked. "I don't think I have much of one. And it must be very black and very small but I'd still like you to have it."

"Ulquiorra. Harry." She repeated.

He pressed a hand against her chest and felt her own heart beat beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the rhythm.

"I think," She said so softly he barely heard.

He opened brilliant green eyes to see hers gazing at him so tenderly.

"I think I would love to have your heart."

He felt his lips twitch into what one would call a smile. It wasn't very large but it was there. He felt something in his chest flutter. Maybe happiness?

He grabbed her suddenly and leapt into the air, dodging a blow that rent the earth and sent out shockwaves.

"I come looking for you and find you cuddling up with the human girl." Gin tsked.

Ulquiorra-Harry knew he could not beat the traitor. He was strong but never that strong. So he did the next best thing. He ran like Satan was on his heels. Orihime squeaked in fear and surprised and he held her tighter, tucking her head against his shoulder. He flipped over a strike of the man's sword and drew his sword.

"Infiltrate, _Asesino."_

His Resurrección wings lifted him high into the air, Orihime clutched protectively in his arms. He dived out of the way of a slash of a suddenly elongated sword and flapped his wings. He could sense a group of strong shinigami to the north. Orihime would be safe with them. He hissed with pain as the blade sliced his leg. That wasn't needed as much for flying though so he ignored the dropping blood and pulsing pain and instead flew higher.

Another slash cut him across the side as Gin appeared a few feet away. He ignored the wound. Orihime shouted something and her attack flew at Gin making the man quickly duck out of the way giving them precious seconds. Ulquiorra-Harry saw where the medical tent and the few shinigami were under protections lock onto them. Firing a last cero at Gin he folded his wings and dropped like a stone. Orihime screamed and clutched at him.

Red hair clouded his vision even as a deep pain pierced his chest. He felt his vision blur and focused wholly on red hair. Brown eyes peered up at him with fear and concern and trust. He looked at her and then pressed his lips to hers in what could only be called a chaste kiss. She kissed back clumsily but kissed back none the less. He enjoyed it for brief seconds before he pulled away and flared his wings out. They caught just in time and he landed on the ground gently.

The Shinigami had already surrounded him, looking in disbelief. The captain lady was firing off a kido at Gin who took it as his cue to get away from one of the most guarded areas and jump back into battle. Orihime hugged him, the only thing keeping up as his body sagged against her.

"Hold on." She said frantically. "Unohana-san! Unohana-san!"

The lady came hurrying over, face set in calm. She crouched next to him, Orihime kneeling as he fully collapsed. He ignored the healer and reached up, grasping Orihime's red hair gently. He kissed it gently.

"I think…" He whispered.

She had tears on her cheeks. Why was she crying? She was safe.

"I think I love you." He breathed, a smile on his lips for the second time since his first death.

"Ulquiorra. Harry." She sobbed leaning over him, red hair making a curtain about them.

"I love you." He repeated.

Why did those words lift him so? Send flutters through his chest and make what he believed his heart to seize.

"I love you. I _love_ you."

"I love you too." She sobbed, gripping at him like he was going to leave her.

She pressed another clumsily kiss to his lips. It tasted of tears. He didn't care.

"I'm sorry." The healer woman said simply as she stood. "His heart was pierced."

"So I have one?" Ulquiorra-Harry asked curiously.

The woman appeared bemused.

"Yes." She finally said.

Then she stepped back to give them some time or such. Ulquiorra-Harry didn't care. His vision tunnelled on Orihime.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

She was crying still.

"You're dieing." She sobbed.

"That's nothing to be sad about." He informed her.

"Yes it is!" She screamed. "I will miss you."

"I'll find you again." He whispered. "Because I love you. Only you."

He grasped the locks of red and kissed them again as he laid his head on her lap. They were such a beautiful brilliant red. Red like life. Red like his heart was supposed to be. It was the red that made his heart flutter and his memories quiet. It was a red that consumed him.

The last thing Ulquiorra-Harry remembered was red.

.-.

The End.

.-.


	9. Club Night

I Do Not own Harry Potter or Scott Pilgrim Vs The World (The Movie or the Books)

.-.

Wallace hummed to himself as he let his eyes roam over the semi-crowded club. People were on the dance floor, dancing and grinding, and half making out in many cases. The people at the bar were all lively and chatty and talking up storms, the whole place filling with the sound of mumbled words and music. Wallace sipped his drink and tried to find a target….victim….date. Yes, date. Let's go with that one.

Not many people were alone, even in a gay bar, and the few that were, well, Wallace did have standards. He ran his eyes over all the people that had a single air around them or sat alone. First thing he looked for was dark hair. Half the people he saw had it. So he looked for the next feature, slender. He liked them lean, not overly muscle-y and not skinny as a pole. Finding his numbers narrowed down, but not all that much he looked for the third and final feature; Glasses. He was a sucker for a man in glasses.

This narrowed his choices down to two people. Putting on his most charming smile he headed for the first person, and abruptly turned around as he realized that the guy was actually a girl and was now making out with her girlfriend. That left one last person. Said person was sitting at the bar counter, nursing a half full cup of some sort of fruity drink.

Wallace stepped through the crowd easily, eyes locked on his ….date, or what would be his date in a few minutes. Reaching the man he glared at the man in the next seat until he hastily shuffled a few stools over Sitting beside the man, who had yet to notice him he reordered a new drink.

"Could I interest you in a fuller drink?" Wallace asked the man charmingly.

The man finally blinked and turned to face him slightly. And Wallace fell in love. He had the greenest eyes hiding behind pretty wire frame glasses. He was beautiful.

"Oh! Um…thanks, but I'm good with this one for now." The man said.

Wallace felt his smile widen at the sound of a British accent. Most people were suckers for any kind of accent and Wallace was no exception.

"Suit yourself." Wallace smiled, "So what are you doing here by yourself?"

The man blushed lightly, dusting the skin across his pale nose with pink. Wallace found it looked adorable.

"Well I was looking to relax." The man shrugged, "But now I'm kind of bored."

"Really? Well, I'm Wallace."

"Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"You to, Wallace."

"So are you on vacation?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a bit of travelling. Graduated two years past form a boarding school and decided I wanted to get out more."

At least Wallace knew he was legal now. The man had features that said he was young.

"So how did you end up in a place like Toronto, Canada?"

The man shrugged with a slight smile and drank the rest of his drink.

"Just wanted to visit every where I could." He said. "And I'm kind of trying to avoid a freak, stalking ex-girlfriend of mine. Just trying to get a way."

Wallace was struck with a sense of deja-vu. 'Now where have I heard this before. Oh that's right. Scott's girlfriend.'

"Only one ex?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry blinked.

"My best friend just got together with a girl but had to fight of her seven evil exes."

"…Wow…just wow."

"I know. It kept things interesting for a while though."

"I guess it would. Wouldn't want to be the girl though. One ex is more then enough for me when she's this creepy."

"So, a girl?" Wallace said after a moment. "How come you're at a gay bar then?"

"She was enough to make me run towards the joys of homosexuality without looking back."

Wallace laughed aloud and clapped him on the back.

"Well my friend, were you looking for a date?"

"Um, sorta, why?" Harry blinked in the cutest bemused way.

"Because my friend, I'm a sucker for dark haired men with glasses." Wallace smiled blowing across his ear.

Harry gave a shudder and Wallace saw something in his eyes spark.

"I was always a sap for tall dark haired men." Harry smiled.

"Perfect." Wallace grinned before pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry responded eagerly, kissing back with passion and soon the bar tender was yelling at them to get a room. Wallace paid for both their drinks (under some protest) and told the bar keeper that's exactly what he intended on doing (which shut the drink-paying protests up). Hopefully this would last more then a night which had first intended, cause Harry was really, really good with his tongue if the kisses were any indication.

.-.

The End

.-.


	10. Go

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Hikaru No Go

.-.

Harry's first memory of the Dursely's is being smacked in the head and told to stay in cupboard. He thinks he was four but he can't remember that. People ask if he remembers his parents or Voldemort's attack and all he can say is an honest no. Sometimes he gets faint memories of his mother's voice but that's with the Dementors.

But, none of these are his _first_ memories. He has always remembered a board, a beautifully carved wooden board with grid like markings. And on the board are small black and white round pieces. When he closes his eyes he can picture these pieces and this board and he knows instinctively that it's a game. He can't remember the name but if he tries hard enough he can remember the joy he got from playing it though he himself had never played it in this life.

And the game stayed with him, in his mind, ready to be played. Sometimes when he was bored or sad or scared he'd just sit and close his eyes. The board would appear in his mind and he'd go through all the moves and all the strategies he could think of. There were a lot.

He loved the game because it was his. No one else knew about it (that he could tell) and no one could take it away (The Durselys).

.-.

"You want to use a computer?" The woman asked smiling. "That's okay, just make sure to give other kids a turn after you have had a while."

Harry thanked the woman profusely and scurried over to the line of library computer, slipping into one of the chairs. He looked at the computer screen and carefully clicked the icon for the internet. Luckily school had taught him the few basics to using a computer so he could at least use Google. Once on the internet he quickly started searching. Searching for a game that had black and white pieces and a grid. He was too broad in his description. All that came up was chess.

He searched for a while longer but found nothing. Disappointed, he left feeling as if the game he loved did not exist.

A week later he would discover he was a wizard. The hope that bloomed was not just that of a better life but that of finding his game. He did not find it.

.-.

"Do goblins by any chance have games?" Harry blurted out.

"Games?" The teller sneered.

"Like chess and such."

"Yes."

"Do you have any that involve black and white marble like pieces and a grid marked board?"

"No." The teller responded curtly. "Next!"

Harry slunk off, disappointed and stuffing his newly gotten change in his pocket. He might as well start getting his school supplies with the Weasely's.

.-.

It was in his third year that Harry decided his game might not be British or magical. Perhaps it was foreign. So he started doing rounds with all the kids in Hogwarts. If they came from a different culture he slyly would draw them into a conversation about their heritage and then turn the conversation to games, giving a description of his.

His answer came from a petite Japanese girl who was in Ravenclaw.

"Well, I think that might be Go." The girl hummed thoughtfully. "It sounds like Go."

Harry felt the giddiness rise and quickly sketched a few parts out.

"That's Go." The girl agreed. "It's a strategy game. It can be very popular in Japan, Korea, and China. They have national teams and everything."

Harry thanked her happily and left on cloud nine. He had a name for his game and it was not made up. His game was real. The happiness muted any and all anger that he felt about Sirius Black for a good month.

.-.

With his game's name in mind Harry once again returned to the internet. This time he searched for a way to buy a game board. He found one and quickly purchased the semi-expensive set. A month later it arrived in the mail. Harry carefully deleted the message from the post office that the package was in before the Dursely's heard, then snuck out one night to go get it. He knew if they knew they'd claim he stole it or stole the money to get it, so it was a secret.

When he finally got the beautiful board back to his room he relevantly set it up and just gazed at it. He looked over the entire board and all the small pieces and slowly he felt a smile spread his lips.

It felt wonderful.

.-.

"Arugh! This is so frustrating!" Ron grumbled biting his thumb as he looked down at the broad.

Harry sat silently across from him with a smile. Hermione eyed him and his sitting position.

"I didn't know you knew traditional Japanese games Harry." She said idly.

"Learned it a while ago." He smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ron muttered slapping down another piece ungracefully.

Harry countered the move and won the game with three moves.

"I don't get it." Ron grumbled, "You suck at Chess, but you're really good at this game and it takes even more strategy!"

Harry just smiled and asked for another game.

.-.

Harry looked down at his writing with an odd frown. When had it gotten so good? He knew last year, just like every year it had looked like chicken scratch. But now, now it looked even and perfect. Like every letter was done with care.

"Hello."

Harry blinked and looked up from the park bench he sat at with his notebook. A man stood in front of him looking lost and stressed. He was on the short side and obviously Asian.

"Can you direct me to the bus station?" He asked, in a halting and confused manner.

"Of course!" Harry smiled. "If you go down this street about two block and take a right you'll find it."

The man's face brightened.

"Thank you!" he bowed. "I don't speak English that well and no one else could understand Japanese. It's a stroke of luck finding you my boy. Did you learn Japanese in school?"

"Um, no, not really." Harry stared blankly.

"Ah! I have to go. Thank you again!"

Harry stared after the man as he jogged away. Japanese? He'd spoken in Japanese? That wasn't possible. He hadn't studied a word of Japanese in his life. He looked down at his notebook and slowly put pen to paper. He chanted the word hello in his mind but thought, Japanese. What came out was perfectly legible English. He snorted at himself.

"Hey freak!"

Harry winced at the sound of Dudley and his gang.

"Whatcha doing?"

Harry gave a cry of protest as his book as ripped from his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Dudley scowled. "Your freak language?"

Harry stared at him in a numb sort of shock. He couldn't read it. Even though it was as neat as could be, Dudley couldn't read it.

"It's Japanese." Harry said still in shock. "I can write and speak Japanese."

.-.

Harry looked at the game bored on the screen and then quickly clicked his mouse on the sign-up button.

Ron still played Go with Harry during the Hogwarts year but he was getting predictable. And then Harry had learned about the online Go. He'd quickly come to the library and a computer. He filled in the information needed for an account but paused on the user name. What could he use?

Stared at the screen a moment. The letter S seemed to be perfect but what came after he couldn't remember. He slowly typed in Sirius. The wound of his godfather's loss was still fresh but when he looked at the name section all he could think of was the letter S. The only really name he knew with the letter S was Sirius.

He clicked create the account and then began his Go. He already knew this would be a rarity as he didn't spend much time in the summer at the Durselys and the library and that his guards would not let him out every day, so he took his time with the games and enjoyed every second.

.-.

Harry ran a finger through his hair and admired how long it had gotten.

He'd woke one day and looked in the mirror and felt the reflection he was looking at was not all him. He had stared at the reflection for an hour before deciding his hair was not the right length. He'd been growing it since. He'd even brewed a mild potion that sped up the growth of his hair. It now reached just past his shoulder and was cut nicely. It got straighter with every inch too, the weight of it weighing down the mess.

A week later he'd thumbed his ears feeling odd. He'd gotten his ears pierced the same day.

"Can I help you sir?"

Harry looked at the store clerk and smiled looking about at the jewellery on display. He knew what he wanted would cost a pretty penny but he was ready to indulge himself at least once this time.

"I'd like a pair of your earrings." He said.

"What pair sir?" the man asked politely.

Harry pointed to the pair of glistening ruby studs on display. The man quickly pulled them out and Harry paid. The man offered to wrap them but Harry refused. He walked out of the store and slid them into his ear, tossing the box straight into a trash can feeling a bit more complete as he walked away.

A week later he purchased contacts, the glasses feeling too heavy on his face.

.-.

"What is this?"

Harry blinked and found himself staring at Voldemort. They stood in a room that was a traditional Japanese room by the looks of it with ink paintings and mats and a screen. A Go board sat in the middle of the room, the pieces ready and shining. A fan sat beside the pillow Harry would sit on. On the wall was a lute and a calligraphy set sat off to the side. A few scrolls with Japanese writing were spread about.

"It's my mindscape." Harry said.

Voldemort spun to him, a sneer on his handsome face. He had somehow regained his youth at some point in this war.

"Really Potter? Japanese." He sneered.

He picked up a scroll and Harry caught the words. They were written records of some of his memories.

"I did not know you wrote and spoke Japanese." Voldemort muttered.

Harry shrugged. Then he forcibly threw Voldemort from his mind. He had never quite mastered occlumency, but he could grasp it when needed. He felt a calm wash over him as he stared at the room. It looked so familiar.

.-.

"What will you do Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry glanced up at her from where he tossed his robes off to the side. Going through his trunk had proved annoying. He had decided instead of packing he may as well start getting rid of the things he would no longer need since he had graduated.

"What will I do what?"

"After you leave." Hermione said. "I know you turned down the invitation to join the Auror training program. And I know you broke up with Ginny before you even started dating her. You dated her because she asked, not because you wanted."

"I don't love Ginny." Harry agreed. "And I am not joining as an auror."

"Then what will you do for a living?"

"I'm rich enough not to have to work and my great grand children would still live comfortable without me or my children, or my grandchildren ever working." He said cheekily.

"I know." Hermione frowned. "But you would get bored."

"Yes." Harry agreed.

"So why not the aurors?"

"Because that's not what I want." Harry responded. "I'm going to Japan Hermione."

"You're going to play this silly game of yours aren't you Harry." She sighed.

"It's not silly." Harry said hotly. "And in Japan, China, and Korea, it's a career!"

"Harry are you actually good enough to make it a career?" She frowned. "You've only ever played Ron."

Harry said nothing about the online go. He glanced about and found nothing else of his. The only thing not in his pile to get rid of was his set of battle robes. Though they had been cleaned he could still see spots of blood and smell the battle on them. They had been returned to him like some sort of trophy for defeating Voldemort. He didn't want them.

"I think I am good enough. So I'm going to try." Harry said snapping his trunk shut.

.-.

Harry walked into the building almost warily. The person at the counter greeted him and he paid a donation, heading into the main hall. Filling the space were tables set with Go board. Kids of all ages were playing games, intensely. People were walking between the groups, watching curiously, or proudly, or even in a bored manner. Harry slipped into the crowd and peered at the games. A feeling of pride filled him as he saw the younger kids and even the older ones embrace the age old game.

Harry felt a smile tug his lips as he continued to watch game after game, silently telling himself where they had mistakes, what plays where good, and who would go on to make this a career and a passion.

Suddenly a voice reached his ear. Harry froze, his whole body seizing up. That voice. He spun in alarm and his eyes searched for the owner. They fell on a man showing two kids their game again. He was tall with black hair with dyed blonde streaks. He was laughing as a kid made a remark and showing him where to put a piece.

Harry didn't know why but suddenly he couldn't breathe. His chest seized up and he felt his heart clench. The pain wracked his body and he felt physically ill, like he was going to throw up.

He turned and ran.

When he was out of the room he covered his face with both hands and realized he was crying. Crying silently but with tears streaming down his face. His heart still hurt. One of the people in the entrance area kindly handed him a cloth and soothingly asked if he was okay. Harry waved off the kindness and thanked the man, wiping his eyes and putting on a brave face. He left right afterwards and tried not to think of the man that made his heart beat like it was about to break.

Somewhere in his mind he thought he felt heart sick or heart broken.

.-.

Harry held the fan tightly, squeezing it so hard he knew he was leaving imprints in his palm. He looked at the game that had engulfed both man's attention. Each move took longer and longer with more consideration.

Looking at the screen he wanted nothing more then to be there watching the game in person. He knew he would distract them though and he wouldn't be allowed anyways.

As the last move was made and the winner declared they started going through the game again. Harry stood and left the small sitting area, walking to the entrance of the building. From there he just sat in one of the chairs and waited. Almost an hour later, after the game had been thoroughly analyzed, people start to come out of the rooms chatting softly about the game. Harry sat and waited as people passed by and soon no one is passing by at all. He still waited.

Finally the person he had been waiting for exits the room looking thoughtful and a little stressed out.

"It was a good game." Harry said aloud as he stood.

"I know." The man said idly walking past him to stare out the door. "If I had done a few things different in the end I would have won."

"The man you were against was very good." Harry said as if to say it wasn't his fault.

"I know, but still." The man bit his lip thoughtfully tapping his fan to his side.

Then the man paused. Slowly he turned and laid eyes on Harry. Harry gave him a soft sad smile and the man's look made his heart clench.

It looked hopeful and lost and sorrowful and happy all at once and Harry felt Heart Sick again.

"It can't be." The man whispered, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Hello Hikaru." Harry said, the name slipping past his lips with a familiarity that sent warmth through his body and made his heart light.

"No." The man stared. "Are…are you really…"

He stared for another few long moments then steps forwards hesitantly. He reached out and Harry just stared into his eyes. The man grabbed a lock of his hair and pushed it back to look at his ruby studs. Harry smiled in amusement, lips twisting ever so slightly.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Harry smiled almost sadly.

"I believe you know me as Fujiwara Sai."

And all the man did was stare at him, looking shocked.

"Sai." He whispered.

Harry thought that the emotion in the man's voice reflected his own. It was a tangled web of every emotion. Emotions that made his throat seize and his eyes water and everything sharpen into focus on one thing.

"It's me, Shindou Hikaru." Harry said. "And I have missed you."

And then he was tackled in a rough hug and being squeezed until he couldn't breathe

"Sai. Sai. SaiSaiSaiSai." Hikaru muttered over and over and over again. "Gods I've missed you."

"I know." Harry whispered.

"How did you get here?" Hikaru asked leaning back just enough to see him. "And how did you get so short. And slightly foreign looking?"

Harry smiled at him and smoothed down familiar blonde bangs.

"I think reincarnation is the answer for my new existence." Harry replied.

"So you're not really Sai?" The man asked looking wounded.

"I am." Harry said. "I've got all his memories, his personality. The only difference is I was born in a new body, one Potter Harry, and have lived a new life. So along with my own memories I have a new set."

"How did you remember?" Hikaru asked breathlessly.

"Slowly." Harry smiled. "I always remembered Go but slowly everything else returned to me. I came to Japan to start a career in Go and saw you. And then I _remembered_."

"Gods Sai I missed you." Hikaru muttered into his shoulder as he engulfed him in another hug.

"I missed you too." Har- no, Sai- replied hugging him back just as fiercely. "And if you want, I'll never leave you again."

"Sai." Hikaru repeated hugging him tightly.

Harry-Sai felt his shoulder dampen and closed his eyes feeling his own tears.

"I missed you." Harry-Sai repeated.

And if he could help it he'd never miss him again. He'd never leave Hikaru's side again.

.-.

The End

.-.


	11. PickUp Lines

_**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR AT LEAST A MONTH AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**_

I am away at camp and then have so much planned I won't be touching a computer until May. Sorry.

.-.

A single .-. Is a scene change.

Double .-. Is a POV change.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Bleach. Nor any of the pick-up-lines.

Warning – Cheesyness and bad grammar and a horrible accent.

.-.

"Who's that?" Gin asked.

"Who?" Aizen raised a brow.

"The Arrancar that went around the corner." Gin said.

"Oh, him." Aizen waved a hand. "His name is Karasu or so he says. He's one of the Privaron Espada."

"Huh, what's he doing up here then?" Gin asked interested, eyes on the spot the arrancar had been.

"He is up here because he's powerful enough that he doesn't fear my Espada and they are the ones who rule this place besides myself, Tousen, and you."

Gin whistled.

"He's strong then?"

"Very, but absolutely useless." Aizen dismissed. "He refuses to kill for me. Almost refused loyalty to me also. That's the only reason he's not one of my Espada. He's strong enough to beat Noittra at the very least and take his place, but he doesn't like fighting, or so he says. He refuses to fight for a position and so was given a place as one of the Privaron Espada. He's strong enough but he is a coward."

Gin wondered how he had gotten away with refusing to swear loyalty or kill. Perhaps, even though he was strong, Aizen found him amusing and of no threat. Gin watched Aizen walk away and with one last glance at where the arrancar had stood, he followed.

.-.

"Found ya!" Gin sang as he grinned at the man in front of him.

The arrancar blinked in surprise at his appearance.

"Hello." He greeted warily.

Gin raked his eyes over the lean figure. He had short black hair that curled and spiked everywhere along with paper pale skin. The most brilliant green eyes stared out at him. A mask of bone stretched over his head like a headband and then covered his ears making them long and points. His eyes appeared to have some dark green eye shadow lining the top eyelid like make-up that set his eyes off. He was dressed in the regular white outfit that most arrancars wore, a short sword at his waist.

He looked young, no more then eighteen and was on the short side.

"May I help you?" The boy asked, politely.

"Just admirin' the view." Gin said cheekily.

To his pleasant surprise the boy blushed slightly.

"Well," he coughed awkwardly.

Gin grinned and leaned closer. The boy stared at him with wide green eyes and leaned back just the slightest.

"If I said ya had a pretty body would ya hold it against me?" He purred.

The boy stared in disbelief for a long moment then burst out laughing. Gin watched as he laughed so hard he had to clutch his side, tears in his eyes.

"Oh God, I've never heard anyone use that line." He giggled.

"So will ya?" Gin asked waggling a brow.

"No." Karasu grinned. "But nice try."

Gin made a tsk sound and watched as the boy moved on.

.-.

"Do you have a map?"

"A map?" Karasu blinked surprised.

"Cause I jus' keep gettin' lost in yur eyes." Gin grinned unashamedly.

"Well I don't have a map." Harry said curtly, "But I do have a solution."

"Yeah?"

"Don't stare at me."

.-.

.-.

"Hello." Ichimaru Gin announced as he skipped into the room.

Harry raised a brow at the outfit of black covering him and the bag thrown over his shoulder.

"I'm a thief."

"How'd you find my room?" Harry, now called Karasu these days, demanded.

The silver haired man just grinned all crinkly eyed at him. Harry found that grin quite fox like.

"I'm second in command here." Gin raised a brow.

"Forgot." Harry shrugged. "And a thief?"

"I'm here ta steal yur heart!" He grinned widely holding open his bag as he waggled his brows.

"Are you going to say those cheesy pick up lines every time you see me?"

Gin grinned widely.

"Until you agree ta a date I will."

"A date?" Harry gaped.

He had thought Gin was just playing with him. Actually, he still might be.

"Yeah!" Gin nodded. "A date. So, how bout it?"

"I'm a bit busy." Harry lied smoothly

Dieing and coming to Hueco Mundo had greatly helped his lying abilities.

Gin pouted.

.-.

"Dear Lord." Harry sighed palming his face.

Aizen and the Arrancar in the room all stared at Gin as he leapt into his room, his sword brandished wildly. He was dressed in a ruffled white shirt, black leather pants, knee high boots and had a three pointed hat with a bright red feather sticking out. An eye patch covered one eye and a doodled skull decorated the other cheek.

"Arrrgh!" he growled brandishing the sword and striking a pose.

He spotted Harry and grinned wildly leaping over.

"Hello Poppet!" He purred, "Imma love pirate and Imma 'ere ta steal yur heart! Arrggh!"

Harry stared. As did the majority of the room. Grimmjow broke the silence with great heaves of laughter. Others followed quickly. Even Aizen was hiding a chuckle.

"So how 'bout it?" Gin grinned crookedly. "Will ya be ma saucy wench?"

"No." Harry said curtly.

.-.

"Gin-sama." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

Harry sighed in exasperation and turned to face the man who had been practically stalking him for the past few weeks. He squeaked as he found the ex-shinigami inches from his face, grinning like a loon.

"Yur legs must be tired," He remarked, "Cause ya've been runnin' through ma mind all night."

Harry raised a brow. Gin frowned at the lack of reaction. He pulled a book out of his pocket and made a tick mark. Then he cleared his throat.

"If I coul' rearrange the alphabet I'd put U an' I together?" He flashed a grin.

"I prefer the alphabet the way it is now. With U far away from I."

He made another tick and flipped to another page.

"I was so enchanted by yur beauty tha' I ran into tha' wall over there. So Imma goin' ta need yur name and number for insurance purposes."

"You already know where I live." Harry said. "And you did not walk into any wall."

He made another tick.

"If I followed ya home would ya keep me?"

"No. I don't like pets."

"Do ya know karate? Cause yur body is really kickin'."

"Actually I use a style of hand to hand combat that uses the arms more often."

Another mark, another page.

"Hey, I'm doin' a survey of what people think are the cheesiest pickup lines. So, do ya pick 'Do you come here often?', 'What's your sign?', or 'Hey, I'm doin' a survey of what people think are the cheesiest pickup lines.'?"

"I'd have to say the second." Harry answered.

Another tick another page.

"Do ya have a mirror in yur pocket?"

"I don't have any pockets."

"Cause I can see myself in yur pants."

Harry stared at him. Gin frowned and made yet another mark.

"How about we make a deal Gin." Harry interrupted the next line. "Because this is getting annoying. I go on a date with you and you stop stalking and assaulting me with cheesy pick-up lines?"

Gin brightened immensely.

"One date!" Harry said warningly, "And I reserve the right to leave at any time."

"Deal!" Gin grinned. "And ya look sweet! Can I 'ave a taste?"

.-.

.-.

"So where are we?" Harry asked looking around.

"The human world." Gin chirped.

"Obviously." Harry snorted. "I meant where in the human world."

"Japan."

Harry rolled his eye at the un-descriptive answer but decided he didn't really care.

"And where are we going?"

"On a date sweet cheeks!"

"Don't ever call me that again. Where on our date?"

"Well I was thinking a movie and dinner."

"Hmm." Harry said noncommittally, looking about.

"Would ya hold this for me while I go for a walk?"

Harry turned at Gin's creepy smile and noticed what he was holding out, offering to Harry to hold. It was his hand. Harry twitched slightly.

"Have you washed them recently?" He hissed.

"Yes!" Gin said offended.

"I suppose." Harry said hesitantly taking the hand.

Let it be known that Harry was not doing this just to get the silver haired man to drop the cheesy pick-up lines. Well actually it mostly was to get him to drop said lines, but Harry had also taken a good look at the man that was Ichimaru Gin. It could not be said that he did not like what he saw. In fact he very much liked it. Gin was handsome and tall with a good personality. He had a sense of humour and he could be kind and understanding. Even the rare time Harry had seen him frustrated he could get along with the silver haired man. Harry understood him.

And so for that reason he took the hand with a show of great reluctance and enjoyed the date behind a mask of rebuttal. Gin seemed to notice, or was acting like usual, and just grinned crazily the entire time freaking out more then one couple.

.-.

.-.

"I… enjoyed our outing." Karasu said slowly as he stepped into the palace.

"Really! So did I!" Gin grinned.

The smaller man flickered his eyes over Gin's face and quirked his lips slightly.

"My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?" Gin blurted out.

The man before him blinked in surprise. Gin expected a curt refusal. Then the boy smiled slyly.

"I would love to taste the rainbow."

And he kissed him. Gin was still for a moment and when he thought to respond to the startling action the man had already pulled back and slipped into his room. Gin gazed dreamily after him.

.-.

.-.

Harry was calmly playing Go with one of the Numeros when Gin burst into the room. Harry raised a brow at him expecting a cheesy pick up line. Just as he expected Gin smiled and opened the conversation.

"Hi, the voices in ma head tol' me ta come talk ta ya." He grinned.

"Should I be concerned?" Harry asked making his move on the go board. "Or should I just send you to the healing wing."

"Aww! If I was ill ya'd nurse me back ta health yurself." Gin whined. "Right?"

"…Maybe."

Gin brightened.

"That's almos' as good as a yes! I'll be right back! I've jus' gotta go find a shinigami ta taunt!"

"Gin." Harry warned not knowing if the man was really serious.

Gin turned back to him and blinked suddenly, gaining an odd look. Harry blinked as Gin leaned closer frowning at his face.

"What's tha' on yur face?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked before scrubbing at his face with his hands.

Gin pulled his hands away with a devious grin.

"Oh, must jus' be beauty. Here, let me get it off."

Gin then proceeded to kiss the living day lights out of him. When he pulled back Harry was left gasping.

"Hey, it's not comin' off!" Gin cried. "I'll jus' have ta try harder"

And Harry had no complaints.

.-.

"Do ya believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by 'gain?" Gin chirped as he appeared next to Harry.

Harry just gave an inelegant snort.

"I've heard that one before." He replied.

"Huh. I 'aven't said tha' one before." Gin blinked.

"A different person."

"Who?" Gin asked.

Harry glanced at him. A smiling face met him like always. But this time it was much more creepy then just crooked. And Gin was quite still. The smile promised bloodshed.

"No one from here." Harry dismissed. "Someone from life."

"Ya can remember?" Gin paused, thrown for a loop.

"Yes. It's an oddity about me." Harry shrugged.

"Huh." Gin said. "Can ya remember yur family?"

"Slightly." Harry said easily, not saying his parents had been murdered and therefore unknown to him.

"Was either a baker?" Gin asked.

Harry blinked at the question. What the hell?

"Cause ya gotta nice setta buns."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it having no answer. Then he noticed Gin leering at his ass. He blushed.

"Shoo! And take your cheesy pick-up lines with you. I had thought agreeing to that date would stop them."

"Ahh! But ya love em." Gin grinned skipping past him. "Oh, and is this seat taken?"

Harry 'eep'ed as Gin groped his ass.

"Get out!"

Gin just laughed.

.-.

"Hey ya." Gin greeted. "Can I see yur hand?"

Harry immediately noted that Gin was wearing a pair of white rabbit ears on his head. Harry took a moment to stare at them before he comprehended the question. He hesitantly held his hand out. Gin took it gently and procured a marker from his pockets. He drew a line down the center of Harry's palm.

"This is a big river." He explained.

Then he drew a blob on one side.

"And this is a bunny. He really needs ta get on the other side. How can he?"

"Can he swim?" Harry asked confused.

"The river is fast." Gin just smiled. "Bunny try ta swim go *glubglub*. Bunny try ta jump bunny go *glubglub*."

Harry thought over the answer for a few more minutes.

"I give up. How does he get across?" Harry sighed.

Gin looked down at him with an innocent expression.

"I don't know. I just wanted ta hold yur hand."

"You could have just asked." Harry quipped.

Gin blinked at the unpredicted reply. Then grinned widely.

"It's ma birthday! How 'bout a birthday kiss?"

"Is it really your birthday?" Harry blinked at the change of subject.

"No, but how 'bout a kiss anyway?"

"Well I do have a bunch of birthdays to make up for." Harry said.

Gin capitalized on the freely given opportunity.

.-.

.-.

Gin sighed dreamily as he thought of his cute little raven. Wide green eyes and ruffled black hair as the boy cried out in pleasure. He could already hear the begs and pleads for more as Gin ravaged his cute little body.

"Gin."

Gin's daydream bubble popped as he heard a voice. He glanced up at Aizen who raise a brow at him.

"What was tha' Aizen-sama? I was driftin'."

"I could see that." Aizen said easily sipping at his tea. "I asked if you've gotten tired of your little sex toy yet but that dreamy look said no."

Gin twitched at Aizen's title for Karasu. No one was allowed to give _his_ Karasu nicknames. Especially when the person meant them in an offensive fashion.

"Seducing a person takes a while." Gin quipped sipping at his own drink.

Aizen smirked.

"The great Gin is having trouble seducing a little virgin?"

Gin shot him a look but Aizen just smirked.

"You could always order him." Aizen dismissed his look. "You are above him in the hierarchy and he would have no choice but to listen."

Gin twitched again but hid it behind his drink.

"Perhaps." He said coolly.

Never. He would win his little Raven on his own merit through preservation and hard work. He would not ruin their relationship with orders.

"When is the battle?" Gin asked, diverting the topic.

"Soon." Aizen said easily, keeping everything close.

Gin narrowed his eyes but said nothing else.

.-.

.-.

Gin stepped through the Garganta pulling Karasu with him. His little Raven was humming happily. Gin had needled another few dates out of him and he had revealed he would enjoy going for sushi. Gin was happy to take him.

"Tha' shirt looks great on ya. As a matter of fact, so would I." Gin purred.

Karasu raised a brow at him.

"No? How 'bout; that outfit would look good in a crumpled heap next ta my bed."

Harry cracked a slight smile.

"Are you inviting me into your room Gin?" Harry asked.

"Is yurs soundproof?"

"No."

"Then yeah, ma room." Gin purred.

"I don't know." Karasu teased.

Gin leaned in close, lips a hair's width away from Karasu's

"Can ya feel it? There's some kinda sexual attraction."

Karasu giggled and leaned up to kiss him. Gin clung to the smaller body and pulled him flush against him as he plundered the man's mouth with his tongue.

"Is tha' a yes ta my room?" Gin breathed as they pulled back.

Karasu just smiled and tugged him back into the open room. Gin grinned wildly and kicked the door shut behind him.

.-.

"So, You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream; interested?" Gin smirked.

Karasu lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Please don't do that disgusting homo stuff in front of me." Noittra sneered at them.

Gin turned a glare on the fifth Espada who shrunk back at the projected killing intent.

"Gin." Karasu said lightly. "Don't kill the subordinates."

"Tch." Gin sneered.

"Gin."

Everyone paused and looked to Aizen. Aizen raised a brow and Gin stiffened before nodding once. He turned and gently tugged Karasu back from the meeting room.

"What was that about?" Karasu asked curiously.

"He was jus' telling me ta leave Noittra alone." Gin lied.

Aizen didn't really care what happened to Noittra but he would be good cannon fodder for the fight. That was happening tomorrow if that's what Aizen's hand sign meant. Gin led Karasu back to his room making sure to avoid the running messengers and grunts that were helping everyone get ready for tomorrow.

"So what about my earlier offer?" Gin asked quirking a brow.

"Do you actually have handcuffs and whipped cream?" Karasu asked.

"Wanna see?"

.-.

.-.

Harry woke slowly, content to just relax into the soft bed that was Gin's. He only opened his eyes as he realized there was no secondary body in bed with him. He blinked and tried to roll over. A clank of chain reminded him he was still handcuffed from the night before.

"Gin?" Harry question lifting himself up far enough to look around the room.

It was empty. On the bedside table sat a meal. Harry could just reach it with his handcuffs. He ate it slowly, wondering what Gin was doing when he spotted the note. It had been under his plate. Looking over it he felt himself start to twitch.

_Dear Karasu_

_Went to fight the shinigami with Aizen and the sticks-in-the-mud. Be back after epic fight. Or maybe not. But I know you'll nurse me back to health if I'm hurt!_

_Anyways, as second in command I'm ordering you to; Stay. I don't want you getting involved. I know you don't like fighting and I'm being selfish in my desire to keep you safe. If you get any ideas about ignoring this command then the handcuffs will stop you. They're super duty reiatsu-proof. Good luck escaping those! Mwhahahaha!_

_Anyways, love you._

_P.S. If I had a hundred yen every time I saw a person as beautiful as you I'd have a hundred yen._

"Still with the cheesy pick-up lines." Harry snorted.

He read the note over once more. He quickly concluded that the 'final battle' was happening and that Gin had apparently handcuffed him to the bed so that he wouldn't be able to go fight with them. Wonderful.

Now he just had to escape the handcuffs and go find Gin. Then kick the bastard for tricking him.

.-.

.-.

Gin cursed dodged a blow from Masumoto's sword. He wiped a bit of blood from his cheek and dodged yet another blow.

"Just tell me why you turned traitor." Masumoto pleaded as she attacked viciously.

"He promised me quite a bit of stuff." Gin said with a teasing grin.

Masumoto growled her fury and charged again. She never noticed Gin drawing her further and further from the center of the fake town and away from the most danger. He kept her busy with dodging and faked attacks. She never noticed his attacks weren't meant to kill or even harm her all that bad.

Their battle drug on, till both were exhausted. It was easy to say that Gin was much stronger then Matsumoto, but holding back took a lot more strength then going full out and he exhausted himself as quickly as she did.

They were standing across from one another, panting and sweating, each to tired to try and make a move when the blast rang out. Well not so much a blast, as a very angry person jumping from a rip in the sky between them and throwing his reiatsu out to knock Matsumoto back and Gin aside. The two blinked in shock and waited for the dust to clear to see their new enemy. Gin gave a short squeak as he saw a very angry Karasu standing between them. Matsumoto raised her blade wearily trying not to show how tired she was and hide her trembles from the power this man gave off.

"Giiiinn!" Karasu hissed.

Gin, for a moment, pictured red horns growing out of the short man's head and fire escaping with his voice.

"Eep." Gin squeaked. "Uh, I can explain!"

Matsumoto stared at them in shock and confusion.

"I'm going to skin you alive." Karasu hissed. "Do you know how long it took me to escape from your handcuffs?"

"Tha' was the point." Gin said bravely.

"Handcuffs?" Matsumoto couldn't hold back the snort. "Getting kinky with your subordinate?"

"Why yes actually." Gin answered unabashed. "I chained him ta the bed and ravaged him."

Matsumoto choked.

"And then you left me handcuffed for some noble reason while you went to fight." Karasu snarled.

"I wouldn' say noble." Gin protested. "It was actually my selfish desire ta come back afte' the battle and find ya upset and hot, then plunder the rest of what ever innocence ya have left while doing unspeakable things ta yur body with my tongue."

For a long moment there was silence. Then Matsumoto snorted, trying to hide it behind a hand before bursting into laughter. The two men stared at her as she collapsed holding her sides.

"Only you Gin." She laughed.

"This is the woman?" Karasu asked.

"Huh?" Matsumoto and Gin both said in confusion.

"The woman that you have a picture of in your nightstand drawer. I heard you apologizing to it a few times before." Karasu said. "Something about having to leave."

There was a long stretch of silence. Gin didn't meet either of their eyes as Matsumoto stared at him and Karasu just waited. .

"What?" Matsumoto finally asked.

Karasu gave her a smile.

"I've seen him staring forlornly at your picture and apologizing for hurting you. Something about being a spy."

Both of the others sucked their breath in. Matsumoto in shock and Gin in fear.

"What do ya mean? I'm not a spy." Gin denied.

"Gin," Karasu said, "Do I look like I'll go report you to Aizen?"

Gin winced.

"You're a moron Gin." Matsumoto said tightly. "Talking to a photo of me while your lover was in bed with you. Some would call that cheating."

Karasu just watched as Gin winced and Matsumoto stared with wet eyes.

"You're a moron." She said again, a sob escaping her lips. "All this time I thought you…"

"I'm sorry." Gin apologized hesitantly.

"You moron!" Matsumoto sobbed again, getting close enough to smack him before breaking down again and clinging too him.

Gin hesitantly held her, glancing up at Karasu. He was surprised when the arrancar just smiled at him.

"Who is winning this battle?" Karasu asked.

"Between the shinigami and the arrancar?" Gin asked.

"Yes." Karasu nodded.

"It's pretty equal but the shinigami are slowly gaining dominance. Though that could change."

"What side do you want to win?" Karasu asked him.

Gin stared at the man in front of him.

"The Shinigami." He whispered.

Karasu stepped over to him.

"May I have him for a moment Matsumoto?"

"Of course." The woman sniffed. "You are his lover after all."

"He shall always love you as his sister though." Karasu answered bluntly.

Matsumoto sniffled.

Then Karasu grabbed Gin and pulled him down for a mind blowing kiss. Gin responded just as eagerly. When they pulled back Karasu looked into his eyes with those deep green orbs and smiled. The smile made Gin's heart beat lightly, happily. He could feel all Karasu's love in that smile.

"I love you." Karasu said.

"I love ya too." Gin smiled softly.

Karasu pulled back.

"Watch over him Matsumoto."

"Of course." Matsumoto nodded. "You are going to fight?"

"Absolutely not!" Gin blurted out. "I won't see ya hurt."

"I can handle myself Gin." Karasu said easily still smiling.

He leapt back as Gin tried to grab him and pulled free the curved blade that was tucked at his waist.

"_Let us fly together, over the world of mortals and sins. Let us deny this reality for it has sinned and betrayed us, broken us and killed off our innocence. Awaken and deny, Togiretogire Jitsuzai."_

Gin and Matsumoto braced themselves as a shock wave of power exploded from Karasu. When the dust cleared this time they were both left staring. Karasu looked the same as always, but a few things had changed. One was that bone had grown over each hand like gloves, ending in sharp claws. Bone had also appeared over his body from the neck down, hugging his skin like armour that was barely noticeable beneath his clothes. The headband of bone had widened, making a larger band almost like a helmet. The second and largest change were the wings. Large beautiful wings made entirely of black bones had sprouted from his back and hung behind him like angel wings.

Gin stared at Karasu's Resurrección form. Slowly a thought dawned on him.

"Y-you're a vasto Lorde?" Gin choked in shock.

"I suppose." Karasu said lazily. "Now stay."

And then he was gone leaving the two enemies that were once again friends with a few problems.

.-.

.-.

Harry appeared at the center of the fake town with nary a sound. Everyone blinked and suddenly he was there. Before anyone could blink even once more he was on the Arrancar Wonderweiss, attacking brutally. The smaller boy was thrown across the block and smashed through four different buildings.

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped at the shinigami captain that was eyeing him in surprise. "Aizen's open!"

"I knew you'd-" Aizen started with a sneer.

He never got to finish as Yamato saw his chance and took it, throwing his flames at the traitor. Aizen was forced to dodge. A few more people joined the commander and drove Aizen back more. Harry turned in time to catch Wonderweiss's thrown punch. Staring into the childish innocent face Harry felt a pang.

"I'm sorry little one. Hopefully when you are reborn you will _live_."

He pinned the struggling boy to the ground. Even in his Resurrección form the boy could not throw Harry off.

"Please send him on." Harry said softly.

A shinigami appeared out of nowhere and nodded curtly. Harry watched the whole thing, eyes never leaving the boy's. When the last spirit particle vanished he let up on the pressure.

"Thank you…"

"Yumichika."

"Thank you Yumichika."

"No problem. We are the same side after all." The man smiled beautifully.

Harry gave a short nod and used sonido to appear behind Aizen. The man cursed and dodged the blow from his sharp talons.

"I take it you are on our side then, vasto lorde." The commander stated as Harry leapt back beside him.

"I am with Gin." Harry said easily.

"Gin?" Aizen blinked. "Of course."

Harry gave him no opportunity to say anything else as he attacked in sync with the commander captain.

.-.

Harry slumped against the building behind him and felt glad for the solid surface behind him. He let out a deep breath and clumsily started to wrap his shoulder. When the orange haired shinigami had turned Arrancar he had lost all senses. Harry had been lucky to avoid anything more then a wound to his shoulder. Harry had not felt an ounce of pity as the man tore into Aizen.

"There ya are."

Harry glanced up to find gin looking at him with a crooked smile that tried to hide all his worry.

"Here I am." Harry smiled weakly.

"Ya gave me a frigh' when I felt yur energy clash with Aizen's." Gin grumbled. "Come on, ups a daisy."

Harry let Gin pull him to his feet and help him.

"Hang on." Gin said and then used a shunpo.

They appeared next to an area that was obviously a place medical had been set up.

"Gin." A man in one of the beds snarled trying to raise and draw his sword.

A kindly looking woman with a long black braid gently pushed the man back and smiled at Gin.

"It is good to see you again Gin." She smiled. "You have sustained no injuries from your stay as a spy in Aizen's camp?"

A sharp intake, of breath overtook most of the people in hearing range and mutters soon started yup. Harry had no doubt the info would be all around the place within minutes.

"None." Gin grinned. "But my friend Karasu here has sustained injuries from the battle."

"Let's see then." She said easily.

Even though he knew his hollow hole and bone ears were visible she said nothing and healed his arm in seconds.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Come on. We've gotta go talk ta the captain." Gin said grabbing Harry again.

.-.

.-.

Harry stretched contentedly as he walked down the halls of the formerly name Los Noches, now just referred to as the Palace. Since Aizen had been destroyed the Arrancar and the shinigami had come to an understanding/ truce. The arrancar would not interfere in the human world or attack shinigami unless in self defence and the shinigami would do the same. Nothing could be promised about the regular hollows but the shinigami had understood that.

With the death of Aizen the orderly system in Los Noches had also fallen apart. Harry himself and many of the other stronger Arrancar had quickly beaten down all rebellions and organized the chaos quickly though. Instead of a single ruler there was now a council of ten. Harry and Harribel being on said council along with Nel, and Starrk and Linette who they had dug up from rubble still alive. A few other of the Privaron Espada had also joined said council.

They didn't really need to rule or anything as there was no real reason to fight anymore. Instead of being a military they had become a community. The palace was their home. There were duels, and adventures, and hunts, and many even traveled to the human world to relax. Harry had even started cooking classes as odd as it sounded.

Though the Arrancar were warriors, creatures of misery and war, they had thrived even in the peace. They had other hollows and tournaments after all to calm their bloodlust. Shinigami even showed up for such fighting tournaments. A man named Zakari was one of the most frequent visitors, coming every week or so to challenge someone.

"Hey there little Raven, I hope ya know CPR because ya took ma breath away."

Harry chuckled and spun around in the arms that had trapped him to face his smiling fox.

"Sorry I'm not that good at CPR."

"What's a nice guy like ya doing in a dirty mind like mine?" Gin smirked.

"I took a wrong turn at Alburkerky."

"Roses Are Red, Candle Light Flickers, After The Meal, Its off With The Knickers."

"Sorry I don't wear knickers."

Gin's grin stretched into a leer.

"If I were ta ask ya for sex, would your answer be the same as the answer ta this question?"

"Why yes I do believe it would be." Harry said wrapping his arms around Gin's neck. "Just no more cheesy pick-up lines dear."

.-.

The End.

.-.


	12. Used

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Naruto

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

.-.

"We are Akatsuki." Their Leader said. "We are the ones that shall bring about a new red dawn."

Itachi watched with a keen eye, taking in everything about their leader. He made a striking image with bright orange hair and silver glinting piercings that matched the silver rings in his eyes. It was his first meeting with Akatsuki as the newest member but Itachi could already see this man was more then powerful enough to lead the band of S-class missing-ninja. He saw the fear, the respect, the caged anger of the other members. They all respected this man. His strength drew them like flies to honey and kept them caged.

"Our newest member." The man, Pein, Itachi reminded himself, smirked. "Uchiha Itachi."

And suddenly those piercing eyes were focused on him as were the eyes of every other member.

"Kisame, you will be his partner."

"Yes sir."

Itachi flickered his eyes across the shark like man.

"Good. You all know your missions. Dismissed."

Itachi watched as everyone quickly left. Kisame came over to Itachi and tried to subtly lead him from the room. As they left Itachi was slightly surprised to see a lean looking youth enter the room from a side door. The youth was all wild black hair and glowing green eyes and pale skin. A smile decorated his lisp as he headed straight for Pein.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked.

Kisame glanced at the door that closed behind them.

"That was Death."

"Death?" Itachi quirked a brow.

"Pein-sama fancies him a god. Death is his right hand man, The Grim Reaper."

"Is he strong?" Itachi asked, already calculating in his mind.

"You would be better to try and challenge Pein-sama then Death." Kisame said lowly. "He has an unnatural control of his surroundings. And a mere touch allows him to take your soul."

"And yet he allows Pein to keep control?"

"Of course." Kisame snorted. "Death denies Pein nothing."

Kisame glanced every which way before answering another silent question in a whispering tone.

"They say they're lovers."

Itachi silently pondered this. He had been so sure that the woman Konan was Pein's lover. He shrugged it off and made a note to learn more of this 'Death' for his report to Jiraya.

.-.

Pein brushed the black hair from Hari's brow and smiled softly to himself. Hari moaned softly at the touch and looked at Pein with smouldering green eyes. Pein shivered slightly at such a look and leaned over to kiss his own Grim Reaper. Stealing the breath straight from the young man's lungs he pulled back slightly.

"I love you." Hari sighed happily arching into him.

Pein tangled his fingers in his lover's hair and tilted his head back so he could nibble at his jugular.

"I know darling." Pein whispered against the soft pale skin running his other hand down the youth's spine.

Hari gripped at his cloak and was unresisting in his arms as Pein pushed him up against a wall and hiked him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Pein's waist. Pein kissed him again and smirked as Hari's hands slid upwards to grip the sides of his face.

"Tell me." Hari whispered through swollen lips, eyes half lidded as he panted.

"Tell you what Darling?" Pein smirked nipped at his lips to draw blood.

He kissed him against, smearing the blood across his lips like lipstick.

"Tell me you love me." Hari gasped pleasurably.

Pein remembered finding his little Grim Reaper. The youth sprawled motionless on the ground, soaked in the downpour and deathly pale. He had been conscious but his eyes had been empty. Horribly hollow. Like everything was gone but the shell one called a body. Pein had taken him back to the base, warmed him up. When the boy had become a bit more aware he had been inconsolable, ranting about how everything was gone. The power radiating off his small frame had been absolutely delicious.

So Pein had done something to calm the youth down. He'd kissed him, told him if he had nothing then he could stay with Pein. Told the youth that if the boy listened to him he would love Hari. Lies and empty promises. Pein had only been looking for power, for a finely honed weapon. He had the vaguest feeling Hari knew of this plan but the boy had readily agreed to follow him anywhere if Pein loved him. Love was not hard to fake. Pein just used lust and the boy who had never had any experience mistook it for love. And lust had been something very easily to pull forwards for this man.

Hari was beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful, _beautiful_. He was dark and delicate and so intoxicating. All Pein gave were a few empty words and he had a weapon and a sex toy in one.

Hari was powerful, more then powerful enough to challenge Pein. Pein had no idea what his abilities were as they were not chakra based but they were as powerful as fuck. Hari had blown up a four story building with a wave of his wrist and sent a tornado at a village with a snap of his fingers. Added to the fact that that he appeared as immortal as Hidan and he truly was a force to behold. Pein had personally seen Hari with a sword sticking through his heart pulling it out like it was a thorn. He could easily beat Pein. But the boy was absolutely starved of any positive emotion and Pein took advantage of that. A few words and the boy did anything for him.

He smirked into Hari's lips again.

"I love you." He whispered.

Hari sighed blissfully. Pein was almost sure he heard a tone of sorrow there also but Hari said nothing and only kissed him again.

"I love you Pein."

"You are mine little Reaper."

"Yours."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever." Hari whispered. "Now love me."

Pein complied and faintly wondered, somewhere deep in his mind, if one day he actually could love Hari. Hari lacked nothing. Anyone could love the youth without trying so perhaps he could.…He doubted it.

Pein smirked into the kiss and took full advantage of the compliance and the devotion just as he would until Hari or himself died. At least he was _kind_ enough to allow Hari to think he loved him.

.-.

End

.-.


	13. Kaze Kaze Fruit

"Luffy!"

Luffy grinned up as Ussop scrambled down form the crow's-nest half falling.

"What's up Ussop?" He grinned gnawing on the meat in hand.

"There's someone coming!" Ussop said waving hands frantically.

"Another ship!" Luffy cheered leaping to the side of the boat to peer out into the water.

"Another ship?" Nami asked in surprise looking up from where she had been sun bathing. "Out here?"

"Yeah, and it's coming from behind us and gaining on us!" Ussop panicked.

"Gaining on us?" Nami said, disbelieving as she stood. "We're going as fast as possible with these winds though!"

"Who ever they are they're coming straight of us." Zoro said. "And they'll be here in a few minutes. I can't see much though. Only the color of the ship. I can't even tell the size."

"What should we do captain?" Chopper squeaked.

"Say Hi of course!" Luffy grinned. "And if it's marines we'll kick their asses!"

Sanji and Robin were called onto deck as they all waited for the ship to come closer.

"Wait a minute." Nami choked as she stared at the incoming boat. "That's not a ship."

Everyone stared as the small two person boat floated closer to the Merry-Go-Round. There was a small sail with a flag attached. Inside the boat was a large chest. The man inside sat with his back against it, hands folded behind his head as he sang to himself cheerfully. The flag was all black, a sign of a pirate, with a skill in a red colored gust of wind.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." The man hummed cheerfully, bouncing his crossed-leg.

"Hi!" Luffy chirped. "Are you a pirate? Are you strong?"

"Well hello to yourself." The man laughed sitting up. "Yes I'm a pirate. And I guess I'm strong."

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Nami questioned suspiciously. "Did you break the code?"

The man snorted.

"Nah, some bastards high-jacked my ship while I was busy fighting on the last island. Heading to take it back."

"What about your crew?" Zoro asked.

"God rest there souls." The man replied swiping his hat off in respect.

"They were killed?" Luffy yelped.

"Yeah, dumb bastards thought they could mutiny against me. Taught them a lesson I did. Not before some of the crooks snuck off with my ship though."

"Wow." Sanji snorted. "That's a shitty way to loose a ship."

"Yeah." The man grinned, agreeing.

"So you're the captain!" Luffy grinned. "I'm the captain of this crew! We're the Straw-hat pirates! Want a lift to the next island?"

"Don't just offer strangers a lift!" Nami shouted at him.

Luffy just laughed.

"I'd love a ride." The man grinned. "Was getting bored by myself."

Ten minutes later the little boat had been tied to the Merry-Go-Round and the man's chest was brought up deck, the man pulling him self up using a rope. As he landed on deck the whole crew looked him over. He was dressed in tight black pants tucked into mid-calf high roan red boots. A set of two black belts held his pants up held a long cutlass and pistol. Looking more up they found him wearing a white button up shirt with long sleeves, done up crisply to the top button, ruffles at the collar. Over that he wore a beautifully made roan red coat that fell mid thigh and was tailored to fit him perfectly. It had black cuffs and shinny silver buttons. Sitting on his head was a black tri-pointed pirate hat, a white feather sticking out the brim.

He wasn't tall as men went, looking about five eight or so. He was slender and delicate looking. Beneath his coat and such he almost looked frail. His face was soft and kind looking, with a delicate nose and soft jaw. His skin was pale like he never let the sun touch it. His hair was a wild mess of black peeking out from under his hat. What caught your attention though was the lightening bolt shape scar above his right eye that reached down to touch his eye lid. This pointed directly at his green eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes any on the crew had ever seen and would easily admit. They sparked like fire and shone like the greatest of jewels.

"Thanks for the lift." The man smiled brightly. "My name is Hari."

"Fish hook!" Ussop laughed.

Luffy chose that moment to make a fish like face and the two collapsed in laughter. The man laughed instead of becoming offended though.

"I guess. Never really thought about it. It used to be spelled differently."

"Why did you change it?" Nami raised a brow.

Hari shrugged. They didn't get a chance to question him as Luffy tripped over his chest.

"Is this your treasure?" the youth grinned looking over the beautifully crafted red and gold chest.

"Yup." Hari nodded. "I had more treasure on my boat of course but this was the one I got from the last island."

"Now would be the time to inform you we expect 5 000 000 beli for the ride." Nami said cheerfully.

The man laughed again instead of getting annoyed. Zoro muttered something about a devil woman and Nami just smiled sweetly.

"I guess we'd best set you up on the spare hammock too." Nami said also, more hesitantly.

"I can sleep in my boat." Hari shrugged.

Nami just smiled but relaxed a bit more. A complete stranger sleeping near them would have made no one but Luffy sleep easy.

"Thanks for the lift again." Hari said sweeping his hat off and smiling at them all. "I was out of water and food too so I guess you guys are a stroke of luck."

They all stared at him.

"And what if you hadn't found us?" Sanji raised a brow.

"Well I guess I would have went hungry and thirsty until early tomorrow when I would have arrived at Panic Port."

"Panic Port?" Nami asked curiously.

"The nickname given to the port at the next island." Hari said.

"You've been there before?" She asked again.

"Yeah, place is like a main base, second best after my ship." Hari smiled.

"What can you tell us about the place?" Luffy butted in. "Is there a town?"

"Yes. There's a town." Hari nodded leaning against the railing. "It's a pirate town. Anyone that isn't a pirate or carries the special entrance flag gets shot down before even entering the harbour."

"Really?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Yeah. That place is run by pirates for pirates. The only people that get in are pirates, the few civilians that work there, and the merchants that stop by. Oh and bounty hunters. No marines or any sort of marine friends allowed. Marines are shot down on sight with no mercy. Most avoid the place. The higher ups ignore the place because it's well protected. The island itself is crescent shaped and made sheer cliff faces to high to scale. The only entrance is the north end where you enter between two tall cliffs, each manned with look outs and cannons."

"Cool!" Luffy cheered. "Do they have lots of people?"

"Yeah. The population is actually quite large. Retired pirates usually stay there and anyone trying to catch a breather from marines or such hang out. Many have main bases on the island too. Though you never leave anything of any value in such bases."

"And you know your ship will be there?" Robin asked, finally speaking up, voice nothing but bland curiosity.

"Yes. The bastards that mutinied against me I recruited from there. Most were there looking for a ship to join. Bastards probably went back to gloat at how they defeated me and get stocked up on supplies."

"Hmm." Zoro said eyeing him.

"I'm going to make dinner." Sanji dismissed heading off.

Hari smiled at all of them and kicked his chest against the railing.

"I'm going to rest if you don't mind. Unless there was something you wanted me to do?"

"Go ahead and rest." Nami shrugged turning back to her maps and desk moved onto the deck for the nice weather.

She didn't want to give him a job that could get him to know their ship more then he had too. Luffy miught be welcoming but the rest were a bit more paranoid then the rubber boy. Robin returned to her book, Chopper to his medicine, Zoro to training, and Luffy and Ussop returned to goofing of. Robin and Zoro both kept an eye on the newcomer, never letting him out of their senses. Their guest laid his coat out and leaned against his chest, pulling his hat over his eyes and for intents and purposes appeared to drift off.

Zoro and Robin shared a look but neither voiced the shared thought of how power seemed to radiate off even the sleeping form. They didn't tell the others there was something dangerous about this man that made them tense and wary. Luffy appeared to have notice but had dismissed it as easily as he dismissed everything. Sanji had also noticed but retreated to his kitchen, knowing they could deal with it. Zoro glanced at the sleeping man and decided he would take over the night's watch for Ussop and Chopper. Rather safe then sorry.

.-.

"Thank you for the meal." Hari smiled at the cook.

"Not a problem." Sanji said lighting a smoke, eyeing the man. "When Nami-swan is done with you you'll have more then paid me back."

Hari laughed and Sanji just raised a brow at him as if questioning his carefree attitude.

"You're awfully cheerful for learning you'll be cheated out of everything in that chest of yours." He said.

"After a while money stops being important." Hari smiled at him. "And you find there are other things that are truly important. Nami will realize this one day, hopefully before everything truly important is gone."

Sanji pondered this as the man dug into the food. Wise words with a bitter tone. It almost sounded as if the man had learned this to late or someone close to him had.

"It's delicious. Best I've ever tasted" Hari complimented as he gave a happy purr.

Sanji grinned and hid the flush of pride. Hari just smiled at him and ate heartily, making small compliments on everything.

.-.

"Sooo…." Luffy drawled out as he sat on the railing. "Why don't you have a nice crew?"

"You mean like yours?" Hari asked. "Like people I can trust?"

"Yeah!"

"Never attempted to get one." Hari said easily. "When I first started to become a pirate I moved to the island we'll reach tomorrow. I mostly just hoped aboard other ships or the first two years until I got fed up with the lack of skill and leadership skills. Then I decided, hell, I could be a captain. I didn't have any friends, so no one to join me. Since I don't go on long journeys I just hire who ever wants to be hired. This is the fifth mutiny. You think they would have learned by now."

Luffy gave a thoughtful frown. Hari laughed at his attempt at a serious face.

"I got it!" Luffy finally said. "You should join my crew!"

Hari turned an amused expression to the youth.

"You don't even know my last name." The man chuckled. "Or if I'm strong or even if I'm a good guy."

"So?" Luffy demanded. "I think you're nice. And you seem strong! You should join my crew!"

Hari laughed at the youth but not in an offensive way.

"Perhaps." He said.

Luffy didn't comment that the perhaps sounded like a solid 'no' to him.

"I noticed you earlier playing with your other crew member, the one with the sling shot. You have eaten a devil fruit?"

"Yup! The Gomu Gomu fruit!" Luffy cheered stretching his cheek. "And Robin has a fruit that makes her body parts grow every where! She makes hands pop up all the time. And Chopper ate the fruit to make him more human."

"You're all strong then?"

"My whole crew is strong." Luffy nodded. "Zoro's got some cool swords and Sanji does this kicking stuff, and Nami uses a staff, and Ussop is our sniper! We're going to find one piece and I'm going to become King of The Pirates!"

"A grand goal." Hari said smiling softly.

"What's your dream?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"My dream?" Hari asked. "I don't have one."

"What? You have to have a dream!" Luffy said aghast. "Everyone has one."

Hari stared at him sombrely.

"I used to have one. But that dream was stolen. Some dreams never come true." He said.

Luffy wilted under his sad aura.

"But I have the feeling you will reach yours." Hari smiled making Luffy brighten.

"You should make another one if your last one failed." Luffy said. "Dreams are good things."

"I suppose." Hari smiled.

"Who stole yours?" Luffy asked. "I could beat them up for you!"

"Thanks for the offer. But the ones who stole my dream are long gone. The only one you could ever meet, well, no use fighting him for me." Harry said smiling still, even if Luffy thought the smile looked almost weary. "And your night shift is over."

"Ah! I got to wake Ussop and then get some sleep so we can explore the town tomorrow!"

.-.

"So this is Panic Port?" Nami asked curiously looking up at the edges of the cliff that guarded the harbour.

"Yup." Hari said looking out over the calm waters of the harbour.

Nami took note of the many vessels floating in the water, either carrying a pirate flag or a flag with what looked like a red cross painted on it.

"Will the people give us any problems?" Zoro asked as he shifted his swords.

Hari grinned at him.

"Depends on whether they think it's worth it."

"Talking about worth, you owe us some beli." Nami said innocently.

Hari laughed again and moved to his chest. He did something with the lock that none saw and it popped off. When he lifted the lid they all hid gasps of awe. Inside the chest lay a multitude of gold, jewels, and other things. Nami had hearts in her eyes. Hari pulled out a good couple of large jewels and a bunch of gold stuffing it in a velvet pouch and tossed it to the red head. She squealed happily and planted a kiss on his cheek which Harry laughed at goodheartedly. Sanji shouted something and almost attacked Hari while Ussop awed over the gold and Zoro stared and Luffy laughed.

Next they dropped anchor and even got on land no problem, Robin and Chopper opting to stay and watch ship while the rest went to land.

"They have a market right?" Nami question.

"Yes. Like a normal town but run by pirates. Best take a guard with you. There are men here with large bounties who will not hesitate to drag you in a back alley if they think you're pretty enough or have enough money." Hari replied.

Nami nodded curtly.

"I'll go with you Nami-swan." Sanji volunteered, hearts in his eyes.

Hari coughed delicately, a slight smirk on his face.

"I would watch your back Sanji. Not many pretty women on this island. Those that are, are quite adapt at guarding themselves so even pretty men get eyed. And well, you're blonde and slender."

Sanji paled and Zoro roared with laughter. In the end they opted to stay together.

"What about you Hari?" Luffy asked as they walked down the cobble road. "Aren't you going to track down your old crew and your ship?"

"I saw my ship in the harbour. And we'll most likely run across the crew eventually as we're heading to the main street."

.-.

"This is great." Nami sighed happily. "They have the height of fashion here. I found this cute dress that looks wonderful."

"It looks gorgeous." Sanji agreed, hearts in his eyes as he remembered.

"They've got some cool stuff." Luffy agreed looking about.

"Wimpy fighters though." Zoro grunted.

"Those were low lives not smart enough to look at a wanted sheet with your picture on it." Hari laughed at Zoro's put-off attitude.

Suddenly some loud laughs and a scream drew their attention. A man came flying out of one of the tavern's screaming as he clutched a wound on his arm. Another group followed, one of the men carrying a bloody drawn sword.

"Thought you could challenge us?" the man laughed, his crew behind him giving menacing smirks and glares. "Not in a million years! We beat the captain of the Red Riddle! And you? You're just trash!"

The whole crew laughed as the man tried to scoot back, cursing. The people who had been walking on normally, even with the screaming and the inured man, paused to watch at the name of the captain. Whispers had spread through the crowd as the captain gave a satisfied smirk and raised his blade again.

"Defeated the captain of the Red Riddle?" Hari mock gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah." The man agreed nodding. "He was just a wimp."

"Is that so?" Hari said giving a smile that sent shudders up Sanji and Zoro's spines.

Nami took a step back along with a trembling Ussop. Luffy kept half his grin on his face, but his fist clenched, ready. Zoro wondered if he would have to use his swords or if it would be best to just back away while Sanji lit another smoke, eyeing their guest more warily. Hari loudly cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing even in the crowd, most of who had silence and stared with wide eyes, as if they could sense the waves of malice and power leaking out of Hari. The no-name captain froze and turned slowly, his body wracked with shivers. He stared at Hari with an expression of pure terror.

"C-Captain H-H-Hari!" He trembled. "Y-you're alive!"

"Yes." Hari said pleasantly, though shadows in his voice sounded of pain and horror to come. "I really have to thank you, for taking such good care of my ship while I was fighting off you friends."

The man trembled and started to babble, and everyone could see he was one of the men who had run while the stroger ones had stayed and been defeated, winning the ship only through cowardice. The crowd stepped further from him as Harry's green eyes judged him. The crew started to try to slink away but Harry's eyes snapped to them, freezing them in place.

"Oh, no." Hari smirked. "You're not leaving."

Nami gave a yelp of surpise as a huge wind picked up pushing the mutiny-crew back into the small cleared area while pushing the crowd back. Zoro drew his sword cautiously while Sanji leapt to catch Nami as she was blown back. Hari stepped through the strong swirling winds as if they were naught but a breeze to stand over the other man who had fallen to his knees.

"Mercy!" The man screamed.

"Mercy?" Hari asked with an amused smile.

Hari turned his back to the man and looked at the rest of the crew that stood trembling. Nami's cry of fright made him turn to find the begging man now on his feet, a sword aimed at him. Hari stood and let the attack hit, the blade sinking into his chest. Zoro and Sanji cursed as Nami and Ussop screamed and Luffy growled.

"Ha Ha!" The thug laughed nervously. "I Did it! I Killed him!"

"Killed who?" Hari asked amused.

The thug screamed and fell back, his sword staying behind with Hari. Hari laughed and pulled it out, blade clean of any blood.

"You can not kill the wind." Hari laughed.

The wind rose like a whirlwind, trapping all the men inside while keeping the crowd out.

"Kill him!" The captain screamed.

Hari just laughed and let all the items hit him. When the men jumped back, half leaving their weapons, the weapons fell from him with a clatter, no blood visible.

"The wind can not be harmed by such weapons." Hari said pulling his own cutlass loose.

He took his hat in one hand and swept it off, bowing low.

"Bow to the master of death, corpses."

Then he tossed the hat up and faded from existence, blowing away like ash on the wind. The wind around them kicked up until it was a huge twister, puling the dust from the road with it and making a huge dust twister. The Straw-Hat crew waited, tense, as did the crowd. Three seconds later screams rose in a chorus followed by laughter that chilled everyone to the bone. When the last scream died out the twister slowly dispersed, sending the dust away. When the view cleared all the crowd saw was mutilated corpses lying on the street, one half way through a window. All the crew was dead and lying, most cut up horrible, faces etched with terror.

The large black hat topped with the feather floated lazily to the ground, but stopped at five feet, a hand holding it. Like ribbons, wind whipped around, solidifying and gaining color as it changed into the shape of a man. Hari chuckled to himself and set the hat back on his head, swiping his sword through the air and dislodging the blood streaks before sheathing the weapon. Silence echoed through the street.

"The Bloody Whirlwind." A man whispered fearfully, hurrying away.

Mutters picked up and everyone studiously avoided looking at Hari as they scurried off, avoiding the corpses. Hari just smiled and strode back to the Straw-hat crew. Everyone but Luffy tensed, Zoro even drawing a sword.

"Did you have to kill them all? Most were ready to surrender." Luffy asked solemnly meeting Hari's eyes.

Hari grinned at him, eyes half lidded.

"Do you know what they listed as their qualifications when I asked why I should let them join my crew?"

Luffy tilted his head, solemn expression still on his face.

"They all bragged of murder and theft and rape. The man in charge there bragged to me how he had killed a son in front of his parents then raped their daughter. So did I have to kill them? No. Did I want to? Very much."

Luffy stared solemnly at him before tilting his hat down and heading off. People avoided him seeing as how he had walked away from Hari alive.

"You shouldn't get guys like those for your crew." Luffy called as he walked off.

Then he was skipping off looking cheerful as he looked about.

"Why hire them if you knew they were so bad?" Nami trembled slightly stepping away from a corpse.

"Because I knew men like them would not be content to be a hired crew long."

"You knew they would attack." Sanji frowned. "And you knew you would be able to kill them when that happened and make yourself seem like the good guy."

"Good Guy?" Hari laughed cheerfully. "I'm not a good guy Sanji. I was only ever the 'good guy' or the Hero once. And that ended up with me being betrayed by my closest friends and cast into what they viewed as a gate to death itself. Luckily for me that brought me here, but it made sure I would never be the hero again. Too much pain for nothing but misery and sacrifice."

Hari paused and solemnly tilted his hat over his eyes.

"I have suffered too much to be the hero. I am now just making my way through life trying to enjoy it."

Then he walked off after Luffy. Zoro sheathed his sword again.

"He's scary." Ussop whimpered.

"I guess he ate the Kaze Kaze Fruit." Nami noted softly not looking at the corpses still around.

"He'll be a strong ally if he takes Luffy up on his first offer to join us." Zoro said. "But I'm still sleeping with my swords."

.-.

"This is your ship?" Luffy asked in awe as he gazed at the huge pirate ship.

The flag flying above it was the same that had been on his small boat.

"Yeah." Harry nodded eyeing the ship sitting calmly in the water.

He was glad there were no cuts or scrapes to it. And nothing else looked broken. It was in as good condition as a week ago. There was a bit more garbage littering the deck but not permanent damage.

"Why's it red?" Sanji asked curiously. "Did you paint it?"

"Hardly." Harry snorted. "I was fighting against a large sea-cow and well, it tried to smash my ship by jumping on it. I cut it in two and the whole thing was drenched in blood. And well, a quick trick and the wood absorbed the blood. Figured it would be a good warning to my enemies.

"You cut a sea cow in half?" Nami gaped.

"Simple wind blades." Harry shrugged.

"How're you going to get over there?" Zoro asked. "You can't swim.

"I'm the wind remember." Harry smiled.

"You're ship is awesome!" Luffy yelled, already having stretched over there.

Harry nodded agreement. Nami suddenly looked up at the sky.

"Hurry up Luffy!" She yelled. "An ideal wind will be blowing in soon and we should ride it out!"

"Okay Nami!" Luffy yelled as he stretched back to them "So you coming Hari?"

Harry stared at the rubber man and then shook his head with a small smile.

"No. My Red Riddle and I are going to go find another crew." Harry said.

"Ahhh!" Luffy sighed. "Just…just lighten up on all the killing those trying to surrender would ya?"

"I only like to kill those who are criminals for a good reason." Harry shrugged. "But perhaps I'll tone it down."

"Good." Luffy nodded.

"So why call it the Red Riddle?" Sanji asked curiously.

"It's named after a man I knew long ago." Harry said.

"Did he die?" Luffy asked.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Nami hissed.

"No, not quite." Harry shrugged. "He's only partially dead.

"How can someone be partially dead?" Zoro snorted.

"By not being completely dead." Harry shrugged with an odd smile.

Sanji frowned as if he had seen something odd and Harry knew his eyes had flashed red for a moment. Tom liked to act up at times.

"So you're staying here?" Luffy asked as the rest of his crew turned back to the Merry Go.

"Yeah." Harry said. "But when you become king of the pirates, stop by again and visit."

"Of course!" Luffy whooped and took off. "BYE!"

Harry watched them go and felt his wind wrap about him.

"They'll be strong." He said to himself. "And I think that kid just might reach his goal."

'_You always did believe in the foolish hopeful morons.' _Came the chuckle.

"Shut up Tom." Harry sighed. "You're the reason I'm not going with them."

'_I never asked you not to.'_ Tom smirked inside his mind.

"No, but you tend to like to kill off anyone I get close to. And that puts sleeping and falling unconscious on a hold unless I want to be possessed near them."

'_Call it jealousy.'_

"I prefer to call it you being a psycho warped by dark soul magic."

'_Same thing. Not get aboard my ship and make sure it's okay.'_

"_Our_ ship Tom." Harry sighed.

He felt the wind caress him sympathetically as it lifted him over the water to the deck of his red ship. He pulled his hat off and ran a hand through his hair, the wind tugging playfully at him.

"Ah, oh well. They would have been fun, but I'd rather stay with the ship and my wind."

'_And me.'_

"And you of course Tom. Not as if I could ever get rid of you if I wanted."

'_You could die.'_ Tom suggested.

"That's what I tried last time, and I ended up here."

Tom just laughed at him. Harry smiled into the wind. Perhaps he didn't have a dream or friends in this world, but he could say he was content.

.-.

THE END

.-.

Just an odd thought I came up with.

.-.


	14. Pet

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO

**WARNING****: Very Dark Themes/ Mention of Rape + Torture**

**Slash/Yaoi**

.-.

"Stop."

Harry didn't stop. He didn't stop running for even a moment, propelling himself forwards with will alone. His legs burned and his lungs screamed for more air but he couldn't stop.

"I said _stop_."

Harry let out a scream of fright as his pursuer appeared right in front of him, a burst of speed making the man naught but a blur. Harry jerked back and tried to turn and run but the man's hand clamped around his wrists hard enough to bruise. Harry gave a bird like cry of fright and pain as he was yanked back, stumbling to his knees. His other hand rose to try and pry the strong as steel fingers from his wrist.

"Please." Harry said softly trying to blink away tears. "Please just let me go."

"No." The man shinobi smirked, eyes burning red.

Harry didn't bother glancing up at the wild black hair, the pale skin, and the bright red eyes.

"Please." Harry begged.

He had been broken, Harry knew. His defiant will, that had gotten him through a wizarding war and all of his life, had been broken by this monster. This man had broken him. Harry sobbed vainly tugging at his wrist. The shinobi hauled him to his feet with a quick move making Harry whimper at the pain having his arm jerked produced. The noise was stifled as the man kissed him, open-mouthed and rough, forcing Harry to submit. Harry whimpered in his throat and didn't bother trying to blink away the tears that spilled down his face. When the shinobi pulled back Harry had tears making tracks down his pale cheeks and his lips were swollen.

"Please let me go Madara." Harry pleaded brokenly, sobbing. "Please let me go free."

"Never Hari. I'm never letting you go." Madara grinned, lips spread wide and flashing white teeth. "You know I won't. So stop running."

.-.

Harry tried as hard as he could to stay silent as he crept for the doorway.

A year ago he had traveled form his world to this one, trying to find peace, find a new life. He landed in a world that was built on war, full of ninja. He'd still held a foolish hope he would be able to settle down as a normal civilian, make a normal life for himself. He'd landed in the wrong country for that. Landing in Ame hadn't seemed so bad at first. He'd gotten a job as a cook in a small restaurant in the heart of the country and avoided all attention.

And then one day, a man with a swirled orange mask had come skipping into the restaurant, his cloak decorated with red clouds. Many of the people of the village loved the Akatsuki. A great deal feared them. And some hated them. The waitress on duty feared them. She had refused to serve the childish sounding man. Harry had done it, foolishly hoping to save her the duty. It had been the worst mistake he had ever made, and maybe the last.

The man had at first just been polite, happy even as he chatted and Harry served him. But then the man had stayed. And stayed. And stayed. When the store was closing the manager somehow talked Harry into asking the man to leave. Harry had tried. But that was exactly what the man had been waiting for. He'd sent the rest of the employees running with a few words leaving him and Harry alone in a dark store. Harry had tried to fight the man as he pinned him to a table but against a shinobi of his calibre Harry was wholly unprepared. Then the orange mask had come off and the childish persona vanished and Harry was left facing a man he later learned was Uchiha Madara, a monster in human skin.

The man had whispered words of fascination in Harry's ear as he caressed his skin. Telling Harry that the air around him drew him in, intoxicated him. Harry tried to fight with his magic but in a world drenched in chakra his magic was much wilder, much harder to control. He just interested the man further. The man had laughed and kissed him and Harry had felt so helpless.

He'd lost his virginity, his innocence, that night though he hated thinking of it like that. It had not been consensual but a man like Madara got what he wanted and Harry hadn't been able to stop him then, or since. The man had stolen him away after that, relocated him into the main tower of Ame's capital, hidden away in the heart of the Akatsuki. Harry had known no one would come for him because he was all alone in this new world. He'd tried to escape but it never worked.

This was escape attempt number 47.

Harry swallowed thickly as he turned the doorknob and opened the door soundlessly. Slipping form the room he stepped into the next part of his perilous journey. Sticking to the wall he made his way down the hall way. Then turned left. Straight. Right. Down a stair. Left again. He'd memorized the only way out after all the other paths had led to failure.

And his escape attempt ended as he turned left right into the large man called Zetsu. Black and white stared down at him blinking, just as surprised as he was. Madara had once told him because he had absolutely no chakra (which should have been impossible) he was like a blank spot in shinobi senses.

Harry attempted to bolt but was caught by the half plant man and tucked under one arm. Harry went limp, tears of frustration appearing again. He'd tried to fight Zetsu before. It was more then useless. The only thing that had stopped him from even being eaten alive the first time was Madara. Harry would never admit it but he had been ever so glad for Madara at that time. He hadn't wanted to be eaten alive (_starting with his feet_). Now though, now he almost wanted that option again.

"_Your pet tried to escape again, Tobi_." Zetsu's white side said amused as they reached Harry's cage again.

"**You need a leash**." The other side chuckled.

"Not a bad idea." Madara, or Tobi at the moment, clapped. "Come now Hari-pet!"

Harry followed obediently, glancing back at Zetsu blocking the only door. Harry wasn't so sure Zetsu only wanted to eat him anymore as he saw the leer on the plant man's face. As the door shut behind them Harry braced himself. Just in time to as a hand connected with his face. He was backhanded hard enough to send him clattering to the floor. He didn't even whimper at such an attack anymore. A gloved hand tangled in his hair and he was lifted by his air. This he gave a whimper of pain too.

"Now Hari-pet." Madara sighed. "If you didn't try to run away I wouldn't have too punish you."

Harry gave a cry as he was thrown back, hitting the bottom of the bed frame, his head cracking against the wood hard enough he saw stars. He was grabbed again and tossed onto the bed as if he was a rag doll. Another slap connected with his cheek.

"You know I hate hurting you pet." Madara murmured.

Harry just gave a soft whimpering sob. Madara ripped his shirt away and tugged at his pants, gazing down at Harry hungrily. Harry wanted to cry again.

.-.

'_You might not want to try escaping today pet. My little toys are coming by.'_

Harry ran the words over in his mind. No, Madara was wrong. This was the best time to try and escape. Madara would be distracted. And if not…well he would probably taken as a spy and killed before he got dragged back again. At this point in time he was too tired, too broken, to care about death. If these Shinobi could even kill him. The power of the Hallows was still wrapped tightly around his core and pulsed with each heart beat. All that power, and it only cursed him to such pain.

Harry breathed a sigh as he made it to the fifth floor. Five more to go and then the four blocks to get out of the shinobi quarters. The farthest he had ever gotten was one step out of the shinobi quarters of the city. Then Madara had caught him. He had…well, Harry hadn't been able to move let alone try and escape for a week after that attempt. But nowadays pain didn't frighten him. It was all he really knew at the moment.

Harry almost screamed as something tugged on his kimono before he realized it had gotten caught on a doorknob. He hated the kimono but it was the only clothing he had. It was a dark purple in color with a large red Sharingan on his back. It marked him as Madara's. He'd rather go naked except that would gain attention he didn't want. He quickly untangled his kimono from the doorknob and was about to hurry on when he heard soft voice around the hall corner. Panicking he searched wildly for an escape rout. There was only the door he had been caught on. He quickly pulled the door open and ducked in, shutting it behind him and holding his breath as he heard the men walk past.

Sighting silently in relief. The sigh of relief turned into a strangle noise of fear and panic as he found himself in a well lit room with a variety of people inside, most staring at him in surprise. A tall man near the left had silver hair and a huge triple bladed scythe, sitting on a couch in front of a TV. A red headed teen sat on a huge hulking figure a little ways off reading. A blonde stood next to the red head sculpting some soft of clay. On the second couch sat a tall shark like man and a raven haired man.

The last man had Harry flinching violently. It was easy to see the Uchiha blood. And then the man activated his Sharingan while looking Harry up and down. Harry came a soft keening cry in the back of his throat at the sight of the Sharingan and scrambled frantically for the door knob the flee. A kunai embedded in the frame, wedging the door shut.

"Who are you?" The shark asked bluntly, hefting a sword from the ground.

Harry's thoughts ran through his mind a mile a minute. He sent his magic out in a pulse, the only thing he could fully do now. His magic took in everything. Took in the silver haired man's immortality, the red head's fake body and poison, the blondes' bombs, the shark's weird sword, and the Uchiha's Sharingan. Another thing picked up by his magic pulse was the approaching Zetsu. Harry grew worried. Zetsu would take him right back.

Harry leapt away from the door and took in his options. After a moment he leapt at the silver haired man. Said man easily side stepped him but Harry grabbed the kunai pouch at his leg with frantic hands, ripping it away form the confused looking man who was also gaining a frown. Harry ripped through the pouch under the mostly curious eyes of the others. They obviously didn't see him a threat, and for a good reason as he wasn't one.

The door rattled as Zetsu tried to open it. It stopped and a bulge appeared. Harry recognized the man's ability to slide through all nature and wrapped his hand around a kunai hilt, pulling it free and tossing the pouch back at the immortal.

"What the fuck dude?" Silver hissed, catching the pouch.

Harry backed away further form the door, pressing his back against the farthest wall as Zetsu fully appeared.

"_Hari_." Zetsu greeted with a wide grin full of sharp teeth. "_I thought I had picked up your scent__**.**_** Running away again**?"

Everyone else in the room was just watching curiously.

"Stop!" Harry cried in a shaky voice as Zetsu took a step forwards, holding the kunai out with both hands.

Shark-man snorted at the action, obviously making fun of Harry's weapon handling skills.

"He is not a shinobi." The Uchiha finally spoke.

"I can't sense any chakra, un." The blonde said interested. "Not even civilian level, un."

"_He's an anomaly_." Zetsu explained taking another step as Harry started to tremble.

"He a prisoner?" Red-head asked in a bored manner.

"**No**." Zetsu smirked. "**More of a pet."**

"I'm not going back." Harry whimpered gaining their attention. "I won't go back!"

"_You think you have a choice?_" Zetsu snorted. "_This is escape attempt number….73? Think you can still escape hmm?" _

Harry noted the others had started to watch again, obviously interested in the show. Harry did his best to ignore them. Zetsu was the problem.

"I will." Harry whispered fiercely, tears welling again.

"**I've caught you 39 times**." Zetsu chuckled. _"You've only twice made it out of the building._"

Harry watched as he came closer and Harry's desperation rose.

"_Perhaps_…" Zetsu said lowly, a wide grinning leer spreading across his face. **"Perhaps if I make it 40 times I'll get to keep you for a night, hmm? I love the screams you make. The pleading is even better**."

Harry noted the flicker of comprehension on the strangers' faces.

"Oh. He's a sex toy." Silver said, sounding almost amused.

"_Mostly_." Zetsu agreed with a grin. "**And he makes the most lovely cries."**

Harry froze under Zetsu's leer and the man stepped into range, reaching out and running a hand over his cheek. Harry trembled in fear. He was almost conditioned to fear touch now and it wasn't helping his nerves. The hand slid behind his neck and into his hair before Zetsu gave a yank. Harry fell to his knees with a slight keen not letting go of the knife as he hung mostly limp in Zetsu's hold.

"**He's got nice soft flesh."** Zetsu smirked at the 'crowd' and ran a hand up Harry's cheek as if showing him off. "_And he's nice and slender."_

Zetsu brushed the kimono looser and Harry noticed many of the men glance at the bruises littering his collar bone and the one jagged cut. Zetsu saw their gazes, mostly curious, and pushed Harry's kimono off his torso to pool in the crooks of his arms. Harry's skin had at one time been flawless. Now it was littered with bruises and jagged cuts that were never allowed to heal. Blood was smeared across his back and on the front of his chest was a large burned crest that Madara had whispered was his.

"Ouch, un." The blonde winced.

"Yeah." Shark-man agreed, eyeing him almost pityingly.

"_And just look at his eyes."_ Zetsu continued. "**The greenest I have ever seen. I'm almost tempted to cut them out and keep them**."

One of his nails got to close for comfort to Harry's eye and Harry ripped himself free, falling back and stumbling to his feet under Zetsu's amused eyes.

"Don't touch me." Harry spat, raising the kunai.

But this time he didn't hold the knife out in front of him. This time he held it to his own throat. Zetsu froze. Harry knew that for all Zetsu's jokes of eating him and bedding him, the plant-man would never harm him because Madara would kill him. Harry knew Madara had threatened Zetsu and made Harry Zetsu's responsibility when Madara couldn't keep an eye on him. If Harry died on Zetsu's watch….Zetsu would not die quickly.

Harry caught the trill of fear run through Zetsu's eyes as if reading Harry's mind. Harry felt a twisted smirk rise to his lips as he gave a rasping laugh, digging the kunai into his skin enough to make himself bleed.

"Imagine if I killed myself." Harry laughed hysterically. "They would never find your body Zetsu."

Zetsu sneered but didn't move forwards. Harry had a moment of quick realization. This was his escape. He gave another laugh and then lifted the knife lightly before plunging it forwards. His arms were forced to stop as the knife was wrenched form his hands and he was thrown violently to the floor. Glancing up through his thick lashes Harry paled.

Madara had arrived. Everyone else in the room froze at the appearance of the man.

"Hari-Pet, what do you think you were doing?" Madara asked with a raised brow.

Harry just trembled. Madara kicked him harshly in the side and he was thrown against the wall, coughing up blood. Madara lifted him by his throat, closing off his airway. Harry dangled from the wall, not bothering to even try to stop the man. Madara wouldn't kill him and that was the problem.

"You don't have permission to die Hari-pet." Madara purred.

Madara threw him across the room again and this time Harry crashed into the red head. Said red head gave a grunt of annoyance at the collision and held Harry up by the scruff of his shirt. Harry gazed into dark brown eyes.

"Kill me." Harry begged softly, blood flowing over his lips with the words.

The red head gave him an apathetic gaze that was tinged with pity but tossed him back at Madara all the same. Madara backhanded him to the grounded.

"You know I have to punish you tonight Hari-pet." Madara crooned. "Running away and trying to hurt yourself. Double naughty. And you deserve it, don't you Hari-pet?"

"I deserve it." Harry coughed weakly, automatically.

"Ask me to punish you Hari-pet." Madara grinned.

"Punish me please." Harry said through the tears in his eyes.

He hated Madara. _Hated_ him. But Harry could do nothing and if he begged his punishment wouldn't be as harsh. He didn't fear the punishment anymore. But he feared Madara. Harry lived in this constant state of terror and hopelessness and pain nowadays. He didn't bother with anger any more or even hope. He didn't even get upset when he saw clear looks of pity, just a sorrow that they wouldn't help him. Self-pity was gone too along with any sense of peace.

"Now what do you say Hari-pet?"

"Punish me please Madara-sama." Harry choked.

"Good pet." Madara said petting his head.

Then the man grabbed him by his arm and dragged him towards the door. Harry just stayed limp in his grip, allowing himself to be dragged. He looked back once as he was dragged out the door and saw the second Uchiha gazing after him oddly. It wasn't just pity, but sympathy, and almost anger. It meant nothing to Harry though. Looks meant nothing if a person didn't follow through on their emotions. And no one did.

.-.

Stockholm Syndorme. Harry hated those words. He had heard them before. In the war back home he had fought a muggle woman who had 'fallen in love' with her captor death Eater. He'd kept her so isolated she'd thought she'd started to let him grow on her.

He was not falling for Madara. He was not falling in love with the monster. He was just becoming so numb. The pain was still there, the terror still lurked but it was so muted, so locked away, so numbed. Harry felt hollow. His escape attempts had dwindled from once a day to once every few days. He almost had to be forced to eat and would only eat after Madara ordered him to. Sometimes he'd stop and stare and blank out for a few hours.

He felt like he was becoming detached from reality. He was broken.

A knock came at the door and suddenly the second Uchiha stuck his head in the room. He glanced at Harry, running his eyes over him. He stepped fully into the room and came with a tray of food.

"Eat." The man said holding the plate forwards.

Harry blinked once.

"Eat." The man ordered again. "Madara says you must."

Harry took the plate and ate in a mechanical way. The Uchiha took a seat at the desk chair and watched him.

"What's your name?" The man finally asked.

"Hari-pet." Harry automatically responded.

"No. Your actual name."

Harry stared at him. That was his name. Well, Harry was his name, not Hari, but it was the same.

"What is your family name?" The man tried.

Harry blinked and thought. He couldn't remember. It started with a P. Must have been Pet.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi." The man finally said as Harry said nothing.

"You are Madara's family?"

"No." Itachi shook his head.

Harry didn't question it. The disgust in Itachi's tone said it all.

"Do you have family?" Itachi asked.

Well Madara was his Master, but not family.

"No."

"Where are you from?"

From? Harry got flashes of a tall castle.

"Nowhere." He finally answered.

He knew he was not from this land but he had forgotten from where else he came from.

"Were you a ninja?"

"No." Harry shook his head slowly, confused by the line of questioning.

"How did Madara find you?"

Harry frowned. He tried to remember. But his memories reached back as far as trying to escape. Itachi took his silence as an answer.

"How long have you been with Madara?"

"219 escape attempts." He offered, unsure of days.

Itachi frowned slightly, the lines on his face becoming more stressed. He stood and stepped over to Harry, running a hand down his cheek. Harry felt the calluses on his finger tips and knew he was a dedicated ninja.

"Do you like it here?" Itachi asked, his voice oddly sounding as if he already knew the answer.

"It does not matter." Harry shook his head confused (_Didn't he already know this_?). "I am a pet. I must stay with my Master."

Itachi's fingers ripped away from his cheek and Itachi turned and gathered up the plate, leaving as quietly as he had come. Harry frowned at his back, confused. Soon the confusion was replaced by the numbness and he turned back to stare out the window.

.-.

Harry sat by Zetsu's side patiently. Good pets were silent Madara-Master said. They were silent and still he said. So Harry was very silent and very still. He watched the meeting proceed with interest. Not understanding what was going on but interested by the people. He recognized Silver, and Shark, and Blonde, and Itachi. But there was also a tall man by Silver and a pretty blue-haired woman, and a tall orange haired man, and Tobi.

Tobi was actually Madara-Master but Harry was supposed to call him Tobi while he wore his mask. It was a Master thing Harry supposed so he did not question. Good pets didn't ask questions.

"We found our spy." Orange said loudly over the room. "One of the clerks."

The man bound in the center of the room looked terrified. Harry tilted his head and examined the man. Why was he scared? He was just being killed. There was nothing bad about that. Punishment and making Madara-Master disappointed were worse.

"We managed to get his village out of him. Grass has been keeping an eye on us. Luckily they got nothing important. Hidan, Kakuzu, you will be going after the man he's been giving information too."

"Yes sir." Silver and Tall said.

"Now, to deal with him." Orange said. "Zetsu, dispose of him."

"**I've got a better idea.**" Zetsu smirked. "_Hari-pet."_

Everyone turned to him. He peered back with curiosity.

"Yes, Zetsu?" Harry asked.

Zetsu pulled a sword from his cloak and held it out. Harry took it confused.

"**Kill him."**

"Okay Zetsu." Harry nodded, eyes flickering to Tobi.

Tobi said nothing, just gave a short nod. Harry stepped forwards and lifted the sword. The man on the ground looked at him, horrified.

"P-Please, don't." The man said, stuttering.

"Why not?" Harry paused.

"**Kill him."**

Harry just nodded and ignored the man's begging. He brought the sword down on the man, hard, and decapitated him.

"Now what do I do, Zetsu?" Harry asked curiously.

"_I'll deal with the corpse."_ Zetsu smirked, stepping forwards. **"Dinner."**

"Well, he's not as fucking pathetic as last time." Silver snickered.

"He's been trained better." Zetsu said patting Harry's head.

.-.

"You look pale."

"I am not allowed the sun anymore." Harry said blinking.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

Madara-Master was gone on a mission. Itachi was in charge of him. Madara-Master seemed amused to leave his 'relative' looking after Harry for some reason. Harry knew Madara-Master was always amused with Itachi for some reason.

"I fell out the window." Harry explained.

"You jumped?"

"No. Escaping means punishment. And I'm a good pet." Harry said quickly, the response automatic. "But there was this bug. I wanted to see it. It flew away from the sill and I had to jump for it."

Itachi seemed quite disturbed by this answer for some reason. Instead of questioning Harry further he just reached out and stroked his hair back. Harry knew it was getting long. But Madara-Master told him not to cut it. Madara-Master liked to pull on it at times.

Itachi paused and ran his hand down Harry's cheek to his neck to tug at the leather around his neck.

"…What is this?" Itachi asked softly.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, a smile across his lips. "Madara-Master gave it to me as a present. I was a good pet."

He knew that on the dark red collar there was a small pendant that read '_Hari-pet. If found return to Madara._' Madara-Master had read the words for him and told Harry it suited him. Harry was glad he had been good, not bad and gotten punishment. The collar meant he'd been good. Madara-Master said he hadn't tried to escape in a year! He had seemed to so proud. Harry was happy that Madara-Master was proud.

Madara-Master had been angry about the window though and had threatened to take it away. Harry had agreed never to go near the window again as a compromise. Madara-Master had boarded it up for him even.

"Hari." Itachi said softly. "I'm going to get you out one day."

"Get me out?" Harry scrunched up his nose.

Somewhere deep in his mind memories rose, and a feeling of desperation and freedom made him flinch. The thought of freedom welled up a memory long since buried and hidden. Harry shook the feelings away.

"Why? Does Madara-Master want me out?"

"No. I'm going to take you away from Madara one day."

Harry blinked.

"Why? I'm a pet. Madara is my Master."

"He hurts you."

"He is my Master. I deserved the punishments."

Something in him screamed defiance, something deep and broken. Someone perhaps from his forgotten past? He buried the thoughts again. He was a pet, he belonged to his master. Itachi sighed wearily and brushed a piece of hair from his face.

"I'll find you a better Master." Itachi said. "I promise, one day I'll get you out."

Harry just nodded, confused by his words. Maybe Madara-Master would know what Itachi meant. Harry would ask him next time.

.-.

"Itachi is dead."

"Dead?" Harry tilted his head.

"Yes pet, dead." Madara smirked.

Madara -Master seemed very pleased with the turn of events. Harry knew Madara-Master had been mad at Itachi since Harry had told him Itachi said he would take Harry away.

"And he left me his precious little brother."

"Oh. He had a brother?"

"Yes Hari-Pet. Remember what I said about questions?"

Harry shut his mouth quickly. _Pet's shouldn't ask questions. _

.-.

"Who are you?"

Harry blinked and found a man that resembled Itachi enter the room. He carried a plate and his face contained a deep frown.

"This is the boy we're playing servants to?" Another man entered the room with a frown.

The second man had light blue-white hair and shark teeth. A huge sword/cleaver sat on his back.

"He's scrawny." Sharp-Teeth said amused.

"Can you not sense it?" Sasuke, as Harry reasoned he was, raised a brow.

"I can't sense anything."

"Exactly. Who are you?"

"Hari-Pet is Hari-pet." Harry answered.

"Pet?" Sasuke frowned.

"Madara's into Dominance?" The other man chirped.

"Madara-Master?" Harry asked at the name.

"Wow. Trained you well huh." Sharp-teeth smirked.

Sasuke shoved the plate in his hand.

"Eat."

Harry tilted his head but obey, watching Sasuke as Sasuke watched him.

"You're staring." Sharp-teeth said as he looked about the room.

"Sasuke is much like his brother." Harry said.

"What?" Sasuke hissed standing. "You knew my brother?"

Harry blinked at the rise of emotion in the man.

"Itachi looked after Hari-pet when Madara-Master was away." Harry said. "He made Madara-Master very mad when he said he would try to take Hari-pet away, to a better Master. Hari-pet does not understand."

There was a stretched silence.

"He said he'd take you away?" Sasuke said confused.

"He said he did not think Hari-pet should stay with Madara-Master because Madara-Master 'hurt' Hari-pet. But it is punishment and Hari-pet deserves it when he is bad." Harry said, eager to explain something he knew.

"Hurt you?" Sharp-teeth snorted. "Take your food away?"

"No, that is only when Hari-pet is not good enough at night." Harry responded. "When Hari-pet tried to escape before Madara-Master would punish him much better. He made sure Hari-pet couldn't walk so Hari-pet didn't try such silly things again."

"Not walk?" Sasuke asked eyes widening.

"Yes, yes. Hari-pet was being bad trying to run away so Madara-master would make sure Hari-pet could not run away by hurting Hari-Pet's legs or hurting Hari-pet's back or making Hari-pet too weak to stand."

"Madara's sadistic?" Sharp-Teeth joked.

Sasuke did not look amused, he was eyeing Harry more closely.

"You are wearing a collar." Sasuke finally said.

"Yes. It was a gift to Hari-pet." Harry said excitedly. "Hari-pet was a good boy for stopping to try and run away and Madara Master gave Hari-pet a gift. He even got a pretty leash when Hari-pet informed Madara-master of Itachi's plan to take him away."

"Wow, he's one sick bastard." Sharp Teeth whistled.

Sasuke sat back down and did not ask more questions. Sharp-teeth asked a few and Harry told him easily, having no orders not too.

.-.

Partial Lemon

.-.

"Hari-pet." Madara-master moaned softly, kissing him viciously.

Harry gave a whimper into the kiss. Madara-master liked it when Harry moaned and whimpered.

"You love me right Hari-pet?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Hari-Pet loves Madara-Master."

"You've been a good boy." Madara-master crooned. "Do you know how long I've had you now?"

Harry tilted his head in question but broke the movement as he gave a slight cry as Madara-master slammed into him. Harry arched against his master and pleaded and whimpered in a mewling voice.

"You've been with me for five years Hari-pet." Madara-master grinned fiercely slamming into him again and Harry ran his finger nails up Madara-master's back for purchase.

Harry gave a loud moan and licked eagerly at Madara-Master's throat. Madara-master slammed him down into the table and bit at his shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"Sasuke thinks you are shinobi that I've been keeping as a weapon." Madara-master continued, slamming relentlessly into Harry, giving no break.

Harry didn't respond to the sentence, just withered against his master and gasped.

"You would do anything for me right, pet?"

"Yes!" Harry screamed.

"Good. Good. You've been practicing your abilities right?"

"Yes, yes." Harry gasped leaving marks on Madara-master's back with his nails as he let his master kiss him open mouthed.

"Good." Madara-master grinned. "You will fight my other pet with me right?"

"Other pet?" Harry asked, half delirious as he was repeatedly pushed into the table's surface, splinters in his back.

"Kyuubi, Hari-pet. I've told you before."

Harry just gave another whimpering moan and shuddered as Madara-master finally pulled out from him, leaving him panting and tired. And then he was tossed to the bed, his wrists were tied and knotted to the headboard and he was spread across the bed.

"We're not done yet Hari-pet." Madara-master grinned.

Harry mewled softly, wiggling against the silk covers.

.-.

End of Partial Lemon

.-.

Harry watched confused as he saw Sasuke fighting against Madara-master's soldiers. Why was he not on their side? He was fighting beside a tall blonde youth, both shooting off high powered attacks at the soldiers.

"They're making their way to us." Madara-master muttered with a smirk, eyes glinting as they both watched the battle scene.

A village was barely visible in the distance. Harry had been told this was Konohagakure. It was Itachi and Sasuke's home and at one time, Madara-master's home. They were attacking it for some reason.

"MADARA!" The blonde screamed as he came into view, hurtling at them with a ball of power in his hand.

Madara-master leapt back easily, one arm around Harry's shoulder to pull him back also. Sasuke came crashing onto the scene along with a lean man with spiky silver hair and a mask and a woman with bright pink hair.

"You Bastard." Blonde growled, animalistic in nature with glowing red eyes and whisker marks.

"Ah! Kyuubi-boy!" Madara-master said smirking.

Blonde leapt at them again, they jumped away. Madara-master set him down.

"Hari-pet, keep the others away please."

Harry gave a nod at the order and stepped aside as Madara-master led Blonde away. Sasuke and the other two watched him cautiously.

"Sasuke, any info?" Masks asked quietly.

"He's Madara's 'pet'." Sasuke said with a grimace. "Madara has had him for six years if I gathered correctly. I heard he tried to escape a lot in the first year. 'Punishment' was applied and he broke after the second year. He only thinks he's a pet now and will obey Madara's orders."

"Punishment?" pink whispered shocked. "A pet?"

"Two years is a very long time to hold out." Masks said with respect.

"Step aside Hari." Sasuke said.

"Madara-master told me to keep you busy." Harry said simply. "Hari-pet obeys Madara-master, Hari-pet is a good boy."

"If you step aside we'll free you." Pink said.

"Free?" Harry frowned. "But Hari-pet is a pet."

"We'll get you a better master." Sasuke interrupted.

"Itachi said the same thing." Hari said blinking. "Why would Hari-pet want a different master?"

"It's no use." Masks said. "He's been too conditioned. Almost Stockholm Syndrome but on a far different level. It's not love, its pure dedication. I'd take a guess and say he doesn't even remember anything from before being Madara's slave."

Harry blinked at them taking in Pink's pitying expression, Mask's sigh, and Sasuke's grim look.

"We fight then." Sasuke said stonily.

"But not to kill." Pink said quickly. "He's innocent."

"No telling what he'll do if Madara is defeated, though." Masks added.

"You said he had no chakra. We can restrain him." Sakura said.

Then at an unseen signal they all leapt. Harry threw an arm out and called forth the spark inside him. They were all blown back, cringing in surprise.

"Fuck." Pink said hitting the ground on her feet.

"Madara trained him in some odd ability." Sasuke grunted.

Harry drew the spark forwards until it was a warm tingling through his whole body. It took all his control to hold onto it and keep it from exploding about wildly, but he had practised hard for Madara-master. A blast rang in the distance but Harry stayed focused on his task. It was an order.

The three leapt again, all from different angles. He blew them back again. Then Masks disappeared underground and Pink leapt in the air and Sasuke threw a ball of fire. Harry naught but blinked and lashed out again. Pink was blown back into Sasuke, who's fire splashed harmlessly against his shield. A hand grabbed his leg and he was suddenly pulled under ground, Mask resurfacing a distance away. Harry let the spark fly and the ground turned to dust around him. He dug his way out easily and got back on steady ground.

"Well fuck. This is doing nothing." Masks sighed lazily.

They leapt again, Pink and Masks heading straight at him. He blew them back and looked for Sasuke. The man had tried to head for Madara-master. Harry threw his arm out and a huge gust of wind picked Sasuke up and threw him at his team-mates.

"You must stay here." Harry said. "Madara-master said so."

"At least he's not going for the killing blow." Masks said. "He could easily kill us."

It was said to the other two but Mask locked eyes with Harry.

"Madara-master ordered Hari-pet to keep you here, not kill." Harry blinked. "And Hari-pet obeys his Master's orders."

There was a long moment of silence as they stared at one another.

"He has no shinobi training." Sasuke said finally.

"Hmm." Masks said. "Sakura give us a distraction."

Pink leapt again but this time she aimed up then down. Harry readied his spark. But then she hit the ground and the earth split open, heaving. Harry gave a sharp cry of surprise and stumbled. The ground cracked and split and huge slabs flipped right at him. Harry ducked and grabbed the slab of earth he was on. He was heaved to the side and almost fell down the crack in the earth, when a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him back. He hit solid ground and glanced up at Sasuke who dropped him.

"I thought you meant no chakra attacks, not no physical training." Masks said, eyeing him. "Why did you save him?"

"…Itachi made a promise to free him. He failed in that promise, I can at least keep him alive."

Then Sasuke slammed his hands into the ground and in a cloud of smoke a huge purple snake appeared.

"Bind him." Sasuke said.

The Snake nodded and wrapped tightly around Harry. It peered at him curiously.

:Ssssuch clear, broken green eyessss.: The snake said. :Who broke you, one-without-chakra-and-inssstead-the-ssspark?:

:No one broke me.: Harry blinked.

The three standing above him flinched back, staring wide eyed at him. The snake just laughed and looked back up at Sasuke, loosening until he just lay draped over Harry.

"I can not go againsssst a ssspeaker." The snake said.

Harry blinked. For some reason something was different about the way the snake spoke now.

"Why not?" Sasuke frowned, eyeing him warily.

"He issss one of legendsss." The snake hissed. "A ssspeaker, a human who hasss the ssspark. We Ssssnakessss have long ssssince lossst all recordsss of hisss kind. He isss broken alssso, sssso you sssshall learn nothing more about him and hissss kind. We jusssst know sssspeakerssss are sssspecial. It issss in our blood to obey him. Do not ssssummon any of ussss againsssst him."

And then the snake vanished. There was a long moment of silence. Harry did not attack because they were not trying to go after Madara-master and so his orders were fulfilled for the moment.

"An experiment of Orochimaru?" Masks asked calmly.

Harry tilted his head in confusion at the reaction this question brought forth.

"No." Sasuke spat. "He would never have let a man who spoke snake go free."

"I wonder where Madara found him." Pink sighed.

A crash broke up the rest of the 'conversation'. Madara-master came flying through the trees, spitting blood and rolling. Harry hurried to his side as quick as he could and reached him just as Blonde appeared with a growl.

"Hari-pet." Madara-master smirked.

Harry helped him stand, looking him over and finding numerous injuries. He gave Madara-master a worried expression. Madara-master could say nothing before Harry saw arcing lightening. Harry gave a quick cry and leapt in front of Madara-master, spinning to face Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he tried to stop but his moment carried him. Blue lightening slammed into his chest and Harry was taken over by pain. Harry gave a sharp cutting cry and fell limp over Sasuke's hand, blood dripping from his lips.

"How dare you!" Madara-master screamed at Sasuke, and leapt at them. "He's mine, you're not allowed to take my pet away!"

Sasuke leapt back, Harry still on his arm and Harry got a glimpse of Madara-master, eyes wide with fury, heading for them. Behind him rose the blonde, determination in every feature as his power swirled in his hand. Harry wanted to warn Madara-master but his voice was not working. He watched with wide eyes as the Blonde's attack slammed into Madara-master and went straight through him. Harry watched with unblinking eyes as Madara-master stumbled with a choked cry of surprise and fell to his knees, blood pouring like rivers over his pale skin. Blonde ripped away and Madara-master swayed. Harry ripped himself from Sasuke's arm, black spots appearing in his vision at the pain.

He fell next to Madara-master and gave a worried whimper he gave when he knew Madara-master was worried over something. Madara-master opened his mouth but no words came forth. He reached forwards and gripped Harry's kimono and opened his mouth again, mouthing words, then the light in his eyes died. Madara-master toppled to the side and a set of hands pulled Harry back as Masks unleashed a blast of fire on the corpse.

He was laid on the ground to stare at the sky as Pink kneeled over him, hands glowing green.

"-Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke asked softly.

Harry blinked as he realized for a minute his hearing had vanished.

"Yes. I don't know how, but he will be." Pink said, awe in her voice. "You took out a lung but he's still breathing and his heart beat is strong."

"Impossible." Sasuke said.

Pink just shrugged helplessly.

"Madara-master?" Harry asked trying to sit up.

Sasuke pushed his shoulders.

"Stay." The Uchiha ordered.

"Hari-pet has to see Madara-master. He was trying to tell Hari-Pet something."

The two shared a long look.

"Did you not hear him?" Pink asked.

"No. Hari-Pets's hearing vanished." Harry frowned.

"Shock." Pink said to Sasuke who nodded.

"Madara-master?" Harry called.

"Hush." Pink said.

"But Madara-master." Harry said desperately.

"He's dead."

Harry blinked and looked up at Blonde who stared down at him sympathetically.

"He's dead. You're free."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. Blonde kneeled down beside him and took his hand in his own.

"You're free." Blonde said gently.

Harry peered into sparkling blue eyes. A memory bubbled up of an older man with twinkling blue eyes who- No. Harry buried the memory again.

"But what will Hari-pet do?" Harry asked. "Hari-pet needs a master. And Madara-master was trying to tell Hari-pet something."

"He said 'You are mine. You always will be, because I own you Hari-pet." Masks said coming into view.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Pink hissed. "That won't help!"

"No, but he won't give up until he knows." Masks said gently.

Harry pet stared. Of course Hari-pet was Madara-masters. He looked to Sasuke.

"Will you get Hari-pet back to Madara-master?"

"He's dead." Sasuke said.

"Hari-pet knows. Hari-pet will follow Madara-Master."

Blonde flinched back.

"No!" he yelled. "You're free! You don't need a master!"

"Naruto." Masks said gently, resting a hand on Blonde's shoulder. "He's been held for years. He's been brainwashed and conditioned to this. His psyche is completely messed up. You can't undo some things with just words. I doubt he'll ever become who he used to be, whoever he was before."

"But…but he's not a pet! He's a person!" Blonde said.

Harry looked at the water in Blonde's eyes. Somewhere a memory of hopelessness, frustration, terror filled his mind. He remembered crying a lot. Remembered wanting freedom so bad he'd stick a knife in his throat. But he couldn't do that. Only bad pets did that.

"Don't cry." Harry said sitting up despite Pink's protests.

He held gently onto Blonde's face and licked the tears away. When the tears were gone he leaned over and kissed him. When Madara-master was angry, or happy, or anything he liked kisses. Blonde flinched back at the action, eyes opening wide.

"Was that bad?" Harry blinked as Blonde pulled away. "Hari-pet is sorry."

"No, no, it's just…" Blonde said looking lost.

"Madara used him more then just a pet." Sasuke said with a sigh. "He was a sex toy. He probably thinks to make you feel better he has to have sex with you."

Blonde flinched again.

"We…we'll find you a new home Hari." Blonde said.

"A new master?" Harry asked. "Hari-pet needs a master or he must follow Madara-master."

Blonde shifted looking up to masks for guidance.

"There's no helping it." Masks shrugged. "Do we know anyone that could take him in?"

"A medic-nin might." Sakura said. "But they'd want to do it to study him more."

"I'll look after him!" Blonde blurted out.

"You will be Hari-Pet's new master?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, but you call me Naruto." Blonde said standing.

"Okay Naruto-master."

"Just Naruto."

"Okay Naruto-Ma…Naruto." Harry nodded. "Do you have rules?"

"Rules?" Naruto asked blinking.

"What were your old rules?" Masks cut in.

"Pet's do not ask questions. If Pets do not act acceptable no food. Pet's must always please their master. Masters always come first. Pets never try to escape. Pet's always listen to their master. Pet's must be punished if they are bad. Pet's must stay healthy so they can please their master. Pets-"

"That's enough." Naruto-master said sharply.

Harry gave a soft whimper in the back of his throat, an appeasing sound in the face of anger. He tugged at Naruto-master's pants.

"Does Naruto want Hari-pet to please him? It always got rid of Madara-master's anger.'

"No! I mean no." Naruto-master said more calmly taking his hands firmly and pulling him to his feet. "The rules are you must look after yourself, you must be yourself. Okay?"

"Okay." Harry said hesitantly.

"We should be heading back." Kakashi said. "It sounds as if the battles is done near Konoha."

Sasuke and Pink nodded sharply and took to the trees followed by Masks who held Madara-master's head in his hands. Naruto-master picked Harry up gently and smiled down at him.

"Come, let's go home."

Home. The word dragged up memorises of a castle, and lots of books, and bottle-cork necklaces, and black scraggy dogs, and wolves, and lots and lots of red hair. But these memories were foreign to him so he pushed them from his mind.

Glancing at Madara-masters head he decided it didn't matter who he had been. He was only a pet after all. Such things were no use to a pet. Madara-master was dead and that didn't matter either because he had a new master and his new master did not like old Master so Harry didn't either.

He looked back up at sparkling blue eyes and sunshine hair. Naruto-master caught his gaze and gave him a soft, kind smile that made Harry perk up slightly.

"Naruto-master is Hari-pet's master and Hari-pet belongs to Naruto-master."

Nothing else mattered. Even if it made Naruto-master frown for some reason. He had no need for memories or worries. He was a pet with a master and that was all he needed. Everything was perfect in his world.

.-.

**THE END**

.-.

A bit dark and a lot of Harry's personality transition isn't shown. This just popped into my head. I wanted a story where Harry didn't come out happy and perfect and with someone he loves. I wanted one where he suffered and Harry Potter died and became something else.

Hope you liked it.

.-.


	15. Working Slowly

"Xian Pu!" Mu Su yelled with joy as he leapt at his beloved.

Enveloping her in a hug he squeezed tight. Immediately he knew this was not his Xian Pu. For one the figure was leaner, less curvier. Second they had let out a cute little squeak that Xian Pu would never make. Mu Su freed an arm from the hug and dug into his ki pockets for his glasses. Pulling them out, he set them on his nose and actually looked at the person he had embraced.

The man, for it was male, was short, no taller then Xian Pu herself and very lean. He was pale, like he had never seen the sun, and his hair was as dark as Mu Tsu's own black hair. It was much shorter though, being ear length and tussled to boot. The young man, whom looked no older then Mu Tsu's own eighteen, was staring at Mu Su in a stunned sort of surprise, peering at him through silver wire framed glasses.

"You're not Xian Pu." Mu Su said stating the obvious just to get a conversation or something of the sorts started.

"Um, sorry?" The young man offered with a slight accent. "I'm Harry, not Xian Pu."

Mu Su paused slightly at the boy's correct pronunciation of Xian Pu's name. Most people called her 'Shampoo'.

"I apologize." Mu Su said finally letting the boy fully go.

"Oh, that's fine." The boy blushed brushing his shirt off in a nervous manner. "Do you know the way to uh, Cat Café?"

"You meeting friends?" Mu Su raised a brow.

"I'm supposed to meet a woman named Ke Lun."

"You are here to see the elder?" Mu Su blinked.

He did not look like a warrior so he was not here to challenge. Mu Su wondered what the boy wanted with the old woman, or what the old woman wanted with the boy. He ran his options over in his head. If he went back to the café he'd get pressed into working but he had nothing else to do at the moment anyways.

"I can take you there." Mu Su said. "Can you jump?"

"Um, jump?" The boy blinked jumping slightly.

Mu Su took that as a no.

"I will carry you then. Much faster my way." Mu Su said, grabbing the stranger, Harry, and lifting him bridal style.

The teen gave another squeak but it was cut off as Mu Su leapt from the road to a nearby roof and from there to another roof. He had expected a scream or two but the teen was just staring wide eyed at the ground. Five minutes of silence later they landed on the road next to the Cat Café.

"That was amazing." The boy grinned as Mu Su finally set him back on his feet.

Mu Su raised a brow and got a look of both awe and respect. He flushed slightly at such a gaze, also feeling a stirring of pride for winning such a look from the boy.

"Come in." Mu Su said. "Elder Ke Lun!"

"What is it Mr. Part Time?" The elder's voice asked from the kitchen.

Mu Su left the man at the front counter and ducked back into the cooking area.

"There is a boy here to see you."

"A boy?" She blinked. "What's his name?"

"Hari." Mo Su said, tongue turning over at the foreign name.

"Harry? Good, good. Give him a meal while I finish up in here. Then start closing up."

Mousse complied and grabbed the last bowl of ramen, setting it in front of their guest.

"Elder Ke Lun will be a moment." He told the foreigner who thanked him and dug into the meal.

Seeing as there were no other customers at the moment (since it was so close to closing time) he closed the door and hung up the closed sign. After that he started to wipe tables and put up chairs, keeping an eye on the guest who ate the ramen easily and swiftly.

When the boy had finished his meal Ke Lun appeared as if knowing he was done and eyed the boy from atop her cane.

"So you are Harry Potter?" She said dubiously. "I thought you would be older."

"So you're Elder Ke Lun? I thought you would be taller." Hari mimed smoothly, voice full of confidence and politeness.

Mu Su marvelled at how he had gone from a blushing teen to a strong confident man. Mu Su wondered which one was the mask and which one was the real one. Ke Lun smirked at him.

"I heard you were a smart alec." She said. "You'd better be as good as my informants say."

"I am." Hari grinned. "Now what was it you wanted me to fix?"

Ke Lun pulled a large trunk onto the counter and opened it. Mu Su swept closer to subtly peer into the box. He found himself looking at the array of magical items Ke Lun had used both recently and things he'd never seen. All appeared broken or had an aura of use.

"That's a lot." Hari said simply picking up a mirror.

"It is. But I pay well, so that shouldn't be a problem." She said. "How long?"

"Depends." Hari said. "Some of these will take a long time, and some will be quick. At the very least, a month."

"Hmm. You may stay in the room beside Mu Su's for you stay. Do you need a work area?"

"If I do I can find one myself."

"Good. I shall subtract room and food from your pay."

Hari laughed at her words and closed the trunk with a snap.

"It'll be fun." He grinned.

"He is fixing your things grandmother?" Xian Pu asked stepping into the store.

"Yes. Harry here is a magic user. They are rare. It is even rarer to find a man who has extensively studied ancient artefacts and has good magic senses."

"You're making me blush." Haru laughed. "I just have a knack for it."

"I show you room." Xian Pu smiled.

Hari thanked her and followed her up the stairs to the second floor leaving Ke Lun and Mu Su alone.

"A knack." Ke Lun snorted. "He calls being one of the only people on earth able to fix ancient objects, of magic and ki, a knack."

Mu Su wondered who this boy was and why Ke Lun could speak of him with such respect.

.-.

.-.

"That was wicked!"

Mu Su blinked in surprise and spun to face the magic boy. Said boy was sitting on the edge of a fence behind him.

"You must have trained long and hard to be able to do that." The boy grinned at him.

"Yes. You were watching?"

"Came about five minutes ago and saw the end. You have a lot of weapons."

Mu Su frowned slightly. He hadn't sensed the boy at all. Perhaps he had been too distracted by his practice. But no. Even now he could not sense the boy. He felt like a part of nature, like he was nothing more then a tree or a rock. Something you wouldn't sense.

"Thank you for the compliment." Mu Su said bowing slightly.

The boy smiled at him and Mu Su was once again struck at the respect he saw in the boy's eyes. Respect for him? No one respected 'Mousse'. He was a weakling, unable to defeat Ranma and in his village he was a male. It felt…nice to see someone look at him with eyes like that. It made his heart beat slightly faster and his face flush slightly. To have someone recognize him for his skill.

"Are you a fighter?" Mu Su asked quickly.

"A bit." The boy shrugged. "But I specialize in magic fighting, not physical like you. You guys use your ki in such fascinating ways. Those spaces you put your weapons in are very advanced. They must have taken you years to master. And mastered at your age even! You are very talented."

Ki pockets had actually taken Mu Su four years to even use and four more years on that to master. He flushed again. Finally someone had recognized how much work he had put into his training. He'd always wanted someone to come up to him and congratulate him on such a hard training technique. No one in his village had master ki pockets to the same degree as him. None of the other weapon masters had mastered it as fast as him.

"Thank you." Mu Su smiled. "Do you use ki?"

"Since I learned of it I have used it slightly." The boy shrugged. "But I haven't had the time to train or learn. And with no teacher and only books I've stumbled over many parts on my own. And to use ki one has to be very physically fit. I have been working on that mostly."

"…Would you like to train with me?" Mu Su offered hesitantly.

The boy's face brightened and Mu Su smiled.

"Sure! Can you teach me how to jump as high as you?"

.-.

Mu Su couldn't help but give a grin as he heard Harry's shout of laughter as they flew over a building.

"This is great!" Harry grinned. "It feels like flying!'

"You fly often?" Mu Su asked amused.

"Oh, yes, quite often. It's my favourite pastime."

Mu Su nearly tripped over a roof as he heard this. He had asked in jest. He supposed that the boy truly did have magic. They both landed softly in front of the Cat Café. Whereas Mu Su was unruffled, Harry's hair had become a bit windblown and he was panting slightly from the physical strain. Mu Su was surprised the boy had worked his way to such large jumps so quickly but it was no surprise he still tried easily. He needed more work on stamina.

"Is our training still on tomorrow or do you need to do work?" Mu Su asked.

Harry glanced at him with a wide smile and appreciative eyes.

"It's still on. Thanks Mu Su. You're a great teacher."

Mu Su blushed slightly at the praise and watched as the boy headed inside the café.

"You have done good Mr. part Time."

Mu Su nearly leapt out of his skin as Ke Lun appeared beside him.

"What?" he asked more calmly.

"He is a very powerful man. It would be very advantageous to have him think fondly of us. Continue to train him."

"Yes Elder." Mu Su said simply.

She headed off and he frowned after her. Now he felt as if training the other man was a duty, not a pleasure. He immediately blushed at that thought wondering where it had come from. But it was true. He'd had fun training the boy, even if it cut into his own training time and his 'impress Xian-Pu' time.

.-.

.-.

"What are we doing here?" Mu Su asked looking about the restaurant.

"I'm treating you to breakfast." Harry said as they sat.

"Why?" Mu Su asked confused as he took an offered menu.

"Well because you're training me. You take time out of your day for me when you don't have to. I thought I should give you a thank you." Harry grinned at him widely.

Mu Su found himself blushing just slightly at the bright mischievous grin that seemed to be Harry's trademark expression. Having a wide smile directed at him was something strange to the weapons master, but it was really nice he was discovering. For someone who only had either scorn, disgust, or taunting expressions directed at him daily he was finding that harry's vast range of expression of joy, glee, happiness, and determination were very refreshing.

He smiled back at the man and looked down at the menu. Only to almost have his eyes fall out of his head.

"H-Harry!" He stuttered.

"Yes?" Harry asked browsing his own menu.

"T-this is too expensive!" He squeaked.

"Hmm? It's only a middle priced restaurant." Harry said confused.

Mu Su didn't bother to point out the most expensive restaurants he had ever been too were small ramen stands.

"But..." He said, nervously closing the menu.

"Mu Su." Harry said smiling in that cheerful sort of way. "If you don't order I'll order you three of the most expensive things on the menu."

Mu Su found himself looking the menu over again and ordering without further complaint.

.-.

.-.

"Mu Su!"

Mu Su looked up in surprise as he heard the startled cry. He found himself looking at the short figure of Harry standing in the doorway, radiating concern and worry. The young man swooped down on him and quickly examined his beaten form.

"Are you okay?" Harry blurted out. "Who did this to you!"

"It was just a spar." Mu Su said quickly. "I just lost is all."

"This was not just a spar!" Harry said, voice higher with his emotion. "These were deliberately made to hurt more then a 'training punch' should. Tell me who did this."

"It was just a spar." Mu Su said firmly.

Harry's eyes hardened on him and Mu Su almost shrunk at the hard chunks of ice looking back at him.

"It was Xian Pu wasn't it? That absolute bitch! What did you do, giver her a gift, flowers, a compliment? And she of course threw it back at you then beat you up for 'wasting her time'!"

"I _was_ wasting her time!" Mu Su objected.

"No you weren't! You are not a waste of time!"

"Harry." Mu Su pleaded. "Just leave it be."

The green chips of ice softened just slightly and the hand that had been holding his arm gently loosened even more. Mu Su felt the familiar tinge of magic tingle up his arms and felt his pain fade slightly, the bruises healing a good deal.

"Mu Su." Harry said, "You are not a waste of time, or space, or air or anything. Xian Pu is an absolute bitch and she doesn't deserve you."

Mu Su would never say how much those words lifted him up. Somewhere in his mind behind the stubbornness and determination he had been hiding such worries. Hiding thoughts that he truly was useless, better off dead, a waste of space. Somewhere in his mind, after hearing it so many times, he had started to believe it. They had always been eating away at him. Harry's genuinely honest words soothed such worries and made him relax into the wall, his heart humming with what could be happiness.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You don't need to thank me for the truth." Harry whispered pulling him to his feet and helping him up to his room to lay down.

.-.

.-.

"Ah!" Mu Su yelped almost instinctively as he was blown back from an attack.

Ranma didn't even bother to knock him out or tie him up as he moved onto Ryoga and it made Mu Su burned with anger and shame. Even his 'rival' didn't respect him enough to see him as a threat. And somewhere down, that burned at his pride as a warrior. When your rival didn't even see you as a slight threat, left you conscious and free, it was like a slap in the face saying you weren't worth the time of day.

Mu Su didn't even bother to catch himself as he flew back, expecting to hit a wall soon. Maybe the impact would knock some of the anger and shame from him. If not it would at least make him feel alive.

Soft arms wrapped around him suddenly, and then he hit the wall. But the wall was far to soft to be a wall. A soft groan came from the owner of the arms and Mu Su quickly stood, spinning to find Harry wincing as he rolled his shoulders from the impact. He'd hit the wall much harder then Mu Su would have considering Mu Su had been like a hammer, driving him further against the stone.

"You fool!" Mu Su hissed. "You could have been hurt."

"Not a big deal." Harry said. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! And I would be if I hit the wall! I could have badly hurt you!"

Harry gave a soft chuckle and Mu Su steamed at his crass attitude towards his own health.

"You're a moron!" Mu Su hissed turning away both angry at himself and worried for Harry.

Harry chuckled again as he stood and stepped beside him.

"Well maybe. But I'm a hungry moron. Want to get dinner?"

Mu Su looked towards the sounds of destruction coming from where he'd been kicked out of Ryoga and Ranma's fight, then back to Harry's smile.

"Yeah, sure." Mu Su cracked a smile. "But you're paying."

"I'm the one getting paid." Harry agreed grinning.

.-.

.-.

"You're… done?" Mu Su asked softly watching as Harry repacked the room he'd been staying in.

"Yeah. Finished the last item a week ago." Harry said. "Was just bumming about since then."

Mu Su didn't like the way his stomach clenched with the thought of Harry leaving. He'd been there for a little under three months and Mu Su already felt as if he'd been there forever. To have Harry missing form daily life was just…wrong. Mu Su was horrified to find a lump in his throat. He watched Harry pack his bags and stuff all the fixed items back in Ke Lun's trunk.

"Help me carry it downstairs?" Harry asked with one of those sloppy carefree grins.

Mu Su picked it up one handed and carried it downstairs, shoving it in the elder's room.

"So, you're just leaving?" Mu Su asked. "I mean, will you ever come back?"

"I need to return home." Harry answered. "And I'm usually to busy for many vacations.

This hurt more then any of Xian Pu's rejections, or Ranma's dismissals, or Ke Lun's words, or his village's laughs. It was this dull ache inside of him and he suddenly felt hollow and numb, to cold to feel anything.

"Oh." He said and his voice sounded despondent to his own ears.

Harry looked at him with glowing green eyes that Mu Su had to say were the most beautiful eye's he'd ever seen. Everything about Harry was beautiful, Harry was just beautiful. Mu Su felt the urge to blurt such a thing out but smothered it behind the lump in his throat and the slight burn at the corner of his eyes.

"Will you write to me?" Mu Su asked, pleaded.

"Mu Su," Harry sighed.

Mu Su flinched as he suddenly realized what this was. Harry was trying to tell him this was it. This was the end of their friendship. Mu Su wondered why he was hurt and surprised by this. He'd never had a friend before, and Harry was only here for a job.

"Stop that." Harry hissed and Mu Su jerked at the words. "I'm not brushing you off."

Mu Su looked at him, confused. Harry gave him one of this soft smiles that was a mix of happiness and warmth and hope. Mu Su melted at those smiles. Then Harry held out a hand. Mu Su looked at it confused.

"Mu Su, would you come with me?"

Mu Su stared at him, bewildered.

"Go with you?"

"Come live with me." Harry said. "Work with me. Just be with me. I can see you're not happy here. I could make you happy. I would give you anything."

And to Mu Su's ears this sounded almost like he was begging, soft hopeful eyes alight. Mu Su wanted to deny he wasn't happy, say he had to chase after Xian Pu. But then he really stopped and thought on it for once. He was unhappy. His whole life he'd been quite unhappy. And the one man who had brought him happiness was offering to take him away, give him anything he wanted. He looked at the soft waiting hand, with long fingers and pale skin. He could see the untold possibilities behind it. He looked at green eyes and could see the promises there.

He took the hand.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

Harry's wide smile at these words, as if they were everything he ever wanted. Then they were gone in a flurry of a color of lights. No one would notice for a day or two and that would only be Ke Lun, who'd chuckle softly to herself knowingly.

.-.

THE END

.-.


	16. Okonomiyaki

Ukyo Kuonji gave a nod to herself as she swept the last of the dust on the doorstep up. Dumping it in the garbage she took a moment to lean on her broom and enjoy the early morning sun. It would be a warm day today with the sun shining and a slight breeze in the air. She glanced about the street as she set her broom against the door and wasn't surprised to see very little people out. It was still early and most people would be at home either getting ready for work or school. There was only one person currently out in the street with her.

The man wasn't very tall as far as she could see, but he was also sitting, making only hints of height through arm length and torso size. He was wearing well worn clothes that looked as if they had been worked in and washed a few too many times. A hole or two here in the jeans, a scruffy shirt that was missing a button and was colorless at the elbow underneath a ragged emerald sweater that was loosening at the sleeve, a well worn pair of sneakers that looked quite tattered, and to top it off a red toque that looked as if it had never been made well to begin with. The man had dark hair that curled about his head, peeking out under the toque and covering his face in a scraggly beard. Glasses shielded his eyes and looked to have been broken in half by the tap in the middle.

All in all the man looked quite down on his luck sitting on a bench this early and just looking at the rising sun as if he had nothing better to do. Ukyo felt a pang of sympathy for the man. She herself had been down on her luck like that once or twice. After Genma had swindled her and her father and she had set off to regain her family honor, she had been penniless. Only her skills at cooking and martial arts had saved her from the streets most of the time. And even that hadn't been enough at times. She could remember one harsh winter further North when she'd found no one in a village willing to bet on a fighting match for a meal, or who wanted her cooking skills in return for a warm bed.

And she could not make fun of him for his shabby clothing. Though hers were in better condition most were quite old or second hand. She just took meticulous care of them. So she smiled at him and gave a wave of greeting which he returned hesitantly. She made a note, as she stepped back into her store, to invite him in and give him a discount on some okonomiyaki if he was still there when she started cooking.

.-.

He was back on the bench she noted. The man she had taken to calling Scruffy in her mind was once again taking residence on the bench out across the street from her shop, as he had been doing in the past five days. He stayed there most of the day, watching the people around him, watching her shop, and just relaxing it appeared. Ukyo felt she should be creeped out but it was hard when the man didn't give off anything more than just a relaxed air.

That and the fact she had watched him shoo some vandals away from her store the other day. Well he had just stood there and glared at them before she could smack them with a spatula and they had run off before spray painting a wall. He didn't seem to have any bad intentions and really, she could tell he wasn't a martial artist so if he meant any harm she could whoop his ass. Konatsu had already offered to deal with him too but Ukyo had waved the ninja away easily enough.

"Hey!" She yelled at Scruffy.

He started, as if not expecting that and glanced around.

"You." She snapped. "Are you going to come in or just continue watching? I don't care how broke you are, I'll give you a discount."

He blinked at her revealing startling green eyes that marked him as having at least some foreign blood. No one in Nermia had eyes that brilliant green. Slowly he stood and gave he a look of askance, to which she crossed her arms impatiently. He crossed the road and she waved him in. When he was seated and she was frying up an Okonomiyaki he finally smiled at her. And for a moment she paused surprised. It was such a youthful, happy smile that she felt herself smiling back.

She had been right. This man meant no harm.

.-.

"So Scruffy," She asked after the third day of his hanging out in her store, eating okonomiyaki at the pace of a snail, "How did you stumble upon your string of bad luck? Fired? Never had a job to begin with."

He blinked at her around a mouthful and tilted his head as if confused. Konatsu hovered behind her, trying to act subtle but obviously listening in.

"Bad luck?" He asked.

And she was quite startled to hear him speak in fact. He hadn't said a word to her yet but then again she hadn't actually questioned him. But now that he did she could hear the thick accent in his voice marking him more easily as a foreigner. What country he hailed from she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"No bad luck." He shook his head. "Travel."

His words were short and clipped showing he had very little knowledge of the language. That might explain why he hadn't spoken before this point.

"So, seeing the world. You must work hard for your tickets and then travel a lot on foot."

He scrunched up his nose, a few crumbs falling from his beard at the twitch and then gave her a thoughtful look.

"Yes?" he finally agreed, as if unsure of his answer.

"Do you even know what I asked?" She chuckled

"Yes." He nodded more surely. "Understand well. Talk not."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, for however long you're staying here you're welcome to come to my shop every day!" She beamed giving him a hearty smile.

He smiled and set a precious few coins on the counter to pay for his meal. It was much cheaper than her usual fee but it must have been precious money for the man. And he came every day without fail and hung around for a long time. She was getting used to his presence. Her cute little ninja assistant was too, his offers to deal with the man not reappearing.

.-.

"So what's your name Scruffy?" She asked as she flipped an okonomiyaki.

It had hit her just last night when she waved him away for closing that she didn't know the man's name. It had almost made her feel ashamed to realize she'd not thought to ask. But what was forgotten was remembered and so she asked now, not letting the feeling of guilt make her forlorn. She had remember and that's all that mattered in this situation. Besides, he didn't seem to mind.

"Harry." He grinned at her, showing pearly white teeth all set straight.

She supposed he was either blessed with perfect teeth or had at one point had work done on them. She was betting on the former. She snapped from her observations of his teeth and raised a brow.

"Hari?" She asked.

"Close." He nodded.

"Well, if you don't mind I'll continue calling you Scruffy." She said. "I've grown fond of the name."

And she really didn't want to be mispronouncing his obviously foreign name every time, even if only slightly.

"You may call whatever you want." He beamed at her.

She blushed slightly at how happy he seemed that she had a nickname for him. He was such a kind man and she suspected most others would have snapped at her for calling them such a ridiculous, almost offending name.

.-.

It was nice having Scruffy around. It truly was. He stayed most for the day, nibbling on the food, picking at it like a bird and stretching one plate of okonomiyaki over a good hour or two. Since speaking with him a few days earlier she had started to chat at the man constantly. When there was those periods of emptiness between customers she would find herself nattering on and on, sitting on a stool across from him. It was mostly meaningless stuff, telling him about Japan and the town, and random battles. She told him a bit of herself more in the form of her martial arts training and her plans to snatch Ranma from the Tendo's. She even nattered on about okonomiyaki at times, giving him detailed instructions on how to make it.

"Sauce, home-made?" He asked her curiously as she showed him how to apply it.

"Of course." she grinned. "Here, spread like this."

She showed him and then handed him the brush. He pushed his stool back and stood to take it, peering down at the sizzling okonomiyaki with a look of supreme concentration. He hesitated over the food, the brush pausing before he pressed it to the food and slowly drew it over. She held back a laugh at how concentrated he was on the task and how carefully he did it.

"Whatcha doing Ucchan?"

She gave a near scream and spun, throwing a small spatula automatically. Ranma caught it and handed it back to her grinning.

"You lout!" She laughed slapping him good naturedly. "I'm showing Scruffy a few things if you must know."

"Scruffy?" He asked raising a brow at the man behind her.

Scruffy frowned at Ranma, the brush in one hand and ignoring the okonomiyaki.

"Ran-chan, this is Scruffy. Scruffy, this Ranma, my fiancé I was telling you about."

She pointedly ignored Ranma's wince at the word and how a slight tension rose in the air.

"Well, I was just stopping to tell you you didn't miss much at school today." Ranma said flipping over the counter. "I'd better be off though."

She nodded to the school part. Working four days a week to make a good income meant skipping at least two days of school a week which wasn't too bad since she didn't need to go to learn how to make a living, as she already did.

"Stay!" She ushered. "I'll make you some super special Okonomiyaki."

He crumbled at the promise of food and she got him to stay for close to an hour. He was soon poking fun at Scruffy and Ukyo, and laughing with her as he told Scruffy stories of battles. But he did leave in the end, like he always did leaving them alone again. She watched him go, sighing.

"Fiancé? Marry?" Scruffy asked, slowly.

"Yes. Hopefully. Maybe." She said looking down, feeling tears in her eyes.

"You love him?" Scruffy stumbled over the words.

"I suppose." She said. "His father promised his hand to me when I was a child in return for our livelihood. But then he ran off. I tracked them down here and I expected Ranma to accept me. But he hasn't. Not yet anyways. He will. He has to. To restore both our honor."

Scruffy watched her with a solemn face.

"Don't look so serious!" She laughed. "It'll work out."

The look he gave her made her shiver. It said he didn't believe that for a moment. It also said that he knew that she also knew, somewhere deep down, that it wouldn't either.

.-.

"Ukyo?"

"In here!" Ukyo smiled, stepping from the back room and wiping her hands on her apron.

Her expression tilted just slightly at the sight of Akane. Without Ranma. That was rare. Akane usually didn't come to her restaurant unless Ranma dragged her with him.

"Hello." She greeted civilly. "What can I get you?"

"Ah! Whatever you're making right now I guess." She said glancing at the frying Okonomiyaki.

"Sure." Ukyo nodded pouring the batter onto the frying plate beside the ones simmering for Scruffy. "Did you want something?"

"Huh!" Akane jolted form her thoughts, having been glancing about. "Oh, nothing really. Ranma just said you were hanging out with a guy last week."

And that was her concern why? Was she hopeful that Ukyo had her sights on someone else?

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm still aiming for Ranma." Ukyo said cheerfully. "He was probably just speaking about Scruffy."

"The man in the corner?" Akane asked lowering her voice.

Ukyo glanced at Scruffy who was sweeping for her. She'd bullied him into doing a few chores a day ago, and for some homeless traveler, he was very adept at cleaning it seemed.

"Yes." She said. "He's nice."

"Looks a bit…rough?" Akane asked, worried.

Ukyo snorted her anger out in the form of a laugh. How dare Akane judge someone just because they didn't look prim and perfect? She didn't know Scruffy.

"And half of us don't?" Ukyo asked instead of voicing her thoughts. "Ryoga looks just as bad when he gets back from his trips most of the time. Even Ranma's pretty close. It's probably the beard throwing you off."

Akane gave her a look that said she didn't agree, but she must have seen some of Ukyo's thoughts cause she kept her mouth shut for the rest of her brief stay.

.-.

"How long are you staying in Japan, Scruffy?"

Scruffy looked up from where he was putting up a chair.

"Don't know." He mumbled. "Until I get what I stay for."

"Get what you stay for?" She asked confused at the odd wording.

"I come to see." He grinned. "But I find something I like. I stay to get it."

"Why not just take it and go?" She asked. "Don't you have anyone waiting for you?"

"People waiting yes. But they understand. I cannot take, must wait."

"Why?" She asked.

"Not nice to take people. Called kidnapping."

"You want to take someone home with you?" She gaped. "As in a person."

"Yes." He nodded eagerly.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Love at first sight." He said, his smile getting dopey.

She blushed at the announcement, feeling as if she were prying suddenly.

"Love at first sight?" She squeaked. "You fell in love with someone."

"Yes." He said, suddenly serious. "I do not wish leave without them."

"And they won't go without you?"

"Have not asked."

"They don't know." She blinked.

"No." Scruffy said, with an almost disappointed lopsided grin.

"Oh." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed to have made him say that. "Just tell them."

He stared at her for a long time.

"I will. One day."

And that was the end of that.

.-.

"So…" Ukyo said swinging her legs as she sat on the stool.

Scruffy glared at her as he wrapped a wound on her arm.

"What?" She raised a brow. "It's just a scrape. I gave that bitch worse."

Ukyo gave a silly grin at the memory. Some big fight had started over something small like usual, Ranma at the center, and somehow most of the fighters in Nermia had been dragged into it. That bitch Shampoo had tried to take a cheap shot at her back but Ukyo had been ready for it and smacked her a good one.

"You are good fighter." Scruffy said gruffly. "But you still hurt. Dangerous."

"It's my life." Ukyo pouted.

His face softened at the words and she realized they held sympathy.

"Your life." He agreed, letting the subject drop as he disinfected another wound.

Konatsu meanwhile hovered anxiously around them and Ukyo relaxed as she realized she felt at home with these two oddballs surrounding her in an empty dark okonomiyaki restaurant, their worry echoing in the air for her.

.-.

"Scruffy?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace about them.

Scruffy had been sitting on the bench outside of her shop all day, not coming in even when she waved him in or tried to tempt him with free Okonomiyaki. He just sat like a stone, staring at the shop with a look of thoughtfulness. And every time she came into view he would switch that look to her. It was getting a bit unnerving.

"You didn't come in today." She said. "You've come in everyday for the past three weeks, but not today?"

He blinked as if waking and stared at her with clever green eyes. They seemed to spark behind his smudged glasses as he stared into her own eyes. She refused to back down and soon they were engaged n a staring contest.

Finally Scruffy blinked and broke into a wide, soft smile that spoke of compassion and gentleness. He patted the bench seat next to him. She sat slowly knowing he had something to say. He leaned back though and gazed at the setting sun over her rooftop.

"Is not beautiful?" He asked. "Pretty and wild."

She nodded wondering where he was going.

"I see sunset all round world." He smiled at her. "India, America, Russia, Africa, china, Britian. But here most beautiful. You know why?"

"Why?" She asked wondering how Japan could be different then a mountain in India or the plains of Africa or such.

"Because you with me."

She blinked, taken back. She had not expected that answer. She stared at him, mouth opening to say something and coming up with nothing. She snapped her jaw shut and stared at him. He smiled at her, beaming that wide youthful smile full of happiness and freedom. Then he took her hands and squeezed them gently, kissing the backs of them. She blushed wildly at the intimate gesture.

"Love at first sight." He smiled. "I see you fighting and think beautiful. Then I see you cooking, smiling, and think nothing could be more beautiful. I see you, and I feel love. I do not go home because I wish not to go alone."

She stared at him, wide eyed. And for a moment she forgot to breathe. Her face felt on fire. Never had she heard such words from a man. She had heard them from a woman once, but they had not been half as sincere and she had thought Ukyo male.

"You…you love me?" She blinked. "That's why you stayed? You love me?"

"Yes. I love you." He murmured, looking at her with such hopeful wide eyes.

And she stared at him, unable to comprehend this for a long few moments. She thought on it hard and tried to come up with a response. This kind, compassionate man, who was hard working and caring and just all around gentle, was admitting he loved her. He knew she loved Ranma, knew she had a finace, and still he told her.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, feeling horrible about the blunt response about to come out, "I have a fiancé, you know this."

"I know." He said simply. "And I know you will follow him. But I will wait for you. Should it be years upon years I shall wait here at your back, ready to pick you up or to hand you your flowers for your wedding to him. I will wait and I will never stop loving you."

"You…" She said at a loss, tears rising in her eyes.

This man had just preached his eternal love for her, and in the same breathe said he loved her enough to let Ranma have her if that made her happy. Never had someone been so unselfish when regarding her. She had never had such a person come and give her love and compassion and listen to her and never expect something in return. Her father expected her to regain their family honor at any cost, hell, even Ran-chan expected something from her be it a sympathetic ear or free okonomiyaki.

And she had turned him down flat. She felt something burn in her at this, something that made her want to cry. Instead she gently pulled her hands from his and

"You'll be waiting a while." She tried to joke, but it came out flat.

"I'm fine waiting." He smiled. "I'll wait forever."

So she left him waiting on the bench, feeling his eyes on her back and knowing he was being completely honest with his words. He would wait.

.-.

It was a bit awkward for the first few days after Scruffy's confession. She was hyper-aware of him and more than once jumped to put distance between them. But he just gave understanding smiles and made more distance himself. He was respectful of her and the new widened boundaries. And in the end that was all that was needed to make her relax again.

She wouldn't forget his words, they rung in her ears almost every time she glanced at him. And because of this she saw the more tender looks he threw her and the gentle way he seemed to treat her. She hadn't noticed before but he was a bit… rougher, more blunt with others. He didn't bother to talk to them or soften his voice and move more delicately like did with her. And it made her smile each and every time.

So it wasn't quite a surprised to her when one day she thought she could love this man back. Ranma was still at the front but Scruffy suddenly rose from friend to more. She became much more comfortable around him, even had the courage to ask him things like 'why did he like here' and 'what did he see them as'. She asked him all manner of questions, much more intimate then previous. And still he gave that soft smile and stayed a comfortable distance away, never stepping over the boundary.

And so the days continued. And he still waited and she still held out for Ranma. Actually it sounded kind of depressing like that when it really wasn't. It was fine.

.-.

"Where am I now!"

Ukyo snorted at the familiar cry and brushed her hands on her apron, popping out the door to find Ryoga looking around confused, map in one hand, gifts in other.

"Nermia, Ryoga." She said, making him jump in surprise. "Want some okonomiyaki?"

"Oh, it's you." He scowled.

Scruffy, who had followed her, glared at him for his tone.

"You be polite. She polite, so you should be." He said waving his broom sternly at the man.

Ryoga blinked and stared at the man. Then he burst out in heaves of laughter, doubling over his huge heavy pack.

"Y-you found a boyfriend!" He giggled.

Ukyo grabbed the broom from Scruffy and leaned back before swinging full tilt at the man. Ryoga flew back and hit the wall, almost unconscious and swirls in his eyes. She huffed at him.

"You strong." Scruffy grinned at her, looking at her with this awe she had never had directed at her.

She blushed, knowing a compliment when she heard one. Some many people around here were so freakishly strong no one every glanced at it anymore. And as grudging as she was to say it, Ukyo was not near the strongest. But the look Scruffy gave her of respect and awe, even after he had seen battles she had got her ass handed to her in, made a warm pleasant feeling burn inside of her.

"Drag him inside please." She told Scruffy. "I'll call Ranma. He knows where the piggy lives."

"Curse?" Scruffy grinned, obviously remembering the tales.

Ukyo nodded grinning and handed him a bucket of cold water. A moment later scruff was setting the piglet down on a stool, his stuff about him. Ukyo just fried him up some okonomiyaki knowing Ryoga probably hadn't eaten in a while. The moron tended to go lengths without doing that for the sole reason he was usually too busy trying to figure out where he was. That and Ukyo tended to see Ryoga as one of her few friends, so it was okay to let him mooch once in a while. Besides, there had been a lull in customers and it would give the pig time to wake up and her time to talk with Scruffy like she did so often these days.

.-.

"So you are the presence I have been sensing."

Ukyo hissed, leaping up at the familiar voice. That stupid old mummy was sitting on one of her stools poking a confused Scruffy with her staff.

"What do you want hag?" Ukyo scowled.

Ukyo could respect the old Amazon for her knowledge, her skill, and her strength, but the woman just pissed her off. Not as much as Shampoo, but still enough that Ukyo was never friendly with her.

"Ranma and opponent make hole in Cat Café roof. Mousse is fixing but I wished to be somewhere dry while he did that." She shrugged.

Ukyo glanced out at the rain outside and knew that Mousse would be quite a while fixing the Café, probably already soaked and in duck form.

"Okonomiyaki then?" Ukyo frowned, pulling out a spatula.

"Yes." The elder nodded. "What's your name sonny?"

"His name is Scruffy." Ukyo spoke for the rag-a-muffin man who was peering at the woman confused.

"Hmm. He feels powerful." She said looking right back at him.

"Scruffy can't jump higher than a foot." Ukyo snorted.

"Not physically strong. Strong Ki, but not quite Ki. Too thick and potent. I sense such a thing only once before when a sorcerer come to Amazon village."

"Neat." Ukyo said, half not caring and half not believing a word the old woman sported.

Besides, Scruffy looked uncomfortable with the train of conversation and she wouldn't pry.

"Hmpf." Cologne grumped at being ignored. "At least he is stealing your attention from Ranma. Less competitions."

Ukyo scowled at the woman but said nothing knowing Cologne was goading her. Scruffy looked glad at the subject change and beamed at her as she asked him to pass her the sauce.

.-.

Ukyo sobbed into her hands as she curled in a ball behind the counter. She tried to stop, she really did, but it was hard. She had given up her femininity long ago and as such she should have given up such easy tears, but they kept coming. The soft crunch of footsteps alerted her to the fact someone had joined her in the darkened restaurant. She knew it was not Konatsu, his steps were as silent as a ninja's of course.

She covered her mouth and tried to stifle her whimpers hoping whoever it was would realize they were closed and go away. Or perhaps Konatsu would deal with them. But the steps didn't fade away and instead headed around the counter until she was looking at the silent figure, peering into bright green eyes. Just the sight of the familiar man sent a jolt through her and she suddenly couldn't hold back the torrent. She gave a wretched sob and threw herself in his arms.

"Why couldn't he pick me?" She sobbed gripping at Scruffy like a life line. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Scruffy said smoothing her hair. "Nothing wrong with you. Love just funny."

"It's not fair." She sniffled clenching her eyes as she remembered Ranma looking at her with serious dark eyes and telling her it was the end.

"No. Is not fair." Scruffy said. "Love never fair. Life never fair. But we live and move on."

"How can I?" She asked. "I loved him for years, followed him for years. And then one day he just says it's over, that he can't love me like that and leaves for Akane? I was ready to give up everything, even cooking for him and yet he doesn't even look at me!"

"Is okay." Scruffy said softly, brushing her hair from her face. "You will be okay. You are strong."

She chuckled burying her face in his chest and trying to stop the flow of tears. Somehow it was easier then when she had first tried. She breathed in the scent that clung to Scruffy, noting it was like a clean summer day for all his clothes looked worn and grubby at times. She remembered his once upon a time offer to take her away. He had promised her anything but she had said no. Said she was waiting for Ranma. And so, unlike Ukyo, he had accepted that and said he would wait or her. She had, when Ranma told her he didn't want a fiancé a few years back, had charged on. Hadn't accepted that he didn't want to marry anyone at that point and did everything she could to sabotage his relationships.

And when she looked back on that she felt ashamed.

Scruffy who had said he loved her let her go, waiting for her to return, and she who told Ranma she loved him, had grabbed him by the throat, trying to make him say he loved her. And Ranma had slipped from that grasp and left her and went to the woman who didn't try to hang onto him. Now Ranma was gone forever and even though she cried and mourned she knew it was truly over. She had no hope of getting to Ranma any longer. She had to, as Scruffy said, move on. If she didn't she would become a pathetic wretch.

But moving on was so hard. To give up on a life's effort, to give up a whole life of chasing one man, was hard. So hard she was sure the next she saw Ranma she would break down or immediately grab him again. And she really did love him, and because she loved him she would try to let go. Or else she would just hurt him. She had already ruined his wedding and she had never felt worse.

"Scruffy." She said. "No. Hari."

"Yes?" He asked, surprise at his name seeping into his tone.

"Take me away." She whispered.

He pushed her back slightly and stared at her with those deep green eyes that seemed to have a fire behind them.

"Away?" He asked, and she heard a thread of hope in his voice.

"Take me away." She repeated. "Take me to your home. Show me London."

"You sure?" He asked softly standing and pulling her to her feet.

"Yes." She said.

And she was. He broke out into this beautiful childish smile. She needed to forget Ranma and Scruffy would help her do just that. He loved her and she knew one day she could love this man too. She just had to try.

"Go pack." He whispered.

She smiled back at him and hurried off, running through what she would have to pack and what she would have to do to close the restaurant. Permanently. She had no intentions of coming back.

"Konatsu!" She shouted. "Pack up, we're heading to London!"

.-.

.-.

"A letter?" Ranma asked confused, flipping the envelope over.

It was addressed to the Tendo dojo, but had 'Nermia Wrecking Crew' instead of a specific name.

"It's from Ukyo!" Akane said surprised as she pointed to the return address.

"England!" Nabiki said just as surprised as she read over their shoulder. "So that's where the okonomiyaki girl ran off too?"

Ranma relaxed slightly a she analyzed the handwriting more and recognized it truly to be Ukyo's. When she had disappeared three months ago after the wedding with only a small note saying 'Gone; most likely for good, will try to write' nailed to her door, Ranma had panicked a bit. For all rejecting her as a fiancé, she was still a friend and he had worried. His worry was only slightly eased at the thought of her personal Konoichi with her, but Ranma had worried about the man named Scruffy.

Well not really 'worry'. He had a suspicion the man had something to do with the abrupt trip but he hadn't suspect foul play considering he knew Ukyo could whoop the strange man's ass up and down the street. It was more Akane who had worried that the man had done something to Ukyo and who had asked him late at night if he thought she was in trouble. For all Ranma wondered the same they could never check considering he knew she had left Japan but had no idea where she had headed from there. He had had to trust that she could take care of herself, and it seemed like she had.

Ranma opened the letter calmly and pulled out the only item inside, a single picture. He looked at it and blinked. Then he smiled even as Akane's mouth dropped open. He had never considered that when someone said a picture was worth a thousand words that it truly was. But looking at this single picture it summed up everything for Ranma much more than a long heartfelt letter could. All his worries and concerns were eased in a single moment as he relaxed back and chuckled to himself.

In the picture was Ukyo, he hair brushed in long flowing waves over her back, her bangs held form her face with sparkling pins. She wore a dark purple evening dress that looked absolutely amazing on her, showing off all those curves she hid behind men's clothes and an apron. Decorating each pierced ear were small studs and around her neck was a beautiful necklace that matched the earrings, the pins, and even matched the ring on her left ring finger. She had her head tilted back slightly, palm near her mouth as she laughed that evil diabolical laugh a woman made when she knew she had won and won big. In her hand was a glass of what looked like wine. And right standing next to her was an English man in a suit and tie that matched her dress, standing close enough to show intimacy. The man had wild short black hair and a clean shaven face, glasses sitting on his nose as he smiled out of the picture with burning green eyes. In the background were people dressed just as elegantly milling in a huge hall set up for what was obviously a banquet.

Everything, and Ranma meant everything, from the glasses to the drinks to the clothes to the platters, looked hellishly expensive, and Ranma knew expensive after having dealt with Nabiki. And if Ranma wasn't mistaken, all of Ukyo's jewelry looked like precious stones. And the ring looked quite like a wedding ring.

Ranma was quite sure he knew who the man beside Ukyo was too, standing beside her and looking at her with a look of adoration and respect that spoke of love. Ranma knew of one other who looked at her like that, and Scruffy _had_ disappeared with her.

"Holy fuck." Nabiki gaped. "She struck it rich! If I had known that homeless bum was actually some rich lord I would have seduced him myself."

Akane was gaping at the picture still.

"There's something on the back." Ryoga noted having been peering over the picture.

Ranma flipped it over and a smile twitched wider on his lips till it was a full out grin.

"Ah, seems Ucchan is doing fine." Ranma said laughing himself silly.

There was only one sentence on the back of the picture and it said just as much as the picture itself:

'_Screw you Nermia!'_

.-.

THE END

.-.


	17. Extras and Omakes

Extras for various stories already in my collection 'AMALGAMATION'.

I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any of the other Various Stories I've Crossed Harry Potter Over With.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

_**PET**_

.-.

"So let me get this straight." Tsunade rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Uchiha Madara broke a man and twisted him to think he is nothing but a pet, an animal. And when you killed Madara the 'pet' tried to follow his 'master'. So Naruto blurted out he would be his master to stop him from killing himself?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded, smirking at Naruto's pout.

Hari glanced up at him and Naruto smiled at him reassuringly.

"Are you sure he's not a threat?" Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"I believe he isn't but Sasuke would know better." Kakashi shrugged lazily.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone." Naruto interrupted. "He's innocent!"

"Hari-pet will listen to Naruto-master." Hari nodded.

"I don't believe he has the thought capability to be planning revenge or such." Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto. "From my experience with him he had been quite thoroughly conditioned to think as a pet, be a pet."

"That's because Hari-pet is a pet." Hari said confused.

"Hush Hari." Naruto shushed him gently.

"Oh. Hari-pet forgot. Pets are supposed to be silent and still." Hari said immediately silencing and sitting at Naruto's legs, motionless.

Tsunade winced as did Naruto.

"He is well 'trained'." Sasuke said. "He thinks as a pet, believes himself a pet. To him attacking his master is unconceivable. He obeys every and any command. When I was with Akatsuki, Madara ordered him to kill a child for amusement. Hari barely batted a lash at the deed but appeared confused when the girl pleaded for her life, like he was surprised she was scared."

"So he won't harm Konoha or Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "I pity him but I won't let him live if he's a danger."

"He's got control, fine control over whatever his ability is." Kakashi added.

"He could be an asset." Sakura nodded.

"You're absolutely sure?" Tsunade stressed one last time.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade sighed and wished for her sake.

"Fine. Tell us more of what you know Sasuke."

"He was caught six years ago with Madara. Zetsu was quite open with the information that Hari attempted 209 escapes from the main base. He failed each and every one. After the first sixty he was a nervous desperate wreck. After the seventieth he was desperate enough to try and kill himself. After the hundredth and fiftieth he was trying to escape but much less determined, expecting to fail. At the 200 mark he was almost a ghost of a human being, just trying to escape because he sometimes forgot his situation. At 209 he hit the breaking point and for a month after that Zetsu said he was but an empty shell. Madara used 'punishment' to break him and 'rewards' to condition him until Hari truly believed he was a pet. He was also used as…a sex toy."

"So we have mental, physical, and sexual abuse over a period of six years." Tsunade sighed. "What a mess."

"He has scars but nothing major needing to be treated." Sakura piped in.

"Madara liked him enough to keep him healthy." Sasuke spat.

"He was a sick, sick bastard." Naruto said hugging Hari who gave him a scrunched up expression of confusion as he hugged back.

"Has Hari-pet been bad?" Hari asked.

"No. You're a good boy." Naruto said.

"Okay." Hari smiled. "May Hari-pet say something?"

"Yes, speak when ever you wish." Naruto said quickly.

"Okay. Hari-pet thinks Naruto-master should change his collar. It says Madara-masters name on it. It needs Naruto-master name on it so no one else takes Hari-pet."

Naruto flinched. Hari dug in his kimono and pulled out a matching leash to the collar everyone could see now.

"Here's Hari-pet's leash."

Naruto flinched again, shying away form the leash as if it was a viper. Hari appeared confused.

"Naruto doesn't like leashes." Kakashi said simply taking the leash and subtly tossing it in the trash behind him.

"Oh. Does Naruto-master prefer chains?"

Naruto flinched again and Hari didn't help by trying to comfort him with a kiss.

"This is going to take some work. Are you up to it Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "I can also keep him in the hospital. He'll probably never get better and you don't have to look after him."

"No. I want to." Naruto said determined.

.-.

"So…he's your pet." Iruka asked, deeply disturbed by the idea.

"Yes." Naruto nodded sadly. "The sick bastard thought it was fun to mess with people's mind."

Iruka looked at the beautiful little creature following on Naruto's heels. He was slender and appeared no older then twenty with pale skin, long wild dark hair, and a pouty mouth. Sooty lashes hid the greenest eyes Iruka had ever seen. The poor boy was sex on legs. Iruka winced as he saw a purple collar around the boy's neck.

"A collar?" he asked.

Naruto winced as Iruka had done.

"He doesn't understand when I take it off. He just finds it and puts it back on. It's made of flame resistant material and he somehow tracked it down when I threw it away it once."

Iruka sighed and then gave the boy a smile.

"Hello there. I'm Iruka." Iruka said slowly.

"This is my former sensei." Naruto added. "Say Hi Hari."

"Hi." Hari said. "Are you Naruto-master's friend?"

"Yes." Iruka nodded.

"Okay." Hari said tilting his head in an adorable way.

"We're going to meet the rest of the gang." Naruto interrupted. "Want to come Iruka-sensei?"

"Going to explain the situation?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. I'll join you."

.-.

"Sit still." Shikamaru sighed.

The boy beside him stilled immediately and Shikamaru almost regretted the words. Naruto had told them the boy took every thing as an order.

"What do you want to eat?" Naruto asked form Hari's other side.

Hari looked at the annoying blonde with wide eyes.

"Hari-pet is allowed to eat at the table?"

Everyone in hearing range winced and Naruto quickly assured the boy he would eat at the table from now one. Shikamaru had to admit out over everyone they could have left the boy with, or the hospital, Naruto would be the best. He wouldn't pity the boy so much as be angry and sad and his behalf. And Naruto, for all his impatience was a kind strong person who could be surprisingly understanding.

Naruto started to dish food onto the boy's plate explaining each thing.

Shikamaru twitched as he felt sand brush across his leg. Hari looked down at the sand that was spreading across the room. The Kazekage, whom was on a mission here with a treaty, had joined them and took the defence of a place very seriously. The sand would be everywhere for any moment's notice.

"He is broken." The red head said solemnly sitting across from Hari.

Hari blinked at him and gazed at Gaara curiously.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "But I'm going to try my damndest to fix him."

Hari looked at him again as Shikamaru nudged a glass of water to him.

"Thank you." Hari said smiling.

Shikamaru nodded and pet his back gently. Hari leaned into the move and gave a soft purr like noise. Shikamaru winced but did not flinch away and instead nudged Hari to his food. Naruto certainly had his work cut out for him.

.-..-..-..-.

**ALIVE**

.-.

Kenpachi sighed and scratched his stomach idly as he gazed out the window, bored. He hated the captain meetings. They always dragged on and were filled with useless politics and arguments. The only fun ones were the one organizing battle plans, and even those got dull after his plans got continuously rejected. He saw nothing wrong with just rushing in and beating everything in sight but apparently it was a 'brutish, unintelligent move' in Byakuya's words. Hmpf. Pansy.

'_Bored_?'

Kenpachi repressed a twitch.

'That is fucking annoying.' He growled too lowly for anyone to hear.

'_It's the only fun I get outside of battle._' Hari hummed cheerfully draping over his broad shoulders as Yachiru did.

The only difference was Harry was about five times as large as Yachiru and as such, slid over his shoulder and flopped onto his lap, sitting nestled in his crossed legs.

'_They really do like to talk don't they_.' Hari said, eyeing the other captains.

Kenpachi gave a shrug that said yes.

'_I hate politics.'_ Hari admitted. '_Am absolute rubbish at them.'_

Another thing they had in common Kenpachi noted. He gazed back out the window and wondered if Ikkaku was healed enough to fight with yet.

'_You're ignoring me_.' Hari half pouted, clasping his hands behind Kenpachi's neck.

'I didn't know Zanpakuto were so talkative and annoying.'

'_Careful who you insult love_,' Hari smirked, _'I am a representation of you after all. They're talking to you by the way.'_

'You…' Kenpachi started to growl, then processed the last sentence.

He looked up to find all eyes on him. Yamato raised an eyebrow at him.

"A problem Kenpachi."

Kenpachi snorted a no.

"We have been trying to call you for the last little while." Yamato explained.

"Sheesh. Just thinkin'." Kenpachi sneered.

"With your intelligence, hard to believe." Kurotsuchi sneered. "Probably fried whatever was left of your brain."

"Wanna fight?" Kenpachi snarled, half grinning.

"Yes actually." Kurotsuchi sneered. "I want to test the capabilities of your pathetic Zanpakuto."

Kenpachi snarled and stood, drawing the blade resting at his waist. The once rusted hunk of metal was now a long sleek sword, the edge red in color, as if dripping in blood.

"Insult me all you want, but don't talk 'bout Hari like that." He growled.

Kurotsuchi sneered going for his own blade.

'_Defending my honour now?" _Hari said standing from where he'd fallen as Kenpachi stood. '_How sweet. But technically I'm a sword. Is there some kind of law on being in a relationship with your sword? Probably be pretty weird.'_

Kenpachi growled at his sword and Harry smirked cheekily at him.

"Blades away gentlemen." Yamato snapped.

Kenpachi snorted but sat down.

"The question we asked of you Kenpachi, is what have you discovered about your Zanpakuto. Hitsugaya said all he saw, when he arrived at the scene, was what appeared to be a whirlwind surround the area, and then the Hollows were dead."

"He controls wind." Kenpachi grunted. "And blood."

"Two …elements?" Ukitake asked surprised.

"Yeah." Kenpachi sneered.

"Fascinating." Kurotsuchi said leaning forwards. "Permission to do some experiments?"

'_Let him touch me and I'll never let you fight with me again._' Hari hissed_. 'He's not bad looking under all that makeup so I wouldn't usually mind, but holy hell, he's really fucking crazy.'_

"Not a fucking chance in hell." Kenpachi grinned.

"So, what does he look like?" Shunsui asked. "Is he an animal like lieutenant-captain Renji's, or a dragon like Hitsugaya's, or what?"

"He's a guy." Kenpachi grunted sitting back in his seat. "And annoying."

'_Heeeey_!' Harry pouted once again draping himself over Kenpachi. '_You'll love me anyways cause I'm just loveable like that. Well, at least if you keep me happy. Which means lots of battles or lots of time in really high windy places or lots of adrenaline sports.'_

"And he's an adrenaline junkie." Kenpachi snorted.

"Seems to be a dead ringer of you, a perfect representation." Byakuya noted.

Kenpachi growled at the noble as Hari chuckled from his lap.

.-...-..-..-.

_**GREEN EYED KYUUBI**_

.-.

Harry yawned lazily and rolled over, scraping the sheet into a more comfortable position as he turned his face into a sun beam. He had almost drifted off once more when a loud knock echoed on the door. He started and then frowned, giving a sleepy growl. He rolled over, away from the door and curled up, burying his face in the pillow. Another knock made him growl. A third had him twitching and a fifth had him snarling.

"No one's home!" He finally yelled at the door.

There was silence but before he could even finish smiling and roll over a chuckle started and then a voice replied.

"Lying is unbecoming."

"So is tricking a whole village into thinking you're a mass murderer after killing your clan under the Hokage's order and then making your own brother hate you enough to try and kill you." Harry shot back, recognizing the voice of Uchiha Itachi, having heard it enough through Naruto to remember it.

There was another stretch of silence, interrupted by the soft snickering outside the door, behind the speaker.

"May we come in?"

Harry grumbled to himself.

"Naruto's at the training grounds."

"…We're here to talk with you."

"Hmpf, fine." Harry grumbled rolling over to face the door.

The door opened and Uchiha Itachi stepped inside followed by Hoshigaki Kisame and Deidara.

"Huh, this place is smaller then I thought it would be, un. And not at all artistic." Deidara said looking around.

"Blow anything up and I'll rip your arms off…again." Harry yawned. "Now, what do you want, you're interrupting my nap."

The three glanced at one another and back at him. Harry played with the frayed edge of the blanket he had turned into a nest seeing as they didn't look about to say anything.

"Hokage-sama said we owe you our lives." Itachi finally said. "She said you let us live and vouched for us, Kyuubi-sama."

"Yeah, well, I like you guys." Harry shrugged. "If that's all, shoo."

"May we ask why you like us?" Kisame ventured slowly.

"You amuse me."

"Why, un?"

Harry sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Itachi's whole story amuses me, Kisame's looks amuse me, and Deidara's bombs amuse me. But I also knew you could be an asset to Konoha, which my Naruto will one day rule. So in effect I saved you for Naruto."

There was a long moment of silence.

"So you let us live because of Itachi's sob story, my bloodline, and Deidara's art." Kisame finally said.

"Yes. Can you leave now?"

"I expected more patience out of a thousand year old demon, un." Deidara quipped.

"I'm tried." Harry hissed. "I spent all night tracking down people."

There was a stretch of silence.

"Would that have anything to do with the ANBU who burst into the Hokage's office yelling about the thirty hanging corpses found at the Konoha gate and the other twenty ripped to pieces beneath them?" Kisame asked slowly.

"Yes, yes it would. Can you go now?"

"You killed fifty people. Why?" Itachi asked.

Harry sighed seeing he would never get the nice nap he wanted and sat up fully.

"Because they hurt _my_ Naruto." Harry said. "And anyone who hurts him faces me."

There was another pause.

"I expected a demon to be more unsympathetic and less caring then you." Kisame finally said.

"What can I say," Harry shrugged, "I'm different. Now my nap?"

"So even for demons you're different, un?"

"Yes. My nap?"

"You can still change into your giant fox form right?" Kisame asked.

Harry closed his eyes and counted to three. When he opened them he saw Itachi backing out the door, looking calm and poised even as he made his escape. Kisame and Deidara missed it.

"Why yes, yes I can." Harry growled, eyes slitting and nose elongating, claws sprouting from his hands. "**Want to see**?"

Deidara and Kisame flinched violently as his voice turned raspy and demonic and quickly backed up.

"Ah, no thanks!" Kisame chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, we'll just leave you to your nap, un."

"Thanks by the way, for vouching for us and stuff." Kisame squeaked, "Bye!'

"Yeah, thanks, un." Deidara yelled diving out the door after Kisame.

Harry sighed happily at the blessed silence left behind and changed back fully human and curled up in his nest made of Naruto's covers

.-.

.-.

Kakashi looked down at the dead rabbit on his door step, glassy eyes staring at him holding the last hints of fear it had felt in life. The white fur was rather bloody around the neck where it was easy to see claws had ripped it's throat out.

"Now that's not something you see everyday." Kakashi finally said toeing the dead thing.

"Do you like it?"

Kakashi tensed and glanced up, cursing himself for not having sensed the person. If they had been an enemy he would be dead. What he found was the Kyuubi gazing at him with burning green eyes, looking human. Then he destroyed the illusion of humanity by lifting blood covered nails too long and sharp to be normal, and licked the blood off with a soft pink tongue.

"I don't enjoy having dead animals on my doorstep." He said deadpanned.

The man crinkled his brow in confusion.

"But such a gift shows…" He paused. "I had thought humans liked food as gifts?"

Kakashi raised a single brow.

"I'd prefer dinner at a restaurant." He said dryly.

"Oh. I have been a fox for far too long." The man sighed.

Kakashi said nothing as he turned and slipped back into his house, slamming the door behind him.

.-.

"Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked up at his sensei and took in the bloodshot eyes and the limp hair and the twitchy fingers.

"What's got you paranoid Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kyuubi listens to you right!?" Kakashi asked desperately.

"Hari." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Naruto-"

"Unless you call him Hari I'm not talking to you." Naruto said, cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"Fine." Kakashi sighed, exasperated, "_Hari_ listens to you right?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"Tell him to stop trying to gain my favour." Kakashi said desperately. "Please."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Dead rabbits, a dead enemy-nin, something that's apparently cat nip to foxes, a pelt, he keeps leaving them for me to find. And then he accosts me at every moment, asking me if I want to spar or go hunting, or more recently invitations to the bathhouse."

"He's just trying to show you he's sorry. Why not accept them?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." Kakashi said patiently. "He left a dead enemy nin on my doorstep and asks me if I want to go hunting."

"So?"

Kakashi made a whimpering noise and tore at his hair.

"Why not just say yes?" Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi growled.

"Hey Kakashi-"

"Yes!" Kakashi spun screaming. "Fine I'll accept it!"

Kyuubi blinked at him, then his lips stretched in a grin.

"Awesome. I guess I did choose the best present this time."

Kakashi took this time to see what he was referring too. A tied up gift was slung over his shoulder, tied neatly but expertly and even gift wrapped. Hanging in Kyuubi's hand was a set of markers and a camera.

"Is that Gai?" Kakashi asked blankly.

"Yes." Kyuubi nodded solemnly. "I asked the pink one what you would like and she said Gai tussled and out cold, ready to be embarrassed. She also said to bring a camera and to ask you to go to dinner afterwards. I have tickets for steak house."

Kakashi stared at him. Then he turned to Naruto.

"Am I hallucinating? This seems fairly normal."

Naruto raised a brow at the word 'normal' but shrugged.

"He's been pestering everyone for ideas of what to do to make you happy. Anko was the one to suggest the dead nin. Kiba suggested hunting. Sai suggested the bathhouse. So in a way it was all fairly normal stuff."

Kakashi stared at him, and was suddenly oddly touched at how much effort Kyuubi had put into it. He was also extremely annoyed at it to, but whatever. He turned back and looked Kyuubi up in down. He thought hard and long and finally he sighed and held out his hands. Kyuubi grinned and placed the markers in them.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Yes." Kakashi said. "It wasn't really your fault."

And truly Kakashi had come to that conclusion after first meeting the demon. He just hadn't put much effort into talking with the fox to show that. And somewhere deep down, under the newly made paranoia (results of Kyuubi popping up _everywhere_ with absolutely no warning that sent his senses going haywire), he'd been enjoying the attempts. They were actually quite amusing. Except for the stealth part. Perhaps he would ask the Kyuubi...no, Hari, to teach him and then get the bastard back.

Kyuubi gave a delighted purr as Kakashi snapped from his thoughts.

"If you forgive me that means we are friends now?"

"I suppose." Kakashi said slowly.

He supposed he would have to get used to the demon since he tagged along with Naruto everywhere and was unofficially a part of team seven now.

"Then can I move onto the courting stage?"

Kakashi blanked.

"What?" he asked, after working his jaw a few moments.

"Well, you're attractive and you would make a good mate." Hari grinned at him. "But Naruto and I agreed we needed you to accept our apology first. And Naruto said you wouldn't be adverse to the idea."

'Oh hell no.' Kakashi thought turning to glare at Naruto who whistled innocently looking at a tree studiously

"I think you should accept." Sakura said stepping into the training field. "At least try."

No one blinked at her abrupt appearance, having sensed her.

"You're just saying that cause you're an yaoi-obessed bitch." Sai smiled from right behind her.

She silenced him with a punch to the face while Kakashi turned to stare at the Kyuubi.

Hari gave him a dazzling smile that had a hint of pleading and dangled permanent markers in his free hand and the camera in the other while flipping Gai over with his toe. Kakashi sighed.

"You said something about dinner too?"

Kyuubi beamed at him.

.-.

Gai never caught who drew embarrassing pictures on him and posted the photos all over Konoha. Kakashi only had to endure a few knowing chuckles and smiles and Kyuubi only had to kill a few more people and break a few more bones before he was accepted as a part of Konoha. Naruto was also very well protected for most of his life by the most feared demon to walk the earth. Sakura helped Sai jump Sasuke and they all moved into the Uchiha compound while Itachi went fleeing in the other direction, borrowing Hinata's couch before eventually moving into her bedroom with her.

Deidara started a new division in the ANBU known as the explosive corps. They were a bang. Kisame was a bit upset at loosing Itachi but go over it quickly enough when Anko of all people started to stalk him, he panicked and gave in a week later and they stayed happily together for a long time

A few years after getting together Kyuubi proposed to Kakashi in half demon half human manner by presenting him a group of iwa-nin that had tried to kill him a few times, having killed them with an engagement ring.

.-.


	18. Okonomiyaki II

_**Okonomiyaki II**_

.-.

Ukyo's first thoughts of London was that it was drab and grey. It was raining as they stepped out of the airport and everything was shrouded by a thin mist that just oozed across the view. Everyone around them was babbling quickly in English and Ukyo felt lost and foreign even with a fairly good grasp on English herself. Scruffy snapped her from her thoughts by gently grabbing her arm, his long calloused fingers gingerly tugging her towards a cab. She slid into the back seat, shivering slightly under her short shirt. She had not considered the weather change.

Scruffy loaded her trunks into the back of the cab and shooed Konatsu into the front seat before joining her in the back. She slipped into the middle seat, leaning into Scruffy, suddenly nervous.

Scruffy had done the impossible it had seemed. When she had asked him to take her to London she had thought they would pack, spend a night near the airport waiting for a flight, maybe get one if they pooled their money together, and then maybe camp somewhere near London. Instead Scruffy had seemed to switch from relaxed, carefree homeless man, to efficient and experienced traveller. They were at the airport via an expensive cab almost immediately after she had packed. And then Scruffy had walked up to the lady at the airport counter and pulled out a shiny gold card and passport. The woman who had frowned distastefully at his appearance at first, had switched almost one eighty. She'd bowed as low as possible and started doing everything as fast as she could, babbling to Scruffy politely and almost reverently. Amidst the shock Ukyo had felt at the obvious awe they were bundled and on the plane in minutes, long before anyone else and in first class.

She had to have sat in shock for almost a minute and didn't realize he had paid for her ticket until half the journey was up. Konatsu had fainted as soon as they were seated, overwhelmed by such 'wealth'. Before they took off, the captain even came to greet them personally and the stewardess waited on them hand in foot. Ukyo didn't even bother to ask what was going on and instead ordered everything she wanted and basked in the luxury, only slipping her hand into Scruffy's nervously at the end when they landed, suddenly realizing they were really as far from Japan as nearly possible. .

Ukyo snapped back to the present as the cab slowed down and stopped on an urban street lined with houses. Scruffy unloaded her bags and then turned to look at her, standing on the sidewalk.

"Ukyo," He said, "I have something about myself to tell you. I'm sorry I never said it before, but I was worried you would not come with me."

"Are you an axe-wielding psycho serial killer?"

He blinked at the question then grinned and shook his head.

"Then nothing would have stopped me." She said honestly.

"How about me being a wi...wizard?" He asked lightly.

She stared at him for a long moment along with Konatsu.

"Wizards aren't real!" Konatsu squeaked.

"Say's the male ninja posing as a female." Scruffy snorted.

Konatsu let it drop.

"As in you can cast magic like those things Cologne has?"

Scruffy nodded obviously remembering her tales of all the magical items Cologne sick'd on Ranma.

"Oh... Kay then. That's not really weird." She shrugged.

And really it was sad that it wasn't. But truly, little could faze her anymore. She'd seen mushrooms able to age or de-age a person, mirrors that made playboy doubles, men and woman change with hot or cold water, and she herself could leap buildings and wielded a giant spatula.

"Good." Scruffy said, tone obviously relieved. "Just be aware that I live in a magic house."

She shrugged again and took his hand as he offered it, also grabbing Konatsu. As he led her forwards, right between two houses, something happened. It wasn't really odd or scary or amazing it was just...something. A house grew between the two houses, pushing them apart and appearing, ominous black against the other cheerful pastel houses.

"I didn't even think you had a home." Ukyo blushed as they lugged everything inside.

Scruffy gave her an amused look as he shut the door.

"Inherited from my dead godfather."

She winced and took the moment to look around. The house looked just as old and dark and depressing inside as it did outside. The wall beside her even appeared to have been hit by explosives evident by the black charred marks.

"Stubborn portrait." Scruffy said to her look.

He led her down the hall to a set of stairs and showed them to a room.

"Konatsu can have this one." He said setting the ninja's bag down on the dusty bed.

Konastu squeaked and stuttered but failed to get Scruffy to give him a smaller less furbished one.

"It's the smallest one there is." Scruffy said instead and Ukyo could hear the amused lie.

Then he showed Ukyo to a slightly larger room just as dark and dusty as Konatsu's.

"You can stay here. I'll help you clean it." Scruffy said setting her trunks down.

And she suddenly realized there were way too many bags for him to have carried easily but he had and for some really weird reason she hadn't noticed. Magic she told herself, not really surprised.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Room next door."

"Oh. How many rooms are there in the house?"

"You'd be surprised." He just shrugged. "First floor has a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a sitting room along with a bathroom. Second floor which we're on is made of bedrooms. Third is the same and the forth contains a library and what looks like a few more bedrooms and offices. I would avoid exploring to much though. It hasn't been cleaned in a while and you would not like everything that breeds in an old dark house."

The first thing that came to mind as he finished was the thought that his Japanese had vastly improved and he no longer spoke with improper grammar and short sentences. She shook her own amusement away though and took his words to heart, deciding not to go up any higher in the house unless with him. She knew enough about magic to be cautious.

"I'll let you settle. I'll just run down to the store and get some food. There's nothing in the house."

She watched him go and turned back to the room. First off she opened the window that looked into a jungle of a back yard. It was still foggy and grey but not raining and she needed to air the room out. As she started to unpack and dust she went over a list in her mind. She had to apply for a work visa and soon. Then she'd look for property to open a store. She had no idea how much money Scruffy had and by the state of his house and dress he was probably dipping into emergency funds to get them there and feed them. She didn't consider why he had gotten first class too casually and ignored the awe and respect in the airport. It was to headache inducing to think of so she went with the same plan she did whenever she moved: secure shelter, then food, then start working.

.-.

Ukyo growled in frustration as she nibbled on an apple. Scruffy bustled about her, wiping the table pushed in the corner of the kitchen. Just as he'd shown at her restaurant he was very adept at cleaning. She had went to bed the night before to a dirty house and when she had woken it was scrubbed sparkling clean. Sure it was still dark and depressing but it was clean. If there was one thing she had grown to become from cooking food it was clean. She didn't know how the skinny man had cleaned two floors worth of a large house, even her own room while she stayed alseep, but he had. Probably magic.

"What is making you sigh?" Scruffy asked as he set a glass of tea before her.

"I'm looking at property. Former restaurants. They're very pricy." She grunted looking at the sheets of paper.

The only one she could afford was a small one on the outskirts of London. But she wanted one in the heart of London. She didn't expect to make a great deal making okonomiyaki in a country that didn't even know what it was so she needed to have as many customers as possible which meant be somewhere popular, somewhere crowded. But they were twice the price of what she had gotten from her restaurant in Japan (which her agent had just sold). She could take a loan, but it would be hard to get here. And she probably couldn't get enough. She could perhaps get a co-owner but that severely limited freedom to do as she chose with _her_ restaurant. She thought of asking Scruffy but she didn't want to drain him dry and seriously, she didn't like asking people for large amounts of money. And then there was renovations on top of it. She'd have to form the store to her like and it would take a lot of money. It seemed such a thing as a restaurant would be impossible at this time. And that made her insecure because cooking was her live hood.

"You like?" He asked tapping a circled one.

It was the one she wanted. It was a few more zeros then she could hope to get.

"Yeah. But it's too much." She sighed taking the tea and sipping it.

"We look tomorrow?" He said. "I have to get some stuff nearby so we can look.

She wanted to say no because she knew she would never get it but really there was no harm in looking so she nodded.

.-.

"It's wonderful." Ukyo muttered running her hands over the counter.

It was a smooth granite instead of wood and it would have felt odd to have it ripped out but as nice as this little restaurant was she would have redone it inside to be more Japanese. She sighed and looked out the window at the busy street. Scruffy waved at her from outside as he returned from wherever he had slipped off to as she looked around the store.

"Like it?" He asked grinning.

"It's perfect." She sighed. "Except for the price tag. Oh well. I'm ready to go home."

"Lunch first." Scruffy said. "I will show you a nice pizza place."

She twitched a smile and took his offered hand, her fingers intertwining with his easily. Such a gesture had went beyond intimate to become familiar. Lately she had even started snuggling him on the couch as easily as she would grab his hand. He still respected every boundary she laid, spoken and unspoken and it helped her to relax enough to do things such as snuggle. Scruffy was very different from Ranma but Ukyo found herself liking him just as much. Whereas Ranma was chaotic storm, Scruffy was a house. Warm and anchored, waiting and listening. He was perfect for her and such thoughts made her blush. It was also because of such thoughts she didn't once regret taking his hand and coming to London. She doubted she ever would.

He grinned at her, a dopey grin that said he was stupidly happy that she held his hand. She squeezed it gently and leaned into him, offering him a lazy sort of smile that spoke of familiarity and safety and just all around content-ness that she had never been able to pull off with Ranma. And that alone made everything worth it.

.-.

It was a month into their time in London that they had their first visitor. Well, Ukyo didn't know if she could classify the woman as a visitor. She hadn't actually met the woman, even during her brief 'visit'. She'd been in her room, reading a book on English when she had heard the slamming of a door and the sharp cry of a female around the age of twenty or so.

"_HARRY!"_

She heard the sharp smash of a plate and made the guess that Scruffy, washing in the kitchen, had dropped it. She didn't know how such a cry could surprise the man when she had snuck up on him before and Konatsu had appeared out of nowhere and he had just calmly blinked and smiled. Curiosity pulled her from her room to the second floor landing, peering down the stairs into the hall. The woman who had made the cry was standing there with Scruffy, arms wrapped around his neck and her body pressed against his. His arms were wound about her waist and his face in her shoulder. It was the scene of a lover's greeting.

Ukyo felt a pang as she eyed the two, neither having noticed her in the shadows at the top of the stairs. The woman was beautiful Ukyo had to admit. She had long wavy brown hair and a short lithe body. She wore robes of red and her eyes sparked a beautiful hazel.

"_We were so worried!" _the woman sighed as she held Scruffy close.

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

Scruffy actually sounded almost sad. Ukyo hadn't heard such sadness since ...well, never. She didn't like it. She didn't like Scruffy being sad like that. She didn't like how that woman held him either.

"_Dinner. Tonight at The Burrow at six." _The woman said softly._ "You can explain to everyone then why you didn't write. And why you saw the ridiculous need to grow a beard!"_

"_Okay."_Scruffy said chuckling.

Then the woman pulled back and blinked away happy tears, smiling at him and looking him over.

"_You'd better be there Harry James Potter."_

"_Of course Hermione."_

Hermione. A name for a face now. And then she left. It was such a weird visit. Ukyo stayed at the top of the stairs watching as Scruffy watched the woman leave. And then Scruffy turned to look up at her. She blushed at having been caught spying but his smile eased any worry she had.

"Harry James Potter." She said slowly, trying to think of something to say. "You're name?"

"Yes."

"Do...do you think less of me for never having asked it?" Ukyo blushed, shamed.

"No." He smiled. "Because you didn't see me as Harry James Potter. You saw me as a person, you gave me a name and you got to know me for me."

And he seemed so happy at the idea. She smiled back at his childishly happy grin.

"Well, better get ready."

"Ready?" She blinked.

"It's five now. Dinner is at six. I don't know about you but I'd better shower before we go." He said.

"We?" She asked surprised.

"Well of course. I've got to introduce you to all my friends." He grinned.

And that idea pleased her horribly.

.-.

All Ukyo could think as she looked at 'The Burrow' was that it was ...homey. It looked as if someone had taken room from a bunch of different houses and stacked them as precariously as a child would blocks.

"How is it staying up?" She asked idly.

"Magic." Scruffy grinned at her.

She snorted and took his offered hand to walk up the small path to the door. She took it, still a little off balance from their ride. The Knight Bus had been quite exhilarating and she was sure Konatsu would have enjoyed it but the ninja had been resolute about not being a third wheel. She was actually quite thankful he hadn't come. He didn't mean to but he was a bit of a headache at times. Not that that made her love him any less, but she wanted to make a good impression on Scruffy's friends and with Konatsu it would have been slightly harder.

As they reached the door and Scruffy knocked Ukyo nervously smoothed a hand down the front of her shirt. It was an old gift of Ranma's actually, and her nicest shirt. It was a beautiful red Chinese silk shirt with an upright collar and no sleeves. It clasped from her throat down at a curve to end just under her arm and was embroidered with gold dragons. For pants she had worn a plain pair of silk black ones that came in near the ankles right about her soft slipper like shoes. She had pushed her hair out of her face with a few pins but otherwise left it down. She rarely got dressed up but Scruffy's previous reaction made her a bit more secure. Any man wolf whistling could do such a thing to a woman's confidence. Besides, he said the people they were visiting would appreciate the colors for god knows why.

Barely a second after Scruffy had knocked and her hand had returned to her side the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall. The man who had answered was a tall solid man with long flame red hair gathered in a ponytail. He looked to have at one time had a very handsome face but it was now marred with a huge scar cutting up one side. Almost likes claws had raked it.

"_Bill."_ Scruffy greeted.

"_Harry, with a beard!_" The man grinned. _"And beautiful guest."_

Ukyo blushed at the compliment and offered a tentative smile. The man waved them in and Scruffy took her hand, expertly navigating them down the hall as if he had been here hundreds of times before. As they turned into what smelled like a kitchen she paused and blinked in surprise, sure she was seeing double for a moment. Two men obviously related to the one who had greeted them stood before her both his short wild red hair and sparking brown eyes that matched the freckles they had lightly across their nosed.

"_Harry_! _You grew a beard!_" They snorted, trying to hide obviously laughter._ "And somehow still brought a lovely lady guest."_

She blushed again and realized the twins had spoken at exactly the same time and grinned at the same time in the same way. That was creepy. She'd seen twins who mimicked each other, but this was flawless.

"_Move you two!"_

And then Ukyo was being crushed in a hug, crushed against a soft plump red head woman and Scruffy. The woman had engulfed both of them in the same hug. She heard Scruffy wheeze and resisted to do the same from the strong hold. But then the woman dropped them, looking at Scruffy with teary eyes.

"_We were so worried with how long you were gone. You will explain to all of us why you did not write! And why you have such a dreadful beard! You look so untidy!_" She said._ "But first introduce us."_

Ukyo looked discreetly around the woman at the kitchen. It was a large crowded one with a large table stuffed in all laden with food. The twins and the greeter were now seated. With them was a balding older red headed man who looked to be the same age as the matron still half holding Scruffy and her. Beside the man who had greeted her was a woman obviously not related to the red heads, with beautiful long blonde hair and a sharp pretty face. She gave off an air of something that drew you in and Ukyo felt herself blush slightly as she looked at the woman. Tearing her eyes from the blonde she spotted the woman who had embraced Scruffy earlier sitting beside yet another red head. This red head was the like a tank, tall and built but with a wide friendly grin.

"_Everyone this is Ukyo."_

Suddenly everyone was staring at her. She blushed at the scrutiny. Then the matron grinned and gave her another quick hug.

"_Any friend of Harry's is a friend of ours dear. I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur."_

Ukyo blushed and returned the obviously greeting hug as the balding man waved at her before she was quickly sat down right next to one of the twins, Scruffy on her other side.

"_George and Fred. Pleased to meet you!"_ The twins grinned at her, leaning towards her and looking almost like predators. _"Pranksters extraordinaire! Would you like a candy_?"

"Don't eat anything they give to you." Scruffy snorted in Japanese. "No idea what it will turn you into._"_

"Turn me into?!" She squeaked.

"_Hey! What poisonous lies are you telling her?" _They demanded, pouting.

"_I was telling her of how melodramatically evil you are." _Scruffy grinned.

They grinned instead of being offended and the red head who had greeted them smiled at her.

"_I'm Bill and this is my wife Fleur."_

The blonde smiled at her with an absolutely breathtaking smile.

"Bill is a Curse-breaker," Scruffy said, "And Fleur is half-veela. Veela are creatures of seduction."

He said this with no prejudice and merely as facts. Ukyo gave a shy smile back at the couple aware she had never been so nervous and shy in her life.

"_I'm Ronald, but you can call me Ron!" _The tank grinned at her, holding a hand out across the table and nearly shaking her whole arm_. "And this is my wife Hermione."_

"My two greatest friends." Scruffy smiled tenderly.

And every little worry she had about the brown haired woman, every little insecurity and jealousy was gone in a flash.

"_Percy said he and Penelope would try to make it but their newest daughter is teething so I doubt they'll come."_ Molly sighed, disappointed,

"Percy is their other son and Penelope his wife. They have four kids already." Scruffy smiled at her.

"_Ginny and Ted couldn't make it."_ Arthur said softly.

Ukyo looked at the wince on everyone's ace and looked to Scruffy.

"Ginny is the youngest Weasley and Ted is her German husband." Scuffy said softly. "She married him for his money after I turned her down. She has cut her connections with us."

Ukyo felt a bit ashamed at the relief she felt. Hanging out with a woman who had also wanted her Scruffy would have been awkward.

"_Are you Chinese if you don't mind my asking dear?" _Molly asked, and if by some unseen signal everyone was scooping food onto plates, the subject quickly changing.

Ukyo paused at the question and at the movement. But Scruffy saved her in both.

"_She's Japanese. I met her in Japan." _Scruffy grinned and scooped some food onto her plate.

She didn't recognize much of the food because she'd never had an interest in English food. Even after a month in Scruffy's house she was still only used to what they brought home and she preferred rice and bread and soup more than anything else. Scruffy hadn't really branched out all that much either, leaving her with what she was comfortable with.

"_I was relaxing on a bench when I saw her in her shop. I stayed there for the last month, with her, getting to know here, and then I asked her to come back to London with me and she said yes._" Scruffy said smiling.

They all tittered and then the subject was changed again and everyone was chattering and eating and just all around enjoying themselves. Ukyo ate enough to fill a whale as the matron kept tsking at how skinny she was and piling more food on her plate. She didn't want to appear rude and ate it until one of the twins said the signal to say she was full to was to stop eating. She stayed mostly silent during the diner, listening more to Scruffy and his friends and enjoying how close she sat to him. At one point, when she got nervous and bored and fidgety he grabbed her hand under the table.

The evening was actually quite enjoyable and when they returned home Scruffy was half carrying her. And when he laid her on her bed she tugged him down beside her, hugging him tightly. He tried to pull back once but she kept a firm hold on him and he finally just smiled and pulled a blanket over both of them. And she could say honestly that she was happy.

.-.

.-.

"Marry me."

Ukyo blinked rapidly as if trying to clear her vision. But Scruffy still stood before her looking quite serious.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"Marry me. That'll solve it." Scruffy said. "You just said that your visa might not be approved for up to six months and you can't just stay here that long. And even with a Visa you will be limited with your time inside in the country. So marry me."

She had to admit that was actually a good plan. And with divorce so easy these days it would be a simple thing. But then again, Marriage was more of an honour concept in her family.

"I..." She said.

"It would just be on paper." He said, and he actually sounded quite disappointed.

"I...okay." she said.

Three months into her stay in London she was married. It only took Scruffy another week to take her out on a romantic date and ask if she would be his girlfriend even though she was technically his wife. She agreed with a smile.

.-.

"So..." Ukyo said slowly. "Why am I blindfolded?"

"I've already told you it's a surprise." Scruffy grinned from beside her, holding her arm gently.

"It'd better be good." She grumbled not liking how defenceless she felt.

She could hear the crowds about her but she couldn't see them so she was tense.

"It will be."

"What's it for anyways?" She asked as he gently guided her away from the cab and a little ways up the street sidewalk.

"For you." He said, and she heard the grin. "For coming to London with me, for being my girlfriend, for putting up with me."

"I don't need a surprise for that." She scoffed. "I didn't come with you for gifts. I came with you because I like you. I'm pretty sure I date you for the same reason."

She could feel his grip on her arm tighten slightly and almost could feel his smile. And then he stopped her and she felt hands against the knot at the back of her head.

"Ready?" He asked. "Take a deep breath and prepare yourself for amazement!"

Then the blindfold dropped and she found herself dumbstruck. For a full moment she didn't breathe and unless she had taken that large breath of air as warned she would have passed out.

"Scruffy." She choked. "I'm dreaming."

His soft smile consumed her vision for a moment as he pulled her forwards. She stumbled after him inside and gazed about.

"How...how did you know my plans?" She asked looking at the perfect set up.

"You made prints." He grinned.

"I scribbled those on the back of a napkin in boredom!" She shot back.

"It was enough. Do you like it?"

"Scruffy... I love it." She choked, tears forming in her eyes.

Before she knew it she was crying. Scruffy was fluttering around her, looking worried and lost, hands hesitating before he finally embraced her. It took ten minutes to stop her tears and assure the man he had done nothing wrong.

"It's just so much." She sniffled looking about the room, lost.

No one had ever given her such a gift. No one had ever helped her buy a store or really truly run one or anything. Not her father, not her dead mother, not Ranma, not anyone.

"You didn't put yourself in debt did you?!" She demanded spinning to Scruffy.

"No." He said, amused for some reason.

"Then how did you come up with the money!?"

"I...you..." Scruffy appeared startled. "You don't know?"

"No! I thought we were in the same boat with only a bit of money with each of us, sharing an old house you inherited from your godfather." She said frustrated. "Unless the Weasely family helped but they didn't look all that wealthy either."

He stared at her with wide eyes behind was his taped glasses. And then he snorted. And chuckled and fell into full out laughter, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and looked to be having a seizure as he fell to the floor. Ukyo was not amused.

"You don't know!" He giggled as he reigned in his laughter finally.

"No!" She screamed ready to tear her hair out.

"I guess I never mentioned it." He giggled again, regaining his feet.

But he didn't tell her. Even as she shook him so hard his glasses fell off he wouldn't tell her, only giggling in the face of her frustration. It took her a few hours to finally accept he had bought her a shop, and she only fully believed it as he handed her the deed in her name. It took another while after that to drag her away from it so they could go buy or order ingredients, supplies, and the such. And Scruffy did that all with a gold credit card. She decided not to ask how and instead made sure everything signed out to her and her alone in case he had gotten mixed up with the Mafia or something. She did not want to have everything taken by the mob. Not that she wouldn't go rescue Scruffy if he was dragged off, but it would be much easier to get him back than her restaurant back if that happened. He laughed himself silly again when she outright told him all of this.

.-.

"Marry me."

Ukyo pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Scruffy," she said slowly. "We are already married."

"No, I mean really marry me." He said. "Not just on paper."

She turned to face him, looking away from the decorating magazines she was scanning for Grimmauld place which they had recently started decorating. And she found Scruffy kneeled in front of her chair, dressed in the same well worn clothes he always wore, with his long beard and long dark hair, his glasses still taped and crooked, and with a box in hand. The ring inside was absolutely stunning in a way that stole her breathe. It wasn't the traditional Gold but she'd never liked the color gold to begin with really. It was silver, or perhaps white gold, with diamonds and sapphires laid in pretty little patterns, looking like flowers beside the etched in vines.

"Scruffy!" She gasped looking at the ring.

"Marry me." He smiled at her, softly, tenderly, warmly, _lovingly_.

"I..I..." She gaped, unable to think of what to say.

She liked Scruffy. A lot. Maybe even loved him. But even after having known him for close to a year now, she couldn't say outright that she truly loved him. But she supposed that was okay. Love grew, as proved by her growing affection for him over their past year. She held his hands, cuddled him, and now-a-days they even slept together (not sex but cuddling was enough).

"We haven't even kissed yet." She whispered.

And so he leaned up and in and kissed her gently. Her first thought was that it was rough, his beard scraping her skin, but his lips were soft and she could feel every sort of emotion conveyed in the kiss.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"Yes." She smiled. "But please shave if you're going to kiss me again.

He was up the stairs faster then she could have ever believed.

.-.

Looking back on it, it truly was irony. The man that most of the Nermia wrecking crew had looked down upon for being, well, scruffy and homeless, was in fact filthy rich, ruggedly handsome under that beard, owned more than a few properties, and was even knighted. The man they had warned Ukyo to stay away from was the man who had given her a restaurant, a home, a ring, and his undying love.

She swirled her glass of sparkling juice and wondered if she would have married Scruffy sooner if she had known he was filthy rich. And she decided no. And she also decided she liked the fact he had never told it. It was nice having got to know Scruffy when he had absolutely no material wealth and when she had thought him homeless and jobless.

"_There you are dear! Harry told us everything, congratulations on your shop and your engagement!"_

Ukyo allowed the matron to hug her, hugging back just as easily. The few times she'd met Molly Weasley had taught Ukyo the woman was fair, loving, and ruled her family with an iron fist. Ukyo respected her greatly, helped by the fact that Scruffy said she was sort of an adopted-mother.

"_Thank you Molly."_ She smiled. "_I am very happy."_

"_You look it dear. When I first saw you you looked so weighed down by something, but you're truly relaxed now. We'll have to come by and see your restaurant soon too. Right across from the Leaky Cauldron if I remember correctly even."_

"_Yes_." Ukyo smiled. "_And anytime you and your family come, it's on the house."_

"_Dear! You don't have to do that."_ Molly tsked.

"_I insist_." Ukyo smiled. "_After all, we'll be family soon."_

Of course that got Molly crying and she hugged Ukyo, sobbing for a few minutes before her husband pulled her away gently. Ukyo smiled as she saw Scruffy coming towards her, grinning that stupidly happy grin of his and showing off her perfect white teeth. It also showed off his perfectly sun kissed skin too, his beard now gone. As he got beside her she kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"Because I think I'm growing to love your new appearance. Not that I didn't like your old one, it just made you look, well, older."

Scruffy blushed and adjusted his new glasses. She smiled at him, admiring said new glasses. It had taken the combined might of her and Hermione Granger to make Scruffy give up the old ones and get a new pair.

"You look beautiful." He murmured as he took her arm leading her towards the drinks.

She briefly glanced down at the beautiful purple evening gown and at the diamond necklace that matched her earrings and hair pins. It had been a gift from Scruffy. He'd apparently got it from his vault and from his great grandmother. Ukyo thought it was much too rich and fancy for a girl like her but Scruffy's puppy dog eyes had won out.

"And you look quite respectable Mr. Scruffy." She mocked, blushing at the compliment.

"Can't call me Scruffy anymore." He pouted, the look quite endearing on him.

"You will always be my Scruffy." She smiled. "Why are we here again?"

"It's an engagement party." Harry said. "Ministry found out I was engaged and threw it in my honour. They just want me as a poster boy."

Had she mentioned her fiancé was also a hero and a humble honest Lord? She smiled at him and grinned even wider as a small blonde mousey man with a camera headed for them, waving vigorously at Scruffy.

"_Harry! A picture with your wife please!"_

"_Fine." _Harry sighed with a smile. _"It had better not get to the prophet though Colin."_

"_Nope! Only the Quibbler."_

"_Good man."_

He snapped a picture, both of them standing beside one another, smiling politely. And then an evil, diabolical idea struck Ukyo.

"_Colin was it? Would you mind taking a picture of us for me?"_

"_Sure_!" Colin said raising the camera.

"_Wait_," Ukyo said slipping her hand from Scruffy's_, "I'm just going to pose first."_

She could easily tell her laugh and posture freaked the blonde out, but Harry just smiled at her, standing as close as he could. Once the picture was in her hands she smiled, knowing exactly what she would write on the back.

"What's it for?" Scruffy asked.

"I'm getting back at the crew for thinking you a homeless bum and treating you like a dishonourable man."

He let her her revenge, smiling faintly. And Ukyo knew that he would always giver her what she wanted. He loved her and she was quickly growing to love him. She was already making her wedding vows and Hermione and Molly wanted to drag her off to get her a dress soon. Grimauld place was looking brightened every day. Konatsu was getting less shy too and was already named her bridesmaid even though he was technically a guy (no one really knew anyways). She had a successful restaurant, selling what she made and wanted to make. And really, she was very happy. In the end she had everything she could ever want or need including a loving husband a home and a livelihood.

That's all she wanted.

Well, and to see the crew's face when they got this picture.

.-.

The End


	19. Shake the Universe

"And here we are!" The Doctor grinned, throwing his arm off a lever as he looked at Amy.

"The beach?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"For sure?"

"Yes!" He grinned.

"A nice, beach with sun?"

"Well, two suns, but yes!" The Doctor grinned.

"And sand?"

"Well, small tiny, itty bitty grains of precious stones, but yes."

"And refreshments?"

"Well, depends on what you considerer refreshments, but if you mean liquid you can consume, then yes."

"Hmmm." She said as she stepped up to the door.

"Should I go get the towels?" Rory asked.

"Not yet. I want to check first."

"Oh come on," The Doctor whined. "I said beach, and we're on a beach."

She raised a brow at him and popped her head out the door.

"Oh, yes, the beach." She smiled at him, pulling back inside. "With nice, thick rugs, and a roaring fireplace, and bookshelves. Looks like a study, but if you say beach."

"A study?!" The doctor scrunched up his brow. "No it's a beach."

She stepped aside and he popped his head out.

"Well, I suppose it looks like a study." The doctor said reluctantly.

"A pretty posh one." Rory noted looking into the warm room filled with shelves of books and a roaring fire and armchairs. "Nice portrait."

The Doctor looked up at the portrait over the fireplace and froze like a deer in headlights. Before they could blink he had grabbed Rory, and dragged him inside, slamming the door.

"I said beach right!?" The Doctor squeaked, voice high. "Let's be off then."

The doctor headed for the controls but froze mid-step as a loud knock rang out.

"Come now Doctor," a voice called from outside. "Running away from old friends, don't be a child."

The Doctor cringed and Amy and Rory looked at him.

"I'll get the tea ready." The man outside said. "And you get your scrawny arse out here."

They stayed silent, even the TARDIS seemed quiet as they heard the man turn and walk off, a door shutting somewhere out there.

"Doctor, who is that?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just an old companion. Now, Beach!" The Doctor said with fake cheer.

He flung a lever up and started to push buttons. Amy raised a brow at Rory who gave her a hopeless shrug.

"And we're off!" The Doctor smiled.

The TARDIS gave a huge lurch and a high pitched screech that had Amy and Rory slamming their hands over their ears whilst also trying to grab something.

"No! Don't do that girl!" The Doctor squeaked. "Come on! We have a beach to see!"

The TARDIS gave a distinctively petulant hum and then went dark. Silence rang for a moment.

"Well, seems she thinks you should stay here." Amy said.

The Doctor made a wincing sort of expression and refused to look at the door.

"You can sit in here, but I'm going out." Amy said. "You promised me a beach with refreshments, and while I may not get the beach, I'm still getting my refreshments."

"Amy!" The Doctor cried out as she strode out.

"Um, yeah she's in a mood." Rory said.

"She's always in a mood." The Doctor sighed.

"I can hear you!"

They hurried after her to find her making herself comfy on a small two person sofa which Rory quickly joined her on.

"So who's place is this?" Amy asked, looking around.

"And old…companion." The Doctor sulked flopping into a dark blue armchair. "Travelled with him a few years back."

"And then just dropped him off?" Amy asked.

"Oh, no he asked to be dropped off. Had to go defeat a Dark Lord and all." The Doctor grumbled.

"And I was successful you know."

They all glanced up and Amy and Rory blinked in surprise at the man who sauntered into the study carrying a tray of cups. He was a skinny man, very lean, short on height. His hair was a mess of dark locks and small wire frames covered some of the greenest eyes they had ever seen. Other than that he looked quiet average and unassuming, especially in plain jeans and a red shirt with what looked like a roaring lion on it. He set the tray down on the small round table to the left of an armchair and poured four cups of tea.

"Sugar?" He asked. "Milk?"

"Please." Amy said looking about.

"Thanks?" Rory said more cautiously.

The man smiled at Rory and poured before handing over the steaming cups.

"Hmm." Amy smiled as she sipped it. "You make a nice cuppa."

"Thanks." The man said with a lopsided smile. "Doctor?"

"….fine." The Doctor sighed, accepting a cup and sipping. "You remember how I take my tea exactly."

"Course I do." Harry smiled.

"Well I like it differently now." The Doctor grinned.

"New man, new tea?" The man chuckled. "And new companions."

Amy and Rory glanced over to see the man smiling softly at them.

"I'm Harry." He finally introduced.

"Amy Pond." Amy said. "And my husband Rory."

"Nice to meet you.

"We are on earth right?" Amy looked about again.

"Right in London." Harry chuckled stirring his own tea.

"And you're one of the Doctor's old companions."

"Yes." Harry smiled. "He's lost his big ears and leather fetish, and even his pretty face and swishy hair since I last saw him, but same Doctor."

"It was not a fetish!" The Doctor flushed. "And my hair was not swishy!"

Harry chuckled and even Amy grinned teasingly at the blushing Doctor.

"Why did my TARDIS come here?" The Doctor finally demanded.

"I asked her too." Harry sipped his tea calmly.

"Can you do that?" Amy asked, astonished.

"No." The Doctor said.

"I can." Harry smiled at her, teeth glinting in the firelight.

"Yes, well you're not exactly normal." The Doctor sighed.

"You're human though, aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Sort of." Harry and the Doctor answered at the same time.

"How can you be 'sort of' human?" Rory asked.

"Remember the Homo Reptillia?" The Doctor asked.

"He doesn't look scaly." Amy said.

"No but they weren't the only other native people to earth. Harry is part of a group of people that evolved from humans."

"Evolved? You mean he's an evolved human?" Rory blinked.

"Yes, his people have evolved to harness certain energies in the earth." The Doctor said looking at his tea. "I could tell you what ones but you wouldn't understand. To put it simple terms, what he and his people are able to do would be magic from your perspective."

"Are you serious?" Amy smiled.

"Quite." The Doctor grumped.

Harry smiled at her expression and quirked his fingers. Amy nearly screamed as cushion she was leaning against tugged out from under her and landed on the ground, straightening as if alive and brushing itself off with its tassels before striding over to Harry and hopping up to nestle under his arm.

"Oh do shut your mouths. It's not that impressive." The Doctor pouted. "Not half as impressive as the TARDIS."

"It just walked on its own." Amy protested.

Harry laughed.

"So there are a bunch of people who can make pillows walk living on earth?" Rory asked.

"They are a dwindling species." The Doctor sighed, sipping his tea. "Endangered if you will and they don't even realize it."

"How can you not realize that?" Roryr blinked.

"To put it simply," Harry spoke up, "My people can do great feats you would consider magical, but they lack common sense it seems. They think we are a flourishing society, hidden from you normal folk. They hid themselves away hundreds of years ago due to prejudice from both sides, and have since cut off contact. Every once in a while a normal person will be born with our ability and we take them in, but they are never loud enough to be heard about 'normal' things. My people numbered about 200 000 in the world in the year 1999 and they thought the normal folk might outnumber them only by a small margin."

"Sorry, hidden?" Amy asked.

"We have our own society hidden in yoru own." Harry smiled. "We have the ability to steal memories and we have used that ability to erase any mention of our presence."

"This is crazy." Rory said.

"No more crazy than usual." Amy snorted, sipping her tea. "So what, the Doctor just ran into you one day and you went traipsing off with him."

She noticed the Doctor's wince and perked up a bit at the scent of a story.

"We are human for all our ability." Harry said. "And so we have good and bad people. I grew up an orphan because of one such bad person. An evil man tried to take over our society and he started a civil war amongst us that lasted generations with only a short break. He killed my parents and when he came after me he failed for reasons I can't explain to you. I was then raised by my normal uncle and aunt who quite disliked that I was not normal."

"And the Doctor saved you?" Amy asked

"Not quite." Harry laughed. "I lived with this family until I was accepted to a boarding school that taught my kind. I attended for five years, and the bad man who I mentioned before, came back in that time And who do you think he wanted to kill the most."

"The one who had bested him before." Rory winced.

"So the most evil man of our century put all of his effort into murdering a boy. And he failed, again and again thanks to my own desire to survive."

"Good on you." Amy murmured

"I suppose." Harry smiled at her. "But one day he tricked me. I went rushing after him to save someone I thought was in trouble. For my foolishness I lost my Godfather whom I'd met a few years previous."

"Lost as in?" Amy asked slowly.

"Lost from the world of the living." Harry smiled sadly. "And then I was sent back to my uncle and aunts, all contact with my few friends cut off."

Amy winced and Rory frowned deeply.

"And then the Doctor came barrelling into my life."

"I mis-landed." The Doctor muttered. "Was aiming for London and hit a posh little neighborhood in Surrey. Landed right in a living room."

"I suppose it was luck on my part." Harry smiled, eyes far away.

"And you what, just ran off with him?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Oh no, he kidnapped me." Harry laughed.

"Rescued!" The Doctor protested. "I stepped out of my TARDIS to find this obese, horrid man, hitting this scrawny kid for what sounded like burning some bacon."

"Always were touchy about the bacon." Harry sighed as Amy and Rory stared.

"So of course I grabbed the kid and yelled at the man about manners and then spirited him away." The Doctor shrugged. "Was going to drop him off at a place of his choice but he said he had no other place to go."

"Rough year for me." Harry winced. "And with the loss of contact I thought my friends didn't want anything to do with me. I begged him to take me far away."

"And I refused, said I'd take him to a youth hostel or something." The Doctor fidgeted, looking ashamed. "I was at a very low place in my life at that time and wanted nothing to do with anyone."

"But I begged and pleaded." Harry laughed. "And made him angry."

"You made him angry?" Amy asked in surprise.

She was surprised when the doctor looked down sadly, looking extremely ashamed of himself. She had never seen that look before.

"And so he took me somewhere." Harry laughed. "Took me to see the future of my people."

There was a moment of stretched silence as Harry stared at the fire wistfully and the Doctor refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"And what was it like?" Amy finally asked.

"In the year 2158." Harry smiled sadly. "You finally discover us."

"…And that's a bad thing?" Rory asked. "Do we pester you to do lots of tricks or something?"

"Humans are an ugly race." Harry said simply.

"You lot are so prejudice." The Doctor said almost bitterly downing the rest of his tea in one gulp.

Rory and Amy glanced at one another, getting a bad feeling about this.

"You discovered us," Harry said, "And you wanted our ability. So you rounded us, and cut us open trying to find out how were are different."

Amy covered her mouth in surprise and shock and Rory winced, looking down.

"You wiped us out within two years." Harry laughed. "My people were always so assured of their superiority but by that time you had such advanced weapons we stood no chance."

"Did…did any survive?" Amy asked softly.

"Some." Harry smiled. "Some smart ones got a ship and loaded it full of my people and the creatures like us and headed for the stars. I have no idea where they went but they're probably out there, hiding."

"And you showed this to an abused teen?" Amy demanded of the Doctor.

"I was at a dark time in my life." The Doctor wilted. "And he had pushed some buttons so I took him to one of their labs."

"Dissection is cleaner then you think." Harry hummed as they all winced.

"I realized what I had done immediately." The Doctor sighed rubbing his face.

"And I asked to go home." Harry smiled. "So he took me home, looking all mopey and sorry and dropped me off."

"That's it?" Amy demanded.

"Well no. I was home for about a week when a familiar blue box popped up in the kitchen." Harry laughed. "But a different man popped out with a pretty blonde girl name Rose. The Doctor explained it had been almost three years for him and that he wanted to make up for what he had done. So I went with the two, with the new happier Doctor and his pretty Companion, and for a year they showed me the stars."

Amy looked at the softly smiling man who seemed quite content, eyes glazed as he remembered planets and times she knew had been so wonderful.

"But I had to go back, had to return and defeat the bad guy. So they dropped me off at school, only a month having passed to all my friends. And I waved them off, went to school and spent two years defeating the bad guy."

"You won." The Doctor smiled softly. "You always were a hero."

"Heroes are overrated." Harry snorted. "I was a warrior."

"More than that." The Doctor murmured, looking at him.

"As I said the day you came to see what I had done," Harry laughed. "I am a Master."

"A what?" Amy asked.

"I saw him once after our adventure." The Doctor said. "Right after he had gathered three items of unimaginable power."

"When I said I was Sorta human," Harry smiled at them. "I lied. I used to be. Now I am more and less at the same time."

"What?" Amy asked.

"He finished a puzzle." The Doctor frowned at his empty cup. "A puzzle that was thousands of years in the making, one that had been lost to legends that reached to the farthest Galaxy. He found the Three Keys of Death."

"The Deathly hollows." Harry chuckled.

"That doesn't sound good." Rory said, worried.

"In the wrong hands, it could be devastating." The Doctor said. "If something like the Daleks had finished the puzzle they would be ruling the universe."

"You can't just get all three pieces." Harry seemed to remind the Doctor.

"No, I suppose there is more." The Doctor shrugged.

"What do they do, what did you get?" Amy asked.

"Unimaginable Power over ….well, over life and Death." Harry smiled.

"He became a Higher Being." The Doctor said. "And could have chosen to move from this plane of existence. But as you can see, he likes to pretend he is still a human. Now, you've distracted us long enough. Why did you pull the TARDIS here?"

Amy jolted as she realized that this whole thing had started with that simple question and had somehow become about how this man was not human.

"I felt when you jumpstarted the Universe." Harry smiled.

"You felt it?" Rory asked stunned.

"Higher Being." Harry smiled at him. "I felt it. I felt everything restart and realign. And that's when I noticed a small missing detail. I hadn't sensed it before in this mess of life, but when you did that I looked for it just to check in on it and suddenly realized it was gone. And has been for a while. Do you know of what I speak of Doctor?"

The Doctor was frowning in thought, eyes locked on Harry as Harry relaxed further into his chair lazily.

"Rose Tyler." Harry said when the Doctor didn't answered.

Amy saw something flash through the Doctor's eyes. Knew it was misery and loneliness and happiness and missing. Amy only had a vague idea of who Rose was, just from stories the Doctor sometimes told her when he was tired and had let his shields down. But Amy knew, knew deep down that Rose Tyler was the thing the Doctor missed most in the entire world. Knew she was the one thing the Doctor wanted more than the universe.

Amy had watched his dance with River Song. Watched him and her Daughter flirt and flit through the other's live. And she'd also noticed that they both seemed to do it only because that's how it was. It was paradox. Neither really loved the other in a romantic sense, but it was what had happened and what was happening and it didn't have a beginning or an end. It just was. River had come to them a few times to visit and just talk with them and one night she had sat down with Amy and in a soft quite voice said she was sure the Doctor only thought of Rose when they kissed. River had been quite drunk and Amy hadn't really understood at the time. But watching that look pass the Doctor's face she knew this Rose was to the Doctor what Rory was to her. He would wait thousands of years and never stop loving her.

"I waited for you to come find me." Harry said. "And then I got quite fed up with that and pulled you here myself."

"Why would you wait for me to come here? Why would I come here?" The Doctor asked, standing, suddenly looking irritated.

"I was waiting for you to ask for my help of course."

"In doing what? Comforting me?" The Doctor snapped. "She's gone Harry. Trapped in a different universe. There is nothing I could do and I certainly didn't need your help getting over her."

"Oi!" Harry scowled, standing up. "I might have had a crush on you but I told you I accepted the fact you didn't return those feelings. I was not trying to take her place!"

Amy and Rory looked between them in surprise as they glared at one another. Then suddenly the Doctor sighed, rubbing his nose.

"I'm sorry. I know. I'm just lashing out."

"I know." Harry sat back down. "How have you been?"

"Was doing pretty bad. But I made some new friends. And then I met the Ponds." He smiled softly at them.

"You still hurt though." Harry said. "Rose was….you and Rose were made for one another."

The Doctor smiled sadly and sat back down.

"Why did you think I needed your help?" The Doctor asked finally, calmer.

"Because I can help you get her back." Harry said simply.

There was a moment of silence as the Doctor stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Don't do this" The Doctor said in a strained whispered. "Don't taunt me with what I can never have."

"You're such an idiot." Harry laughed. "I'm a Higher Being now. And one that directly deals with Life and Death and all that is in between. I have more than enough power to help you get through to another universe without destroying everything."

"How?" The Doctor asked. "You may have gotten the power, but you don't have the knowledge, the understanding."

"Don't treat me like a child doctor." Harry said pouring another cup of tea as Amy and Rory barely dared to breathe, watching the byplay. "How long do you think it's been since you last visited?"

The Doctor looked around and then back at Harry.

"You're older." He said finally. "A hundred years?"

Harry burst out in laughter, nearly snorting his tea and smiled widely at the Doctor.

"Oh, Doctor." He grinned. "You're either loosing your game or distracted by the thoughts of Rose if you missed something like that. Hermione dear, how old am I now?"

"And why should I know Harry?"

Amy and Rory nearly leaped out of their skin, eyes darting to the portrait who rolled her eyes at Harry. The red head in the background hid a chuckle behind a cough, his arms wrapped around what they had previously thought to be a normal painting of a happy couple.

"You keep track so much more accurately than me."

"Then I." The woman corrected. "And to be precise, 833 years Harry.

"I'll be 850 this year." Harry chuckled. "I'm catching up to you Doctor."

The Doctor and the Ponds gaped at him.

"What, but…" The Doctor spluttered.

"Plenty of time to learn." Harry grinned downing the last of his tea as he stood. "Now shall we shake the world, split the universes apart and get your dear Rose back?"

"Its…its still impossible.: The Doctor said weakly. "I left my duplicate with her. She can grow old and be happy with him."

"Oh Doctor." Harry smiled softly. "He grew old with her, but she stayed the same. They led a happy life but he died yesterday. That's why I call you now, why I waited so long."

"What?" The Doctor asked in shock.

"You may be good Doctor, but even you could not pull all of Time and Space from her when she willingly took it in." Harry said smiling oddly. "Especially when it did not want to leave. Some things are meant to be and the Bad Wolf has been waiting to be born for a long time."

"Bad Wolf." The Doctor swallowed.

"It is not a bad thing Doctor. She has had almost eighty years to learn to control it. And it can be controlled. It wants to be controlled. It was meant for Rose Tyler, just waiting for her. So she could be with you."

"You make it sound like the universe meant for us to be together." The Doctor tried to joke, falling back into his seat with a sort of weary shock.

"You have worked for time and space, making things right for so very long," Harry said softly, "You don't think it would try to help you in return?"

The Doctor said nothing, looking at Harry with wide hopeful eyes. Harry smiled and held out a hand. The Doctor took it weakly and Harry pulled him to his feet.

"Well," The Doctor cleared his throat. "Ponds, would you like to help me rescue Rose Tyler?"

"Only if we can come to the wedding when she gets back." Amy grinned leaping to her feet.

"What?" The Doctor squeaked.

"River will want an invite also." Rory said.

"And I'll definitely want one for this good deed." Harry laughed. "I'll even sponsor it for you?"

"Who said marriage!?" The Doctor squeaked.

"Doctor, it's Rose. You and Rose." Amy said.

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler." Harry grinned. "Doctor Tyler, shall we go tear the universe open and get your Rose?"

"Geronimo?" The Doctor said, a small smile breaking out.

"Geronimo!" Harry laughed as the TARDIS lit up, humming with agreement.

.-.


	20. The Cellist

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry about the wait for the update \(^0^)/

.-.

Harry breathed in the memories of screaming and weeping and pain and then the following acceptance and anger and hate. He inhaled the scent of blood and vengeance and became a hunter of men. He felt the whip across his back and the kiss of steel at his throat. He held in the air of death and of disguise as he watched men die in agony a knife in their back from what they thought was one of their own. Somewhere someone was screaming, echoing through his mind and soul. But there was comfort much closer than that. A comfort of warmth and safety and knowing you belonged. The comfort of an almost family.

"Sir."

Harry snapped back to reality with a sharp clarity, blinking away the spots of memories that where not his own. He looked down at the blood splattered liberally across his once crisp white shirt and pale unmarred skin and frowned. Vengeance never tasted sweet in his mouth, only sticky and thick with wisps of copper undertone. He looked up at the man who had called his attention back to the present. The man was lean and of average height wearing a crisp suit and standing perfectly at ease, a smile gracing his features. Harry was not fooled for a moment. He recognized a killer when he saw one.

"Yes?" Harry asked evenly.

"I need you to release her."

Her. Harry blinked and looked back down at the source of his earlier distraction. Wide eyes stared back up at him in a mute sort of horror, set with pretty red hair.

"Oh." Harry blinked again.

He released his grip on the woman's chin, her own hands releasing his wrist as she sunk to her knees in a pool of blood.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "That was rude of me. I just had to be sure you weren't one of the Bastards men."

Harry looked at the corpses surrounding them and back at the woman who was still sitting, trembling, in the pool of blood.

"Sorry." He winced. "I didn't mean to be so rough, but the mind is delicate and anger sharpens the sword I use to hack into it."

He looked up at the suited man who was eyeing the woman. Harry saw nothing in those eyes but he radiated concern and surprise and wariness to those who knew how to sense emotion. Harry took a couple steps back so he was no longer between the man and the woman. The man, the agent, stepped up to her in three crisp strides, offering a hand that the woman ignored in favour of staring at Harry.

"You were in my mind." She choked. "You were there. I saw you. You were in my memoires."

"Sorry." Harry winced again. "I didn't need to dig that deeply but I wasn't fully thinking. I'm sorry Av-"

"No!" She screamed, lurching to her feet. "Don't say my name! Never say it! It's mine!"

Harry understood.

"I'm sorry agent Natasha Romanoff." He said, using her chosen name. "I will never use it."

She panted harshly and looked a little frightened and wild and agitated. The other agent watched her carefully.

"I'm sorry about the mess agent Coulson." Harry said, the name slipping to the front of his mind from the woman's own memories.

"We will deal with it. No less of a mess then if we had got here first." Coulson said narrowing his eyes just the slightest.

"Sorry little spider." Harry said to the woman.

He was apologizing for making her mission obsolete. She had spied on this group for a month now to bring them down and he had just barged in and destroyed the group before she could. She just trembled.

"She'll be okay in about a week." Harry said to Coulson as the man gently rested a hand on her arm.

"You read her mind." He said, not asking, just stating.

"I did. And I did it far too roughly. She will be a bit…emotional for a few days. Her mind is wary and confused and jumbled at the moment but it will straighten itself out."

"Are you a mutant?" Coulson asked, business like.

"Not at all." Harry answered with a tired smile.

He hated the feeling of blood drying on his skin. He wanted to go home.

"I have a few questions for you." Coulson said as men with guns slipped from the shadows, surveying the area before starting to take control of the scene.

"I'm sure you do." Harry agreed. "But I'm going home. "

"It would not be in your best interest to try and slip away at the moment." Coulson said.

"I'm leaving right now but if you really want to ask your questions come speak with me later."

Coulson was silent a moment.

"May I have some way to contact you then?"

"I'm quite sure you'll find me perfectly fine without any hints. And just to state for the record, I am not a threat to SHIELD and have no interest in joining your little club."

And with that Harry apparated away.

That was the first time Harry Potter and Agent Phil Coulson met.

.-.

Harry looked up as the small bell above the door chimed.

"We're about to close in five minutes so I'll have to ask you to make sure your order is to go." Harry said, in way of a greeting.

"I'm not here for coffee Mr. Potter."

"You've seen me with blood on my hands and a corpse at my feet. I'm sure that's enough intimacy to call me by my first name." Harry quirked a smile at Agent Coulson.

Coulson actually smiled back.

"Harrison." He inclined his head just the slightest.

"But that is not my first name." Harry snorted. "I take it you want to ask those questions."

"Indeed."

"Sit down then. What will you be having to drink?"

"Thank you but I do not-"

"Yeah, yeah, now what do you want?"

Coulson sighed, but a smirk tugged at his lips. Five minutes later Harry had locked up shop and was serving Coulson a sugary coffee.

"I had not expected to find you running a coffee shop." Coulson said looking about at the rustic little place that held mismatching chairs and tables and was decorated with the oddest pieces of art, literature taking up shelves on the wall.

"That's what everyone who sees me kill people says." Harry smiled.

"And do a lot of people watch you kill?"

"Not at all." Harry smiled. "What can I do for you Agent Coulson?"

"I would like to know where you came from first."

"Don't be annoying agent." Harry snorted. "You already know everything."

Coulson didn't deny it, instead he opened the file he'd carried in.

"Harry James Potter, born july 31st in Godrics Hollow England. Average marks in school. Moved from Britain to Portland four years ago, opened up a café and ran it till it was flourishing and then handed it off to one of yoru employees. You moved here two years ago and opened up this little café and have been running it, fairly well apparently, since. No family. No criminal record. Tell me Mr. Potter, what makes a man like you go and kill a whole gang. With your bare hands no less it seems."

Harry blew the steam off his own cup of tea and looked at the agent across from him. Coulson's eyes held no judgement, only curiosity. Harry smiled showing off his teeth.

"Don't call me Mr." Harry said absently. "Tell me Agent, in those reports, do you have the names of my employees?"

"Yes."

"Then you will notice that Abigail Hanson, who has worked for me for the past three months, has recently been murdered."

"Yes. The gang?"

"Yes. The head's right hand man actually. He thought that because Abigail was pretty and alone it meant he could take her and do as he wished to her."

Coulson was silent as Harry drank his tea, staring out the window at the people on the streets.

"He thought he had some right to pick her off the street when she was walking home and take her back to his place to rape her repeatedly and then kill her. I showed him the error of his ways." Harry smiled a not very nice smile.

Coulson was silent again as he sipped at his own drink. It was a thoughtful calm silence as if they were talking about the weather and not murder.

"So because a girl you have known for three months was killed by one man, you went and killed every man in his gang."

"Yes."

"That makes it sound like you are a vigilante."

"No. I did it because she was mine."

"Explain."

Harry met Coulson's stare and contemplated whether to listen to the demand. Coulson's face didn't change but he did shift his posture to give off the feeling of 'listen to me or else'. Harry just grinned.

"I was her employer; that means she is under my care, she's my responsibility. I shirked that duty and she died. I just made him pay for that."

"I highly doubt that being her employer makes you responsible for her life outside of work."

"It does though. Because I consider it that way. She was under my protection and somebody caught me by surprise and I lost her."

Agent Coulson was silent again and Harry studied him just as quietly.

"I know what it's like to lose people under you." Coulson finally said. "But I also know the meaning of the word restraint."

Harry laughed.

"Do not misunderstand Agent. I am not psychopath who's going to flip out on anyone who touches my employees."

"And yet you killed thirty men."

"You are using the term men loosely. They were more like animals. You and your group were going to go in and put the beasts down yourself, I just got their first. You really should be thanking me for the help."

"We cannot have free men on the streets that go about with the ability to kill thirty armed thugs with no discernable weapons of any kind."

Harry set his glass down with a smile.

"I said it once Coulson. I am not a threat to SHIELD. Nor am I threat to anyone around me. I have a tight rein on both my powers and my emotions.

"And yet-"

"If you bring up what I did the other day again you will sound like a broken record. It may not seem it to you but I do have control. If I did not, Agent Romanoff would be dead too."

Agent Coulson frowned but finally nodded, standing up with his file.

"We will be in touch." He nodded.

"Sure. Feel free to drop by whenever. But don't send Agents tailing me, I'm quite sure that would be highly annoying."

.-.

"Greetings Agent." Harry grinned at Coulson as if he were a friend who had stopped by for an expected visit.

"Please don't greet me like that." Agent Coulson sighed.

"Why not? Everyone will just take it as a joke." Harry grinned at the other customers of the shop who weren't paying any attention to them.

Coulson sighed.

"Are you here to ask me more questions?" Harry asked as he started a drink, stepping aside so his helper could take the till.

"No. I'm here to offer you a position in shield."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You do not even wish to hear the full offer Mr. Potter." Coulson raised a brow.

"Not at all." Harry grinned. "And don't call me that."

"Fair enough Harold."

"And that, once again, is not my name." Harry said, amused at how the man was trying to guess what 'Harry' was a nickname for.

It would be amusing the day he realized his name as actually Harry, and not some shorter name. Coulson just smirked and Harry rolled his eyes, sliding the man the same drink he'd given him that night about a week ago.

"How much do I owe you?" Coulson asked.

"On the house, even added some extra whip cream." Harry winked. "So now that I've shot down your offer, do you have anything else to say?"

"Not at the time." Coulson smiled.

Harry watched him take a seat by the window. The man spent the rest of the day indiscreetly observing his every move and making notes in his file. Harry just flashed him a grin every free moment to show he had absolutely no problem with this.

.-.

"You SHIELD agents are hard to get rid of aren't you." Harry said as Coulson once again stepped up to the till for their third meeting.

"Quite." The man smirked. "May we speak a moment?"

"Sure. Sarah, take the till please."

Harry got them both drinks and some scones and followed him over to the corner seat.

"So what is up?" Harry asked.

"My superiors had a few questions about your abilities."

"Yeah, not answering any of those. Any more?"

Coulson looked at him hard.

"You understand that the only reason you haven't been brought in for questioning is because you have been cooperating. If you cease cooperating we will detain."

"Would you like to try to now?" Harry grinned cocking a brow.

Coulson frowned and looked as if he was trying to find a threat or trap in those words. Harry quite liked the way his brow scrunched just the slightest as his lips flickered down. Very few hints, just enough to show some form of emotion. It was most likely all staged Harry decided. Or else he was truly puzzling the Agent. He hoped it was the second but it probably was the first.

"If I were to try, would I be able to?" Coulson asked finally, eyeing him.

"I can be from here to Portland in the blink of an eye." Harry grinned. "So you would never be able to simply catch me. I have no idea how well I'd fair against you in a one on one fight. I'd like to say fairly well but I'm quite sure you are more highly trained then myself."

"So you are trained." Coulson observed.

"Not in the art of combat, more in the art of surviving." Harry flashed him a toothy grin.

"Hmm." Coulson said absently, looking him over. "We need you to take an oath swearing not to reveal any SHIELD information you may have learned from Agent Romanoff. And also an oath not to hamper SHIELD in any form."

"Yes to the first." Harry agreed. "But if I were to agree to the second and you were to try and arrest me I'd be unable to fight back."

Coulson's lips quirked as Harry found the trap. Harry stood and meandered back to the employee lounge. He returned a moment later with a small case. Opening it Coulson peered at the parchment sheets and quills curiously. Harry pulled out the regular quill and a sheet and wrote up a quickly but nicely worded oath of secrecy.

"Does that look satisfactory?"

"Yes. We usually have you actually swear the oath though."

Harry snorted and pulled the second quill out, signing his name at the bottom. Coulson actually blinked in surprise as the words wrote themselves in blood on the parchment and in the back of Harry's hand.

"What is that?" Coulson asked.

"Blood Quill. Absolutely binding too. Horrible thing but easier than trying to rip open your hand to sign in blood." Harry grinned.

"…May I ask about the similar scars already on your hand?"

"These?" Harry asked showing the marks on his hand more clearly. "I must not tell lies. Sounds nice and all but the woman who forced me to write this worded it wrong. It's a moral sentence that can be broken. If she had made me write 'I cannot tell lies' I would have been literally unable to tell lies. Especially with how much she made me write the line in blood."

"And the woman?" Coulson asked.

"Dead." Harry grinned.

Coulson raised a brow and Harry just continued smiling. Coulson finally gave a smile and stood, accepting the paper.

"We will be in touch." He said.

"I didn't doubt it." Harry smiled offering the plate of scones.

.—.

Their forth meeting was surprisingly not at Harry's café. It was in the busy subway station at rush hour when people barely had time to look let alone stop and wonder why these two were meeting. And a few did give them few looks, eyeing the man in the crisp suit taking a seat right alongside a ratty dressed boy with an instrument larger then himself. Coulson had tracked Harry down when he had discovered the man had taken the day off work. He'd found him sitting on a subway bench dressed in threadbare jeans and a rumpled shirt playing a beautiful cello.

Coulson was quite surprised at how clear and beautiful the music that emerged from the instrument was and had taken a moment to stand and listen. Harry played with his eyes closed and his face relaxed, his whole body swaying as he played his heart out to the crushing crowds who rushed past, barely paying any mind unless it was to toss a coin in the case at his feet. Coulson could only stare at the man who sat unaware of the whole crowd, playing softly to no one and everyone.

Coulson took a seat next to Harry on the bench after a moment and leaned back, falling into the tune as he watched the crowds waltz past, unaware of the skill that was being freely offered to them. Coulson looked at Harry and wondered if anyone ever saw a talented musician in the lean messy haired young man who wore crooked round glasses and had beautiful green eyes. If Coulson had looked at Harry on the street before he had met him, he would have thought him a fairly confident you man who perhaps had a customer service job and played sports on the side. But he had not just spotted Harry on the street, he had found him with blood up his face and death in his eyes and that was the reason he even knew the man.

Harry finished the last note and let the bow lower, eyes opening to the world around him. Coulson would never say aloud that it seemed duller without the beautiful music echoing through his ears.

"Hello Agent." Harry greeted him, grinning.

"Mr. Potter."

"Please stop with the Mister Potter."

"Harvey." Coulson nodded.

"Bloody hell, I don't think my parents ever would have named me that!" Harry laughed. "How have you been Agent Coulson?"

"Call me Phil." Coulson said abruptly.

Harry turned to look at him, peering at him over his rimmed glasses and Coulson blinked in surprise at his own words. And then Harry smiled.

"Sure Phil. But only if you call me by my first name."

Coulson inclined his head and watched as Harry shoved all the change from his case in his pocket before gently securing the cello.

"You play beautifully." Coulson said softly.

"Thanks." Harry quirked a smile, shouldering the case that was as large as he was. "Walk with me?"

Coulson stood, stepping in line with the man as he headed up the stairs into the streets of New York.

"So, what do you have for me?" Harry asked.

"My superiors have agreed to leave you be." Coulson said simply.

"For now." Harry finished with a rueful grin. "Oh well, at least it didn't turn ugly."

"And if it had?"

"I would have done what I always do. Disappear."

Coulson saw a sad shadow to his words and frowned.

"Do you do that often?"

"No, not really. Only had to do it once." Harry said softly.

Coulson didn't pry any further and watched as Harry stopped to smile at a man panhandling. He watched silently as Harry dug all the change he'd just gotten and handed it to the beaming blind man who smiled to show off his yellowed teeth. Harry laughed at some comment and patted the man on the back, unminding of the dirt cased on his clothing.

"Do you often do that?" Coulson asked as he watched the blind man pick up his stick, obviously heading off to get something with his new found money.

"What do I need a pocket full of change for more than that man does?" Harry just asked.

The rest of their walk was in silence. When they reached an aging but well kept condo building Harry turned back to Coulson.

"Thanks for walking me home Phil. And tell Nick Fury thank you for not pushing things."

Coulson chuckled as Harry headed into the condo building and wondered if he should tell Fury Harry knew who he was too.

.-.

Coulson frowned and looked down at the item in his hand, contemplating it thoroughly. Was it worth it? He considered. Was it worth all of it? He wanted it but did he want to pay for it? He had one like it at home… but this one was a blue one.

"A Captain America magnet?"

Coulson repressed every reaction of surprise his body wanted to give and looked up at the man peering over his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry gave him such a look that Coulson couldn't help but smile.

"Harveste."

"Oh now you're just doing it to annoy me. And you're really stretching it aren't you." Harry huffed.

Coulson set the magnet down and fully turned to face the young man.

"Nice captain America shirt." Harry grinned at him. "Is he your favourite superhero?"

"I quite like your Ironman one." Coulson returned. "And yes. For yourself?"

"Thanks." Harry grinned. "And well I don't really pay attention to these hero guys, but I do have to admit that Tony Stark is hottest one."

Coulson raised a brow and Harry winked at him.

"So, you enjoying the expo?" Harry asked waving around him absently.

"Quite. Yourself?"

"It's fun." Harry grinned. "Never thought you the type to enjoy them though."

Coulson just smiled. Harry asked looking about.

"Hey, have you had lunch yet?"

Coulson raised a brow.

"There's a pizza stand just that a way." Harry grinned. "And it smelled delicious."

"I would not mind some lunch." Coulson smiled.

Lunch evolved into talking and then into wandering around the expo, complimenting costumes. And when the expo was finally over they stood in the subway together, chatting until they reached Harry's stop.

"That was fun. Thanks for hanging out with me." Harry said to Coulson as the subway slowed down.

"My pleasure …Harry."

Harry beamed at him so widely it looked like it hurt and Coulson decided he might as well just call the man by his name.

"We should do it again some time Phil. Call me." Harry said handing him a piece of paper as he stepped off the subway.

Coulson looked down at the note and then peeled the paper back to see a familiar captain America magnet underneath.

"When did you-?" Coulson started as the doors shut.

Harry just winked at him from beyond the doors and waved at him as the Subways started off again. Coulson wondered if he was getting slow or if Harry was just too quick for him.

.-.

"Hello Agent."

Coulson blinked at the bubbly beaming girl who greeted him.

"Hello." He greeted warily behind his smile.

She grinned at him and started a drink without another word. When it was finished she slid it to him. He looked down at the usual drink Harry made him.

"If you take a seat I'll go get Harry." She smiled at him.

"What do I owe you?" Coulson blinked.

"Everything you order is on the house sir." She smiled. "Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks." He said taking a seat.

Harry came out of the back a moment later, grinning.

"Agent Phil." He greeted.

"…Harry." Coulson said sipping his drink. "I see you have procedures set in place should I arrive."

"Yup!" Harry grinned taking a seat across from him. "My employees know you get everything on the house and to get me if you come in."

"You do not need to-" Coulson started.

"Nope, but I wanted to." Harry cut him off. "So no arguing. I take it today is just a visit."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Coulson raised a brow.

"You didn't come during my shift." Harry smiled.

Coulson just smiled and sipped his drink.

"Good timing though." Harry said reaching into the pocket of the apron he always wore in the café. "Here."

Coulson accepted the slip of paper and flicked his eyes over it.

"A charity gala?" He raised a brow.

"I'm playing at one." Harry grinned.

"On your cello?"

"What else would I use?" Harry smirked.

Coulson slipped the ticket in his front pocket and made a note to ask for the night off.

"I'll be there." He said.

Harry beamed at him.

.-.

"Agent Phil!" Harry greeted cheerfully as he saw Coulson waiting for him on the steps.

Coulson offered him a smile.

"I thought I would accompany you to the hall."

Harry smiled softly at him as he shouldered his cello case and shut the condo door behind him. Coulson thought the young man cleaned up very well in a suit. He was wearing a crisp black suit with a white dress shirt and a green silk tie that brought out his eyes.

"May I carry the cello for you?" Coulson asked.

"Thank you for the offer Agent Phil," Harry smiled softly at him, "But I have to decline. My darling stays with me."

Coulson understood completely so he smiled and they headed off down the street.

"Do you own a vehicle at all?" Coulson asked as they headed into the subway.

"No. I enjoy driving but not in this crazy city. I much prefer the subway." Harry grinned. "You?"

"I drive when necessary." Coulson said thinking of the missions that required black tinted cars.

Harry smiled softly again and Coulson suddenly realized that Harry was completely relaxed. It was such an odd realization. While Harry had always been carefree in their meetings, full of smiles and laughter and amusement, he'd always been ready for something like bad news or a fight. But right now he was relaxed and at ease, as if he trusted Coulson enough to let his guard down. In his line of business, total relaxation was a huge compliment and Coulson felt very complimented as he took a seat next to the young man on a train seat.

The car they had entered was mostly empty but for a few teen guys in grungy clothes sitting on a few seats and an elderly lady sitting next to a businessman who was reading a newspaper. Coulson also made note of all the doors and exits at the same time. Habits like this had kept him alive. He was disrupted from his examinations by the clicking of a buckle. He turned to see harry pulling out his Cello, drawing the large instrument in front of him and drawing the bow.

"Warm up." Harry shot him a quirky grin.

This one move had gained him all the attention in the car. The punks sitting a few seats down snickered and pointed at him, making jokes about 'compensating' and 'size'. The businessman was paying attention also but trying very hard to look like he was only interested in his paper. The old lady was the only one to fully smile politely and sit forward. Harry plucked at a string, eyes slipping closed. Soon a soft melody filled the car, slipping into a rhythm that was classical and elegant. Coulson kept a certain awareness of his surroundings for danger, but other than that focused most of his attention on the man playing before him. It was a wonderful sight.

Harry ended the last string of his suite and opened his eyes smiling. The old lady across from him clapped appreciatively.

"Oh son, that was beautiful." She wiped at her eyes. "Simply wonderful."

Harry smiled at her and cased his instrument.

"Hey man! What was that?" One of the teens asked.

Coulson realized they'd stopped snickering a while back and instead where staring at Harry.

"Suite 6. Composed by Bach." Harry smiled.

"And what's your giant violin?" Another asked.

"It's called a Cello or a stand up base." Harry grinned. "You like it?"

"It's sounds okay." One of them shifted. "Is it hard?"

"It takes practise and work." Harry shrugged. "But if you want to learn it is fun."

They eyed the instrument and nodded.

"If you have any other questions. Or you want to hear it again, come to my café." Harry grinned pulling some little business cards from the case.

The boys took them trying to act as if they weren't interested but they all pocketed them.

"I'll give you a free cookie if you come." He cooed at them.

The one flushed while the other two grumbled but none reacted violently which Coulson calculated they would have had anyone else said such a thing to them. Somehow Harry earned respect and interest from everyone around him. He was charismatic. Even the man trying to ignore them had put his paper down. The subway slowed and Harry snapped the last snap closed and stood with Coulson. The elderly lady was also exiting at the same time and Harry smiled and offer her a hand over the stoop.

"You're a dear." She smiled. "And you play so wonderfully. My husband used to play the violin but I've always loved the cello. What's your name Darling, I'm Martha."

"I'm Harry. And are you busy this evening?" Harry asked her as they headed up on to the darkening streets. "Would you like to come to the gala I'm playing at? My treat."

"A gala." She gasped. "Oh dear, I'm not dressed for such a thing."

She seemed very touched by the offer Coulson noted.

"I'm sure they won't care." Harry dismissed. "I would love to have someone there who actually enjoyed my music, not just a bunch of people using it as background noise."

"Oh I couldn't." She fretted.

"Please." Harry pouted at her.

He saw the woman's defence crumbled and soon enough they were heading off down the street. They soon arrived at the event, the lights and people making it obvious. Coulson noted all the rich and famous exiting shiny cars and walking up to the door to be admitted. Harry just headed in, full of confidence. At the door they were stopped by security and scrutinized. Coulson was admitted first with his ticket. When they tried to say the old woman wasn't welcome Harry simply glared and said she was his guest. A quick phone call and she was admitted.

They entered the elegant place and Coulson looked about briefly as Harry helped Martha get a drink and they chatted softly before he had to slip away.

"Such a dear." Maratha sighed as Harry hurried off.

"He is." Coulson agreed politely, sipping his wine.

"You two make such a cute couple."

If Coulson hadn't had years of practice supressing reactions he would have choked on his wine. As it was he barely covered up a cough.

"What makes you think we are together?" He raised a brow.

"You aren't?" She asked surprised. "It's just…well I suppose it's just a feeling you give off. You seem so comfortable together and you sat so close together on the subway."

Coulson contemplated this and sipped his wine again. He decided not to answer and she shot him a sly smile but said nothing else. Coulson spotted a flash of dark hair dancing with red and decided that while he wasn't on duty (not counting the fact he technically always was) he should probably take advantage of the fact Stark was obviously attending his own Gala to promote friendliness by inquiring after his health and making sure he was still doing well after Obadiah had tried to kill him.

"Will you be sufficiently comfortable if I step off for a moment?" He smiled at Martha.

"Of course dear. I'm going to meander on over towards the stage. I think Harry is coming soon."

He gave her a bow of his head and headed off to confront Stark and Potts just as Harry's music started to bloom into the room.

A couple of hours later the gala was technically over but some of the guests were lingering. Coulson was one such guest. Harry was still playing even though most people had left. He was talking with an elderly couple who were laughing. Coulson tried to name them but he'd never studied the richer circles of New York that closely, though he did know they were quite wealthy judging by their accessories. When they finally bid Harry goodbye, Harry waved and pulled the bow from his instrument. A waiter or such brought him his case, flushing and smiling nervously. Coulson frowned as he saw Harry's smile turn apologetic. The young waiter left with an embarrassed sad frown, practically running away.

"What did he ask you?" Coulson asked as he stepped up to Harry.

"For a date." Harry shrugged. "I told him I already had my eyes on someone."

Coulson frowned but as he went to ask his next question, Martha came up looking worn but happy.

"Oh Harry, dear, this was wonderful. Thank you ever so much for inviting me!" She crowed.

"It was my pleasure. Ready to head out?"

"Quite." She said.

Harry smiled at Coulson as they headed out. Outside Harry hailed a cab and helped Martha into it.

"Please take her right up to the door sir." Harry told the cabby, shoving a wad of bills into his hand.

"Harry! I'm sure I can walk up my sidewalk perfectly fine."

Harry just gave the cabby a look. The man nodded with a smile and Harry waved her off.

"So, cab or subway?" Harry asked him.

"Either one is fine." Coulson smiled.

They took the subway. It was a fairly quick ride with Harry filling most of it with chatter as there was no one else in their car. When they reached the condo Harry grinned at Coulson.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

Coulson wanted to say yes. Really, really wanted to say yes. But he had a mission in three hours. He needed to go get ready. He offered a weak smile.

"I have to be going unfortunately."

Harry gave him a disappointed look.

"Well, when you have time for a drink, come over." Harry said leaning over.

Coulson had hoped for it, but hadn't expected it. The feeling of Harry's lips on his was more chaste then he wanted but still very, very nice.

"At _anytime_." Harry whispered with a glint to his eyes. "Have a good night _Phil_."

Coulson watched Harry walk into the condo building and it took all his self-control not to call in to Fury saying he was sick and chase after the young man.

.-.

Their eighth meeting occurred on a Sunday morning in a small diner tucked between a hotel and a bookstore, off on a rundown sort of street. It looked like an eighties dive mostly because it had been around since the eighties and no one had redecorated. Ever. Coulson smiled at the tired, annoyed waitress who seemed ready to sneer at his nice suit, as she led him to a booth. The seat had duck tape and the edge of the wood had swear words carved into it. But Coulson found he could ignore all this quite easily when faced with Harry who came practically bouncing in, winning a smile from the waitress and seeming quite excited.

"Thanks for meeting me for breakfast Phil." Harry grinned. "How was your mission?"

"Classified."

They shared a wide smile. Coulson felt something in him lighten as Harry accepted the answer. The last person he had dated had never stopped wanting at least some detail and when Coulson refused they had left him claiming they needed 'trust'.

The waitress returned and took their order for drinks as Coulson shed his suit jacket. Harry ordered his 'usual' and Coulson ordered the same even though he had no idea what it was. As she left Coulson eyed Harry again he appreciated what he saw. Threadbare jeans had been replaced by dark blue jeans that fit snuggly but were not those horrid 'skinny jeans' (though a small part of Coulson would love seeing Harry in those). His washed out shirt was replaced by a nice fitting dark blue shirt with some sort of white flaring design. It all looked quite nice and quite expensive.

"I like you shirt." Coulson complimented, taking in the way it fit snugly around his surprisingly muscled torso.

Harry flushed, tugging at the shirt as he offered a shy smile.

"Thanks. Sarah said I should probably buy some new clothes if I planned to go out with someone."

"You didn't have to. I found you just as appealing in your other clothes." Coulson said honestly.

"It was time for a new wardrobe anyways." Harry smiled. "I hate shopping so I usually put it off. I was kind of down to only one pair of pants and shirt that were respectable enough to wear in public. Along with my single suit. I do quite like the shops around my place though. I just had to walk in, say I needed a new wardrobe and the store girl was quite happy to pick it all out. I just had to try on a few things. Fairly painless actually."

Coulson imagined a store girl fawning over Harry as she picked out half the store to try on him. He could see the outfit was name brand too, so the rest of the wardrobe was most likely the same. Coulson added this fact to the fact Harry had donated all his payment for playing at the gala to the charity it was held for, and the way he treated money like it was air and Coulson reached the conclusion that Harry had a lot of money. It had been noted in the records on the man that James potter, his Father, was a Lord and well off, but it must have been more than they had first thought. Not that it mattered to Coulson. He didn't need for money himself and had learned quite early on in this career that material items didn't mean all that much. There were other things that were far more important.

Their food arrived fairly quickly and Coulson was quite surprised at the quality. Harrys 'usual' was a plate of waffles smothered in whip cream, berries, and peaches. The waffles were handmade and the whip cream was made out of real cream that the cook had obviously just whipped. The fruit was all fresh too and the fruit syrup they were drenched in was homemade jam. Harry attacked his meal with a throaty moan and Coulson wanted to echo his sentiments. He knew why this place was still running even as run down as it looked. People would overlook the appearance if the quality of food was this good.

They ate in silence, enjoying the food and the easy company and when they were finished they resumed conversation. Before Coulson knew it they had been there two hours, and he had drank four cups of coffee and Harry had three milkshakes.

They paid the bill, each paying their own half and headed out into the streets. They spent a further two hours walking in the crowds, occasionally ducking into a store. Then Harry somehow roped him into watching a movie at the cinema. Before they knew it was dinner. They went to a pretty little restaurant and had a delicious dinner and then found themselves walking through a park. And before Coulson knew it the sun was setting and he had spent the whole day with Harry. He had been the easiest company Coulson had ever shared effortlessly.

And then he was being called in for another mission and missing out on another invitation to enter Harry's condo. Harry tried to make up for it with a blinding kiss that was not as chaste as last time and left Coulson cursing his boss.

.-.

Coulson looked at the door before him and smirked, reaching out to the pad he punched in a simple access code and watched as the door clicked open. With a quick step he was inside the building, the door sliding behind him to dampen the natural sounds of night and replace them with the creak of old walls and the whisper of carpet. Coulson, like most agents, both hated and loved carpets. Carpets could hold evidence very tightly, clutching at fibre and particles and blood that could have been wiped away on hard wood floor. But carpets were also wonderful sound dampeners and Coulson walked with an easy gate that was absolutely soundless.

Three flights of stairs and two hallways later Coulson was outside of a door hesitating. He finally raised a hand and knocked. The lock picking tools in his pocket seemed to slump in disappointment but Coulson decided it might not appear too great if he broke into his boyfriend's condo. There was a soft silence before the door clicked and swung open with a soft creak. Coulson looked into the softly lit hallways and at the place a person should have been to open the door. He found nothing. The doorknob rattled and he quickly stepped in, door shutting behind him.

"He is in the bedroom." A voice said next to his ear.

Coulson resisted the urge to leap out of his skin and looked at the portrait hanging on the wall next to his head. The beautiful woman in the portrait smiled at him, flashing him perfect white teeth and tossing her curly brown hair.

"Don't be shy now." She chided. "The door would not have opened for anyone else so you are not unwelcome."

Coulson nodded cordially and headed as confidently as he could down the hallways. The wood floor didn't even squeak under his shoe as he gazed about at the earth toned walls and mismatched portraits watching him with far too lively eyes. He stepped from the short hall into a beautiful den, with a large couch and a bunch of bookshelves filled with both books and odds and ends. The open kitchen looking into the den was done in silvers, blacks and reds, the soft glowing moon painted on the ceiling giving off enough light to make a warm feeling. A door to his left was open showing a spare room. A hallway on the other side of said spare room held and open door to a bathroom and at the end was his destination.

Coulson carefully pushed open the propped door and stepped in. The room was a good size with a large queen size bed and green walls covered in trees. There was no furniture only a large open closet filled with bits and ends. Some real plants sat in the corners of the room but Coulson knew they were not natural plants. But he had no eye for those at the moment. He only had eyes for the figure sprawled over the bed, dark brown covers twisted and turned.

Coulson stepped forwards across green carpeting the reminded him eerily of moss. A flash out of the corner of his eyes had him registering the soft glowing nymphs that sat in the painted trees, giggling and peering at him with jewel eyes. He ignored them to look down at Harry, who was breathing evenly, looking much younger when he was relaxed in sleep, black hair thrown across pale skin.

"Harry." Coulson spoke.

There was no shift or move that indicated awareness but Coulson knew the boy was awake. He proved it quite quickly.

"Phil." Harry breathed, a smile touching his lips even as he kept his eyes closed. "Did Hermione and Lockhart let you in?"

Coulson stayed silent and one emerald green eye finally opened.

"Hermione is the portrait by the door, or more accurately, the portrait is of Hermione. And Lockhart is the door."

"….You named your door. Why am I not surprised." Coulson said with fondness.

"It's an attention seeking nuisance. No better name." Harry mumbled, eye sliding closed again. "Vain to boot the bloody thing. I've had to give it two new coats of paint since moving here just to appease the bastard."

Coulson chuckled and reached out, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Just get in bed." Harry mumbled, arcing against the hand. "Get rid of the bloody suit first though. Tub please, not floor."

Coulson could only blink as one of the nymphs glowed and motioned him over with a coy look and a finger. When he approached she grabbed the tree she sat on and pulled and a door opened.

"Ah." Coulson said looking into the similarly decorated bathroom that was far too large for this floor plan.

Coulson stepped over grey, pebble like tile and looked at the tub set against a wall that looked like a waterfall. He looked around a moment, noticing the toilet and sink set in an alcove and the stand up shower in the far corner. The walls here painted to look like a tropical forest and the sink was glass with fish swimming through it. A tall leafy plant in the corner shuddered at him and he resolutely ignored it to look at the birds that twittered at him from the mirror.

Then without further ado he shed he suit, dumping it in the tub and watching with only very slight surprise as the waterfall behind the tub came to life and leapt right out of the wall to douse his suit. A water nymph pulled herself from her 2D reality to scrub at his suit, shooing him away with a giggle.

Coulson turned to find the same Nymph as before waiting for him. She once again opened the door for him and he nodded to her as she shut it behind him. Turning to Harry he smiled fondly and nudged the boy over, slipping under the covers with him. He pulled the young man closer, Harry's arm automatically winding over his shoulder. When the man was close enough Coulson kissed him, enjoying how Harry sleepily pressed closer.

"Play in the morning." Harry mumbled. "Sleep now."

Coulson smiled but relented and tucked his head in the man's neck, inhaling deeply and drifting off quicker than he ever had before.

.-.

Coulson accepted the cup of coffee gratefully and smiled as Harry smiled at him. Harry went back to the kitchen to continue with his cooking and Coulson glanced around the room he had seen in the gloom last night. The walls were a soft tan like sand and Coulson hadn't noticed the outlines of sand dunes blowing across the living room. The room was a light blue that blended into the walls, decorated with wisps of white clouds and a large flickering sun as the light.

The light wooded coloured furniture was all very soft and comfortable and gave the harsh landscape a softer feel. To keep up with the bedroom theme there were plants shoved in the corner that once again reminded him of no other plant he had ever seen.

"How do you like your eggs?" Harry asked from the kitchen.

"Over easy." Coulson smiled as he looked at the shelves filled with books and knick knacks all of a … "Ah."

"Ah?" Harry raised a brow at him.

"I had not considered the Magical aspect." Coulson said. "There have only been news of magical communities in other countries and further north."

"Figured it out then." Harry smiled. "Yes, I'm Magical."

Coulson considered this a moment. They had some information on Magical people, but as the magical communities wanted nothing to do with them, they didn't truly keep many tabs on them. And America din't have many magical communities.

"I can see your train of thought." Harry grinned at him. "Ask me anything."

"You are from the Britain Magical community."

"That wasn't a question but yes."

"Why move to the American one."

Harry looked up at him and gave a lopsided smile that spoke of absolutely nothing.

"I didn't exactly move to the American Magical Community. You guys don't have those here. Your magical communities are on the Canadian border and those are more Canadian then American."

There was silence.

"You didn't answer the question." Coulson pointed out.

Harry was silent and Coulson let him stay silent as he finished cooking and brought out a plate, handing it to Coulson as he sat down with only an apple. Coulson smiled at the whole plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns, all done perfectly. Harry was still silent so Coulson dug in, relishing the taste of the home cooked food. The last thing he had eaten were protein bars on his mission two nights ago.

"Will you tell Fury?" Harry asked.

"Is it dangerous?" Coulson returned.

"No. Just personal." Harry smiled sadly.

"Then no. It's none of his business." Coulson said truthful.

Harry smiled at him and leaned back into the couch, crunching into his apple as Coulson started on the eggs.

"Magical Britain just experienced a civil war." Harry said first.

Coulson immediately made a note to tell Fury to double check all the Magical communities for any large threats.

"There were casualties." Harry said softly. "It was to be expected. But it should have been the police and the rebels that should have been casualties. Not students still in school."

Harry fell silent again.

"You remember Hermione from last night."

He nodded, glancing at the hall the beautiful young woman's portrait sat in.

"She was one." Harry said softly. "And she was my best friend. So after the war, when most of my adopted family was dead, I left. Wouldn't you?"

Coulson looked at the deep rooted sorrow in bottle green eyes and felt something hurt in his own heart.

"I'm sorry." He sympathized, thinking of his own agents who had died. "Is that why you treat your employees like family."

Harry smiled.

"Yes. I want to see the people who are a part of my life flourish. So I protect them so they can have that chance."

Coulson leaned over and kissed him. Harry returned it eagerly, tasting crisp like the apple on his lips. Coulson wondered how in the world he had found this man.

.-.

Harry frowned minutely as he watched his girls clean the shop like pro's, flipping chairs onto tables and emptying the baked goods shelve to take them to the back. He looked about the café and then looked out the beautiful glass windows to the large tower that now took up their horizon. Stark Towers. Harry frowned again and only wiped it away as a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Harry?" Coulson greeted and questioned, looking at him carefully.

"Hi Phil." Harry smiled despite his mood. "How are you?"

"…Fairly well. Yourself?" Coulson frowned.

Harry sighed.

"Just a bad feeling." He said to the unasked question. "A really bad feeing. I…."

Coulson squeezed his shoulder and Harry finally sighed.

"I'm going to Portland for a while."

"Portland?" Coulson blinked.

"It's where I started off when I came here." Harry shrugged. "I technically co own a café there too. The girl I left it to said she would like me to come visit and help decide on some renovations."

"You sound like you don't want too." Coulson pointed out.

"Oh I do want to go." Harry smiled. "But…but I have a bad feeling and don't want to leave the girls. "

He turned to face Coulson and offered him a genuine sad smile.

"And I shall miss you. I can't come back every night."

Coulson kissed him softly, trailing his fingers across the back of Harry's neck while Harry seemed to sigh into him.

"I will survive." Coulson said. "And I'll keep an eye on the girls."

"Thank you." Harry breathed, looking up into his eyes. "I love you Phil."

Coulson seemed to pause in surprise before his face softened and he kissed him again. Harry smiled.

"When I come back I'll show you the best little art gallery I found." Harry whispered, kissing him again.

"It's a date. As long as I get to show you my favourite comic book store."

"Agreed!" Harry laughed. "Hold fort till I get back."

.-.

"They needed something to fight for." Coulson wheeze a laughed, giving and odd smile up at Fury. "Now they have it.,,,"

He was short on breath now, barely breathing at all and Harry wanted to scream even as the wispy image swirled in his bowl.

"Sorry about our date Harry." Coulson sighed as his last breath escape, taking his life with it.

Coulson slumped against the wall and Nick Fury stared at the man for a long moment, expression unreadable. Harry felt the buzz in him turn to a sort of static in his ears. He was not allowing this to happen. He threw his arm out, the bowl flying off his table to smash in a watery mess on the floor. With a sharp crack he was gone, leaving his hotel room in Portland, only to reappear right in front of Nick Fury and a team ready to move Phil Colson's corpse.

"You let him die." Harry hissed.

"Mr. Potter." Nick Fury said simply. "Coulson knew the risks."

Harry sneered but then dropped to his knees next to Phil. He took a deep breath and really looked at Phil, past the layers of this reality. He still had a chance. He scooped the corpse up with haste and turned to face Fury.

"He is mine now."

"Mr Potter, I know you wish to bury him, but there are more pressing matters." Fury said simply. "Would you be willing to help us against Loki?"

Harry merely glared at him and with a sharp crack was in his store in the employee lounge. Nicole who had been on break gave a short jump in startlment then saw Phil in his arms. Without any command she cleared the long coffee table with a sweep of her arms so Harry could lower him down.

"What do you need?" She asked as Harry tenderly set his arms at his side.

"A moment in peace." He said. "And tell the others not to leave the store."

She nodded and hurried back out into the storefront, shutting the door behind her. Harry looked down at Phil and then rolled his shoulders, straightening his stance before he breathed in. Reaching into the deepest darkest part of his soul he found the power that he had been cursed with in the final battle. The Deathly Hallows keened happily in response and rose up, more than willing to do his bidding after he had ignored them so long.

Harry opened his eyes, not knowing when they had shut and knew without even looking that they glowed like lanterns.

"Phil Coulson." He said, voice dark and deep and ringing to pierce shrouds. "You need to come back to me."

He rested his hands on Phil and gently let the power that thrummed in his veins slowly fall like a cloak onto his boyfriend. The Darkness fell all around them as every sense was cut, trapping them in a black empty nothingness. Harry heard his own heartbeat steady in his ears and the sound of his breathes rasping. Phil's body was utterly silent. In this void Harry lost all sense of time and place and could only focus on the person before him.

"You need to come back." Harry whispered and took a step back.

Coulson's body flickered with shadows that weren't really there and with a snap his chest rose once in a shallow breath. Harry fell silent and watched, letting the power bleed off of him. The shadows wavered and disappeared from his vision as he let go of the ancient dark power. The darkness faded and he was standing back in the lounge. He knew the shadows were still there, but he was no longer in a way to see them. Phil stuttered and then took a second breath. Harry turned knowing there was nothing else he could do. He had paved the road back, but it was now up to Phil whether he would walk it.

Harry stepped out of the lounge, shutting the door behind him and looked to the clock. Two hours had passed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nicole asked from where she was setting a new tray of cookies in display case.

"We shall see." Harry said. "Now, we're going to have some uninvited guests soon and they aren't going to be polite."

As if on cue Harry felt a vicious power rip through the air. Walking to the window he looked up to the sky to see it cracking apart, a wormhole appearing right before his eyes. Harry turned and strode back to the lounge door. With a single deft movement he spun and slammed his hands to it. The door screeched and then lit with glowing red lines that crawled all over the wood before flashing onto the walls.

None of the patrons even noticed as they pressed into the windows to watch the invasion.

"Don't leave this building." Harry told the wide eyed Sarah who was watching as patrons started to run out the doors. "It will survive even having a skyscraper dropped on it so don't leave it. And don't let anyone touch Agent Phil."

"Yes sir." Nicole nodded for Sarah.

Harry headed for the door and stepped out into chaos as Men and women ran screaming, cars trying to weave out of the streets as grotesque aliens in armour poured out of the sky to kill. Harry leaned back to dodge a laser and spun, slashing his hand at the oncoming alien who gave a shrill scream before it was bisected. Harry grabbed a couple that was trying to take cover behind one of his patio tables and pulled them to their feet.

"Get inside." He told them, "It's safer then out here."

They stumbled into his café and Nicole tugged them away from the windows. Four more energy beams slammed against an invisible shield around him and he frowned at the oncoming aliens. With a quick move of his arm the car to his right lifted into the air, levitating silently. He smirked at the nasty things before wordlessly blasting the car at them, crushing them with its impact.

Harry surveyed what was quickly becoming a war ground and tried to find a reason to go back behind his heavily warded shop and wait it out while SHEILD took care of it. He thought of many good reasons to do so. Safer, none of his business, SHEILD had control of this, etc.

Instead of turning back inside though, he tossed his arm, Elder wand sliding into his hand from it's hidden hostler. The Elder wand hummed, eager for battle after having been supressed for so long. It wasn't that Harry didn't like the Hallows or that he felt they were evil. They were just an ancient, very powerful thing that unless they let you control them, was untameable. Harry had found them and had no real opinion on them, but they had an opinion of him. As long as he lived, they would be his, and as long as they were his, he would always live. It was a paradox of mind hurting proportions.

The only thing Harry felt about the Hallows was that they were dangerous. Very much so. So he was cautious in his use of them, but at the same time, had to please them at points so they didn't rise up.

But now, now Harry was mad. He had found this nice, decent man, who admittedly had a dangerous job, but who was just as interested in him. He'd been getting close to this man, very, very close. He'd come to like this man so much Harry thought he might keep him. And then along comes this so called God who wanted to rule the so called world and kills this man Harry likes. Harry was a tiny, itty bit mad.

"I think I'd like to have a word with this so called Loki." Harry frowned.

With a slash of his wand the wood shimmered and changed into a sharp sword. Harry hefted it once to check weight and balance and the sword thrummed. The Elder wand was a weapon. Meant to be a weapon suited to the user, as such it could change forms quite easily depending on the wielder.

Harry rolled under a swing of one of the aliens and with a whistle his sword cut its head off. Harry started off on a light walk and was soon running, adrenaline lighting fire in his veins as he cut down any of the aliens stupid enough to get in his way either with sword or magic. Harry almost laughed aloud as he flipped a broken car into a oncoming flying scooter thing, making an explosion ring out.

Harry saw movement to his right and spun, sword an arch of light before he paused.

Natasha Romanoff was staring at his sword, her own gun aimed at his head. He looked at her cold expressionless face for a moment and saw fear in it.

"How are you Charlotte?" he asked.

"Fine, sir." She said curtly, turning her gun on an oncoming invader.

"Good, good." Harry said, smiling as she too out four of the things with barely a second between each shot. "Phil was always very proud of you."

She flinched in a way that anyone who did not now her would have never noticed. But Harry knew her quite intimately. When you tore through one's mind you came to know them in ways no one else could.

Harry paused as he realized she also thought Phil Coulson was dead.

"Charlotte." He sad gently.

She glanced at him as he relaxed, sword dropping to his side.

"Phil isn't quite dead yet." He said.

She faltered her shot hitting the Alien in the neck instead of head. She turned to stare at him, eyes angry.

"Director Fury said he was dead and he was not lying." She said evenly.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "But there are ways to save a man recently deceased."

She stared at him and then finally gave a curt nod.

"Now tell me where this Loki is," He said. "Because I would very much like to speak with him."

She merely jerked her head up at Stark Towers. Harry saluted her with his sword and vanished with a sharp snap. Harry landed lightly on his feet in a very richly decorated room (and by richly he didn't mean color). The windows were smashed and the floor looked like it had been cracked with great force. A hum of magic in the air made Harry glance down in one of the craters.

A man with bright blue eyes and dark hair was lying motionless, pupils dilated in shock. Harry wasn't surprised he was in shock if he was what had left all these craters. A mere mortal would have been dead but Harry supposed there was something to that 'god' title after all.

Harry slammed his foot down on the man's chest and smirk as he felt ribs creak and one snapped. Loki let out a harp pained hiss, coming back to reality.

"Hello Loki." Harry greeted.

"Who are you?" Loki asked with pain clenched teeth.

"I'm Harry." Harry smiled. "And you killed my boyfriend. Perhaps you remember him? Phil Coulson ring a bell?"

Loki went to say something and Harry caressed his throat with the tip of his Elder blade. Loki seized up, eyes flaring wide as the Elder wand hummed and giggled, its power brushing against the other magical man. Loki's eyes darted up to meet Harry's widening.

"_What_ are you?" Loki asked.

Harry enjoyed the slip of fear in the hiss.

"Human." Harry smiled cheerfully.

"You can't be." Loki refuted.

"Oh I am, I just have a few more skills than most. And a few things that refuse to let me be normal."

The Elder wand purred like a cat in his mind and Harry gazed into blue eyes.

"Now, I want to know why you killed my boyfriend, and I know I won't get a straight answer from you Mr Silver Tongue. So we have to do this a bit more painfully. "

Loki's eyes flashed with panic but before he could even blink or begin to guess what Harry really meant Harry had already dived into his mind.

It took him a few minutes but when Harry pulled himself free of the Asgardian mind it was with new information. He suddenly had a greater understanding of the world around theirs and the stars and the tree of life. He also had a crash course in a foreign magic and was quite sure he could use some passable Asgardian court manners. He also understood why Loki was such a pitiful man lying at his feet, desperate for any form of recognition.

Harry pulled his foot from the man's chest and pulled his blade away.

"When you break free of that mind control." Harry said. "I would like an apology for you attempt to destroy the human known as Phil Coulson and then perhaps we could be friends. Until then, you are nothing but a puppet and a puppet has no emotions."

Loki stared at him wide eyed, uncomprehending.

"You're eyes are blue." Harry said simply in explanation.

"No." Loki said weakly. "They're green."

"No." Harry sighed sadly. "They are glowing blue."

Loki stared at him with some sort of disbelieving horror, and there was a brief flash of green as he realized that he was nothing but a puppet like he had made all those men into. Harry stepped back and Loki grasped weakly at his pant leg, eyes begging him for something, anything,… and Harry remembered Phil with a bloody wound on his chest. He shook the hold off and stepped further back.

"And who are you?" A voice came from behind him.

Harry turned to look at Tony Stark who was frowning at him along with all the 'Avengers'.

"Sorry about the home invasion Mr. Stark." Harry said, flicking his sword and letting it twist and reform as a wand that slid up his sleeve under disbelieving stares. "Needed to have a chat with Loki about killing Phil."

"And what was Agent Coulson to you?" Stark asked even as Barton drew an arrow to level on Loki.

"Boyfriend." Harry smiled.

"The Cellist!" Stark blinked with some sort of understanding. "Thought you were in Portland."

Harry merely smiled and looked at Natasha.

"Give me three days." He said simply, referring to taking care of Coulson.

She nodded and with a sharp crack eh was back at his café. Harry looked at the customers, sitting dazed in the chairs, dirty and scared but smiling at the end of the battle. Nicole had handed out coffee and snacks. Harry nodded to his girls and headed back for the Lounge.

Phil was the same as before, except his cheeks held a bit more color and the breaths were less rattling. Harry smiled and stroked his cheek, shadows rising off his skin like air to grasp at Harry's fingers.

"Come back soon Phil." Harry smiled.

The next breath was steadier and Harry smiled even more widely.

.-.

Harry stroked Phil's forehead and watched as the man shifted under his hand, like a child trying to roll closer to a loved one's touch. He smiled and stroked his skin again, brushing away the hair that had gained a bit of length from his usual short cut. Harry stared at the man he loved and decided it was all alright now.

And then there was a knock at the door. Harry frowned but stood and left his room to peer down the hallway at the door, sensing all the odd presences outside of it. With a wave of his hand everything magical of nature in his home froze. The books and pictures became still and titles were disguised on books and plants became very not-interesting to look at.

Harry opened his door and peered out his door to gaze at the four men and one woman standing there.

"Charlotte." Harry greeted.

"Charlotte." Stark barked in amusement.

The Widow sent him such a glare he made a squeaky noise and hid behind the man Harry knew to be the so called Hulk.

"You said three days." Natasha said. "It has been such."

"Of course." Harry sighed opening his door wider and heading back down his hall.

With a twitch if his fingers the bedroom door shut before anyone would notice. He waved the group to his living room, watching with amusement as Barton perched on his barstool like a large cat.

"Tea?" He asked politely.

"Coffee." Tony Stark corrected looking out the window briefly.

"Tea is good." Bruce Banner said taking a tentative seat on his couch.

"Nothing." Natasha said seriously.

"Have a coke?" Clint Barton peered at him.

"Coke too please, if it's not too much trouble." Steve Rogers said with a smile.

Harry tossed the two sodas and went about preparing some calming tea and a strong sweet coffee. Silence reigned for but a brief moment as he started this.

"So why are we here?" Stark asked looking at him and pushing his sunglasses up on his head to survey Harry. "SHEILD files say you are dangerous but not a threat. They also say they would really like to recruit you but you parry such requests at every turn. Coulson is…was the liaison between you and you really have to be someone to have a personal liaison with SHEILD."

Harry looked to Natasha but she merely pulled a book of his shelf, thumbing through it.

"I am a simple cellist and coffee shop owner." He tried with a warm smile.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Coulson wouldn't be interested in someone harmless or boring." Stark snorted flopping beside Steve and Bruce on the small couch.

"What he means is, why did Natasha insist we come here?" Steve interrupted.

Harry said nothing as he finished the coffee and tea. He offered tea Bruce first and returned the smile he got for the trouble. Stark merely nodded and inhaled the coffee, making a pleased noise as he sipped it.

"I see why you run a successful coffee shop." He said drinking another long draught.

Harry returned to his kitchen and piled on a plate of cookies, muffins, and cakes. Harry set them on the coffee table and noted that Natasha had not taken her eyes off of him unless it was to glance at his closed bedroom door. Harry perked up as the sound of a chime rang through the room making the other's pause. He bustled back to his room, slipping in without letting anyone get a look.

Phil was sitting up, rather weakly, and smiled as he saw Harry. Harry grinned back helping the man sit up straighter.

"I heard voices." Phil said.

"The Avengers are here." Harry said simply.

"I'd like to see them."

"Are you sure?" Harry frowned. "You have been getting your strength back in the last two days but you did only awaken forty nine hours ago."

"You mean come back to life?" Phil raised a brow.

Harry shrugged but helped Phil stand. Phil sighed at the black flannel pants and dark green shirt, obviously wanting his suit. Harry rolled his eyes and helped the man standing, holding onto Phil's elbow for support. When they stepped into the living room the Avengers were waiting, nibbling on the baking. Harry wanted to grin as Barton nearly choked on a biscuit as he got the first glance at Phil.

There was a long moment of absolutely stunned silence, even Natasha just drinking in the sight of Phil looking at all of them with that patient smile. And then they were all standing and yelling out questions. Harry's snarl cut through the room as Steve reached out to help Phil and they all drew back. Steve gave up his seat so Phil could sit down more comfortably.

"He's still recovering." Harry said sharply to their looks, "And if you bother him to much I will toss you out on your ears."

"I'd like to see you try." Stark said half-heartedly, eyes locked on Phil.

"Don't test me Stark." Harry snorted.

He moved back to the kitchen as questions started up more quietly and slower. He made Coulson his tea as they filled Coulson in on the battle. Not that Harry hadn't but Phil knew more personal questions and opinions to ask the Avenger to assure them. He brushed off all questions of his survival and simply asked after the battle and them for the first little while as Harry made him a warm soothing tea and got him a muffin packed with nuts and fruit.

"So…obvious question everyone is kind of avoiding," Stark said finally, "How are you alive? Was the whole thing a setup, because the deceased files in SHEILD's system seemed pretty real."

Natasha glanced to Harry, and Barton seeing his partner do this also glanced at Harry. Phil was not that obvious but Harry picked up on the silent question, He shrugged and sipped at his tea.

"Bringing back the newly dead is a skill of mine." Harry said aloud.

Everyone was staring at him now.

"What?" Stark blinked.

"Not everyone can be brought back of course." Harry said. "And a lot of it depends on the person wanting to come back. The afterlife must be quite tempting because life doesn't usually win."

"What?" Stark repeated dumbly.

Harry sent him a raised brow and with a smirk used his magic to tug the empty cup from his hands and grind it to dust right before their eyes. They watched the fine porcelain dust with wide eyes as it swirled and floated to the counter to twist back together and remake a cup.

"Asgardians are not the only ones with Magic." Harry said. "Now get out. Phil needs rest and I don't need you cluttering up my home."

There were protests until Harry made good on his threat to toss Stark on his ear. Magic helped him along greatly and soon they were all out of his condo with promises to come and check back. Phil chuckled weakly, half collapsing back into the couch once all eyes were off of him.

"You need energy." Harry said. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Anything." Phil smiled.

Harry started to bustle about the kitchen, thinking up a healthy meal.

"Harry."

Harry looked up at Phil who smiled tenderly at him. Harry flushed at the look, unused to such open emotions on his lover's face.

"Play your cello for me?" Phil asked.

Harry paused and then stepped out of the kitchen, magic picking up where he left off to finish the meal. Harry retrieved his Cello from his room without a word and sat opposite of Phil.

"What do you want to hear?" Harry asked.

"Anything." Phil said with that smile that was just for him.

Harry flushed happily and started to play, bow sweeping across the strings. He close his eyes and pictured his quaint little café and his employees. He thought of the bustling city around him but this silent little haven he had made. And he especially thought about Phil Coulson sitting opposite of him, alive and quickly regaining healthy.

Across from him Phil Coulson only had eyes for the man playing the large instrument and thought of nothing but the way he looked so peaceful with his hands on the bow and strings.

Both of them were quite sure this was the happiest they had ever been.

.-.

.-.

THE END

.-.

.-.


	21. Neuralyzer

"Thanks sir." Harry smiled at the Cabby.

"Sir!" The man barked a laugh, taking the cash and generous trip. "Never been called sir in my whole career as a cabby. Anyways, thanks kid, hope you enjoy your time in manhattan."

Harry waved at him as he drove off and idly shoved some fringe from his face.

"And I've been called kid for years." Harry chuckled to himself. "Oh well."

Harry walked up to the small hot dog stand and tipped that guy well too. It was the little people he liked the best, they were usually the best company if in a good mood. It also helped he supposed, that this guy was an undercover agent watching the door. Carrying three hot dogs in his hands he shoved open the dull door stuck in the cement, windowless building.

"Hey doorman guy!" Harry greeted cheerfully, passing a hotdog to the man who didn't even glance up from his tabloid to accept it.

"Hey Lord Potter." He greeted lazily. "A good day for you?"

"Yup." Harry said, grinning as he stepped onto the automatic elevator.

Harry idly munched on the first of his last two hotdogs, chewing it happily. Nothing like a good food-stand hotdog. The metal doors slid open and Harry gazed at the organized commotion. Sliding down the rail Harry shoved the last of the hotdog in his mouth and waved at some….alien that was staring at him. It waved its flippers back at him and made a whistling noise. Another alien fluttered over to him, looking like a heap of flutter, frayed towels. It oohed and awed and circled him like the spirit of a rag pile. It prodded at him, not his physical self but the deeper, magical self.

"Notice that did ya?" Harry grinned, sparking the thing.

It shudder and oohed again and slipped off.

"Um, excuse me sir, can I see some identification." A younger agent stepped in front of Harry.

Harry answered him by taking a bite of his last dog and chewing thoughtfully as he looked the kid up and down. The black suit was tailored to fit him but he shifted enough to show he was unused to it. New recruit then. He was also wearing a nervous expression in the face of Harry's silence. Most likely had anxiety and it was his first month on the job. Most likely orphan or close to it. And he was going to die in exactly four years, seven months, two days, five hours, and fourteen seconds.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Harry said ominously, waving his hotdog in front of the kids face.

A few people around him smiled at the reference. Their smiles vanished, replaced by surprise as the kid stepped back, nodded and walked away, past Harry like he had never seen him.

"Hey, man, I don't know what you just did, but no using your super alien powers on Agents." Another agent stepped up, eyes narrowing as he took Harry in.

Harry turned to fully look at him and take in all the confidence, ease, and power he excluded. Harry smiled at the wavering numbers in the man's soul. Here was one of those special type of people who could die at any time through any means. His path was not set in stone because the universe needed him too much to try and forge his destiny for him. This man would choose when he lived and died, even if he was unaware of that fact.

"Hey slick, leave him alone."

Harry turned his smile on K, the smile turning into an outright grin.

"But K, he did some mind thingy on what's-his-name." The young man eyed Harry dubiously.

"Yes, and I said leave him alone," K said simply. "Hello Harry."

"K, darling," Harry drawled, "I see you have a new partner."

He made his tone smooth and confident and charming, excluding the type of charisma that made him so likeable. And then ruined the image by taking a giant chomp out of his hotdog. Not that he really struck an imposing image in tan shorts and a Hawaiian floral shirt done in eye gouging pinks, oranges, and greens.

"Yes, well, my old partner retired. People age you know, it's a thing." K said easily.

"I seem to be forgetting how to do that." Harry laughed finishing the last bite of his hotdog and licking his finger free of ketchup.

"Is this a social visit Harry, or for something of concern."

"Social visit. Haven't seen how you guys are doing for a while." Harry grinned.

K nodded and Harry threw decorum out the door, scooping K up despite his yelp and hugging him, spinning in a circle.

"You old man you." Harry said as he set the grumbling man down. "You look great."

"You too."

"Oh, don't mind me, just a man sitting in the corner here." The younger man finally butted in.

"This is J." K sighed. "He's my new partner. I call him slick."

"Hey slick." Harry grinned at him.

"Oh, hell no. K calls me slick because it's the only way for his humour to get out, but I'm not going to take it from a kid like you." J crossed his arms.

"A kid." Harry chuckled. "I've been called that all day."

K shot his partner a look and Harry just smiled at them.

"So who are you?" J finally grumbled.

"Harry Potter." Harry smiled, holding out a hand to shake.

J eyed it, having obviously seen his strength and ease in picking up and spinning K. He shook it though.

"So, are you an agent?" J asked. "Or an alien."

"Neither. I'm British." Harry said cheerfully.

"He's an informant." K filled in. "Fills us in when we need a hand. He's also helped out with a few of our attempts to make alien technology compatible for our use."

"Like…?" J asked.

"The neuralyzer." K said briskly.

"No way. You mean this kid, whos gotta be twenty tops, helped make the nueralizer."

"Not just make, invent." Harry said with a flourish. "Admittedly, that alien bint did help, but I uphold that I did most of the work and she just made the dials. And I'm not twenty."

"Nineteen then." J shrugged.

"Try more like thirty." Harry grinned.

"No." J held up his arms. "I'll accept you helped make the neuralyzer. I'll even reluctantly accept you genuinely like K for some reason. But there is no way in hell you are older than twenty two at the most."

"I look good eh?" Harry winked. "Perks of being immortal."

J stared for a minute before just throwing up his hands in defeat and rolling his eyes.

"Well Mr. Immortal Kid. I'm going to get Pie, and your unexpected visit is not going to stop me."

Harry laughed as K gave Harry a look that translated to the same thing.

"I'll join you after I've said hi to Zed, that old Canadian bastard."

"Canadian?!" J demanded as Harry slipped around him. "Is that why he picked Zed instead of Zee?"

Harry spent the next ten minutes flustering Zed, which was getting easier the longer Harry knew the man. Then he decided to join K and J for pie. K was his favourite agent after all. And J couldn't be too bad if he had shifting death times. And obviously he had a good sense of humour. The look on his face when Harry apparated into the bar stool beside him was hilarious.

.-.

.-.

Just a random idea after watching MiB. I thought a good light-hearted Harry who had helped create the neuralyzer would be a fun time. Also, no idea if Zed is Canadian, just made it up because I like it.


	22. Dead Inside

"I'm Back!" Watanuki called through the door as he entered carrying groceries.

"Shh!" Maru and Moro both shushed giggling. "We have a customer!"

"A customer?" Watanuki blinked, "Oh."

He followed the girls to Yuuko's room where they cracked the door open.

Inside was a much more normal man then Watanuki was expecting to see. He was sipping his tea politely even under Yuuko's odd smirk and appeared as if he wasn't even phased by all that had happened so far, not that Watanuki knew if anything had happened, but most people were freaked out by being dragged into a store against their control, and just the store itself.

The man had messy short black hair and pale skin as if he saw far too little sun. He was relatively skinny and short but had this sort of air about him that said that didn't make him any weaker then someone far larger then him. Under his eyes were black bags that were worse then just sleep deprivation and looked more like insomnia. And covering his eyes were a pair of glasses that looked almost exactly the same as Watanuki's himself. But his eyes….Watanuki almost wanted to call them dead. They were a brilliant green he'd never seen before but there was a flat, empty look to them, as if all the feeling in them had bled dry.

Watanuki shivered even as the man smiled because the smile never even got close to his eyes.

"I see." The man said softly.

And Watanuki realized he'd missed their whole exchange.

"I…" Yuuko said, her smile vanishing.

Watanuki flinched at how she winced and realized she was almost at a lost.

"I'm sorry." She said.

And Watanuki had never heard her apologize like that. And it scared him worse then the dead green eyes.

"It's fine." The man said, quirking another odd smile.

Then he stood and Yuuko only gave him this sad look as he turned and headed for the door. Watanuki scrambled out of the way just as the man opened the door. He shut the door behind him and glanced at Watanuki and the two golems. He gave Watanuki this small smile and Watanuki could only label it as hopelessly lost and broken. He didn't breathe as those eyes focused on him and he felt his whole body freeze.

Then the man turned and walked off, away from the store. Watanuki took a few moments to stand again, trembling just slightly.

"Who was that?" He asked Yuuko.

"That was a man who has lost everything." She said softly looking down into her sake.

"Everything?" Watanuki asked carefully.

"Everything." She said. "Everyone he loved which was the only thing he ever saw of any value in his life. He offered me untold millions of dollars to give him happiness but the price was more then he was willing to pay."

"Millions?" Watanuki asked in a strangled voice. "And that wasn't enough?"

She looked at him over her saucer, a look deep in her eyes he couldn't place.

"No. The only way he could ever be happy is if he forgot. Forgot everything. But he'd rather be unhappy then forget any of the people he loved."

You had to respect a man like that, Watanuki thought he stared out the door the man had left minutes before. But he couldn't help but also think he hadn't seen a person as dead as that man, held to earth only by a body that didn't know the rest was gone.

.-.

THE END


	23. A Shine Job

"I heard you do some …upgrades to people who ask." Riddick said looking over the man sitting on the stone bench.

The man looked at him, tilting his head to peer up at Riddick from where he was lazily leaning against the stone wall.

"Depends on who asks." The man said just as lazily as he sat.

"Riddick." Riddick announced.

"Then no." The man said easily.

"Why not?"

"You kill easily enough without an upgrade. You do not need one." The man shrugged.

"Not as easily in the dark." Riddick cut to the chase.

The man subtly perked up, green eyes focusing more clearly on him. Riddick faintly wondered if the man had given himself an upgrade, the way his eyes glowed and flickered like fire.

"You want an eye upgrade." The man said and Riddick swore his voice became delighted. "Not many desire such an obvious upgrade."

Riddick glanced about himself at the few people lounging in the same cell.

"An eye job is obvious?" he smirked.

A man near the wall snarled at him, jaw unhinging to show the rows of jagged teeth. The man against the wall snorted.

"These men did not ask for upgrade. They did not desire them. But they bothered me and I was bored."

Riddick had of course heard what happened to men who bothered The Surgeon. But he had also seen what happened to men who asked for an upgrade and got one. He wanted one that would not mark him as a complete freak but one that would be useful.

"Every upgrade comes with it's cons." The Surgeon said as if reading his mind, eyeing him with more interest now.

"I want to see in the dark." Riddick said.

"You will not see well in the light then." The man returned. "Light will become your enemy."

Riddick snorted and peered through the darkness around them. He was in a maximum security slam with more than a life sentence and no real security for prisoners. Men lived and killed and died down here. Anything to give yourself a leg up was sought after. Still, not many approached the Surgeon. Only one other person in this entire slam had a willing upgrade. She was a fierce as a hellcat with retractable knife-like-claws and a body that bend a great many ways it should not. She also had this nasty habit of playing with her prey.

"An eye job, huh." The surgeon hummed rising to his feet.

He was shorter then he looked. Shorter then he felt. He had this sort of immeasurable presence. You didn't sense him till he was there, but when you noticed him he encompassed all of your senses. Riddick resisted the urge to take a step back as fire green eyes focused on him with an intensity he could not achieve.

"I think you want a shine job." He finally grinned, teeth flashing white. "But it will cost you."

Riddick nodded.

"What do you want?"

"A pack of menthol cools."

Riddick paused. As little as that was, it would not be easy to get. Prisoners guarded their vices like they were gold.

"Deal."

The blow came from nowhere as soon as he said the word. Riddick snarled once in pain and surprise but he was already losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was wide gleeful green eyes.

.-.

When Riddick regained awareness he realized he was laying on cool rock, the air around him humid and chilly. He opened his eyes and then snapped them shut, snarling at the different sort of sensory input he gained from them.

"It will take a while to assimilate them, to get used to the new information they give you. They will give you a different view of the world. You'll probably see things in different colors now."

Riddick inhale the scent of his own blood and the crisp scent of water. Nothing else. He peered out of half lidded eyes and found himself looking up at a different colored man. The eyes were still a harsh burning green even with the new colors.

"How long?" He asked calmly.

"Depends on you I suppose." The Surgeon grinned at him, hand resting over his heart.

Riddick wanted to frown as he felt the heat of the man's hand seep into his bicep

"Your heart rate is already back to normal, your temperature is down, and you are already awake, so I would say not too long. If you mind is just as strong as your body, then no time at all."

Riddick eased himself up and glanced about. They were deeper under then he had thought. The air was far too cool to be on one of the upper levels near the mines.

"Where are we?"

"Just a level under the prison."

"There are no levels under the priosn."

"I made one."

Looking at green sharp eyes he didn't doubt the man.

"Do you have a name?" Riddick asked.

"They call me the Surgeon."

"A real name."

The man eyed him for a moment and then stepped back, drawing his hand away.

"I have been called many things." The Surgeon said. "A freak, a liar, a cheater, a fame-hound, a murderer, a champion, a defender, a child."

He seemed almost bitterly amused as he listed off the titles.

"But most of all I have been called a survivor." He grinned at Riddick. "And I've learned the easiest, best way to continue surviving is to be unknown, to have no one know who or what you are or what you can do. Best to be forgotten and over looked."

Riddick could not argue with that. Being known had not got him anywhere but prison.

"But you may call me by the name my parents gifted me. I am Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry." Riddick mocked etiquette. "What is a man like you doing deep down underground trying to be forgotten, and yet giving out power like it's nothing."

"I'm bored!" Harry finally laughed. "And while deep in a slam is one of the best places to be overlooked and forgotten about, there isn't much in the way of amusement. So I make my own amusement. The human body can be quite the plaything. When you have the power and experience I do it bends to your will."

Riddick eyed the man, remembering the color of pale skin and the absence of lines and wrinkles. He remembered the youth that only pierced the skin and he remembered the fire and age in the eyes that still burned green despite everything else changing.

"I'll try not to spread around how I got my eyes then." Riddick said, sliding off his rock bed.

"Good, good." Harry smiled. "Not that it would matter. I can avoid being found so easily. Any who come to look for me will not find me unless I want them too."

Riddick had no doubt about that.

"Then I'll tell who I think could use a visit with the Surgeon."

By the time Riddick escaped the godforsaken slam, Harry was still sitting in his cell, surrounded by unwilling participants of his 'upgrades' and still giving that wide delighted grin when someone sought him out, eyes flashing like fire even in the darkness as he smoked his new pack of menthol cools.

.-.

When Jack asked Riddick how he got his eyes, Riddick paused for a moment. Then he considered the…girl before him and her act of being a boy and the way she looked at him with hungry desperate eyes that spoke of survival. She wanted to survive more than anything and would do so much to do so. But she…she also strove for any kind of compassion, any sort of person who would offer her safety and care. Anyone who would protect her.

Riddick didn't want her to want for companionship and safety. He wanted her to make her own safety, to be assured in her own power. She needed to be strong on her own. He considered holding the words in, not revealing anything while the captain was around. But then he realized the captain wouldn't take his words worth a grain of salt, but this child would. And she might someday heed them. He hoped the Surgeon took it easy on her.

"You gotta kill a few people first." He told her calmly.

.-.


	24. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT

So I'm going to be out of the country for two months with no computer and limited internet access. As such there will be no updates in this time. None of my stories have been abandoned, they will just be on hold until the middle of August.

Enjoy the summer!


End file.
